


Neighbors

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 49,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro had just moved into a new house. He was kicked out of his old tiny apartment because of Luffy and Ace being too Noisy. But what will happen when his Neighbor comes home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Neighborhood

It was one of those hot days in the summer where your skin stuck to everything. Your clothes, the couch, anything you decided to sit or come into contact with. Even if. You were moving in. Zoro grumbled to himself wiping his sweat off with his bandana, before he tied it onto the back of his head and pulled off his shirt. He moved into a house next door to what seemed to be some old people who took good care of there yard. Zoro picked up another box from the moving truck and hopped off the truck to take it inside. Boxes stacked in random corners in the two story house. Zoro, he had to move since he had gotten a noise complaint about Luffy, and Ace throwing a party at his apartment. While he was gone. Zoro wasn't too awfully angry with the troublesome brothers. He didn't like that run down apartment anyway. People were mean and stole things from that place. 

"So, this is your new place huh?" 

Zoro turned to an old friend of his, Nami leaned against the fence looking at the house. 

"Isn't it kind of big. For you?" Nami asked. 

"Ace and Luffy said they would move in with me so. We will have it covered." 

She glanced over to the house next to him, the flowers in bloom and the car missing from the driveway. 

"Oh, you moved in next to him?" Nami asked. 

Zoro cocked a brow looking at the neighbors house. 

"Him?" Zoro asked. 

She giggled, "Oh, he's quite the guy. You shouldn't have a problem with him. But. I wonder where he's at. He's always home.

"You sound like your in love with him." 

"No, but you might be." 

Zoro growled dropping his box and turned to her. 

"Don't even try." 

She raised her hands in surrender, "I'm not doing anything." 

He rolled his eyes picking up the box and going inside. Nami followed after going inside. She admired how beautiful the house was. Even for a guy like Zoro, his weighs were all over the house before there was a loud honking. Nami growled before looking out to Ace and Luffy in their truck. Luffy honked away at the horn while Nami scolded at him to shut up. A car pulled into the driveway next door, an older man stepped out having Nami walk up to the fence. 

"Oi! Where is he at?" Nami asked. 

The older man with a blonde braided mustache turned to her. 

"Oh, Eggplant? He's out of town to see Loulee. I'm here to check up on things. He should be back next week." 

"Thank you!" 

And the man went inside. 

"Who's that?" Zoro asked. 

"Your soon to be father in law." 

Zoro growled at her before she giggled and patted his shoulder. 

"Just your neighbors dad." 

"What is his name?" 

"Zoro what do you like in a man?" 

Zoro pursed his lips as Nami kept poking and prodding at what he wanted in a man. 

"If I tell you, will you leave?" 

She nodded. 

"Fine, he's. Gotta be different." 

"He's gotta cook really good food." 

Luffy said crawling up Zoro's back before sitting on his shoulders. 

"He's also gotta love Zoro." 

"Luffy your not helping." 

Nami smiled, "Then, you have nothing to worry about." 

She smiled before leaving. Zoro helped bring in Luffy and Ace's boxes in before it started to rain. Luffy sat by the window as they went through there things setting things up. 

"Oi! Luffy, give us a hand." Ace called. 

He turned to Ace and Zoro trying to bring a bed upstairs. The boy helped Ace as they brought up all three beds. Zoro put all his weights and weight lifting stuff in the garage. Ace set up the cable and the tv while Luffy, still sat looking out the window. 

"Luffy, what are you looking at?" 

"The rain, I never got to see it much at our old place. All I could see was that dumb brick wall. But, It's so nice here Ace." 

Ace chuckled, "You think Sabo would like it here too?" 

Luffy smiled and nodded as Zoro walked down with a juice box. 

"Luffy." 

He turned as Zoro tossed him the juice box. 

"Ace you wanna beer?" Zoro asked. 

"Yeah." 

Zoro cocked open two beers as Luffy sucked down his juice. He handed one to Ace and then sat next to Luffy looking out the window. 

"Isnt the rain nice Zoro?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah, no more leaks in the ceiling, no more pools of water on the floor. And we can enjoy it from inside." 

Ace chuckled, "Amen, I got tired of waking up in the middle of the night with water dripping on my head." 

Luffy held out his juice box, "To the new house!" 

Zoro and Ace clinked there glass bottles against Luffy's cardboard before taking a drink. As a week went by, Ace and Luffy had a welcoming party to there new house while Zoro worked out in the garage. Once he finished he went upstairs to shower. When he was done the party started to die down, Zoro cleaned up then he took out the trash. There was a small chuckle. He turned, to him. The breath taking blonde. With heart stopping blue eyes. Zoro swallowed hard as the man chuckled a little harder. 

"You must be my new neighbor."   
The blonde said leaning against the fence. 

His sapphire blue eyes, or eye, as the other hid behind a blonde curtain. But. That one blue eye, that dazzling glint of color. Made Zoro give a breathless chuckle.

"Yeah, I moved in last week." Zoro said. 

The blonde shifted onto his elbow and rested his head on the palm of his hand. 

"You gonna tell me your name, or you gonna stand there with your towel wrapped around your hips like that?" The blonde cocked a curled bow. 

Zoro growled, "No one asked you." 

The blonde held out his hand, "Vinsmoke Sanji, Sous Chef of the Baratie." 

"Roronoa Zoro, Cheif of the Sunny Police." 

"Ah, so your Zoro. Nami-swan has told me a lot about you." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah, like the time you got lost on the way to a robbery." 

Zoro's face broke out in a soft pink. 

"Your face is kinda cute like that." Sani's purred. 

His face grew a darker shade,   
"Keep your curly brow off my property! 

Sanji raised his hands before backing away from the fence. 

"Goodnight, shitty Officer." Sanji hummed. 

The door shut, Zoro stood unable to move. His heartbeat was in his ears, his fists clenched tight. His heartbeat pounded faster, as a mental image of the blonde popped into his head. Zoro squeezed his eyes shut trying to get the blonde's image out of his head. He growled before storming inside and into his room. He tossed away his towel putting on his pajama bottoms. He sat on his bed clenching his hair with shaky hands and his eyes shut tight. He's never felt like this before, with anyone. Not even with any of the blind dates Nami set up for him. Why him? Why this mysterious blonde? Zoro opened his eyes and looked at his shaky palms. 

"What's wrong with me?" He muttered.


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is feeling strange about his new neighbor. Maybe a nice dinner will settle things down.

"I'm telling you, he's some kind of Alien." Zoro said looking out the window. 

Sanji sat outside pulling out weeds from his garden. 

"Why don't you talk to him, you two have more in common then you think." Nami hummed. 

"No way, I would never have a crush on that curl-" 

"Your crushing on him?!" Nami squealed. 

He pursed his lips, "That's not my point." 

"Your in denial, then you will start get butterflies in your stomach, then your courage will break, then you will accept that you love him." 

Sanji perked up before he looked to Zoro, he moved to the wall having Sanji snicker to himself and go back to pulling weeds. 

"Zoro? You okay? Did he see you spying on him?" 

"Shut up! I was not spying, I was observing." 

"HA! Got you in your own act." 

Zoro growled before hanging up, he glanced out the window again before Luffy bounded onto his back. 

"Is that our neighbor?" Luffy asked. 

"Yep." 

"Why are you watching him?" 

"I'm not, I'm observing."

"Let's go meet him, he looks like a nice guy." 

But before Zoro could object Luffy already bounded off. 

"So, how do you feel about Zoro? He's in denial about you." 

"N-Nami-swan, I don't need anymore people in my life. I am fine jus-" 

"You are not, I've known Zoro for a long time. He can take care of you, he will make you happy and hopefully you fall back in love." 

"I fell in love once and look where that got me ended up." 

"Please Sanji, for me. Just, give him that extra push." 

The door to Zoro's house opened, "I'll call you later." 

Sanji hung up turning to the two ravenettes poking over his fence. 

"Can I help you?" Sanji asked sitting back on the grass. 

"We live with Zoro, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and this is my brother Portgas D. Ace." 

"I'm Vinsmoke Sanji, For brothers, shouldn't you have to have the same last name?" 

"Nah, you don't have to be blood to be brothers." Ace said.

Sanji chuckled, "I guess your right." 

"You have any siblings?" 

"Nah, I was adopted by my old man. I run a restaurant with him called the Baratie." 

"You work at the Baratie?" Luffy gasped. 

"That I do." 

"You should cook something for us sometime." 

"Only if your green haired friend can come." 

Luffy smiled wide, "You like Zoro too?" 

Sanji chuckled, "We will see, if he stops hiding in his room and comes out here."

He glanced up to Zoro who snuck behind the wall next to the window. 

"Zoro! Sanji agreed to make us food if you come out here!" Luffy cried. 

He growled shutting his curtain. 

Sanji chuckled putting the weeds in a basket before tossing them away in the compost bin. 

"Your garden is really nice." Luffy said. 

"It took about," Sanji counted on his fingers before he chucked, "A good five years." 

"Five years?" Luffy gasped. 

"Yeah, I'll go prepare dinner, why don't you go get your friend. Then just come on over." 

He then went inside, Ace hummed. 

"Oh, Dang. Luffy I forgot I have a date tonight with. Er. Marc- Maria." Ace said, "So I will have to have a rain check." 

Ace looked to his watch before going inside. Zoro stepped out moments later in a black t shirt and white pants. Zoro and Luffy went up to the house, Luffy knocked only to have the door push open. They walked in. 

"Take off your shoes!" Sanji called. 

They did looking at the neat home. But. Something was odd, there was darker squares on the wall. Like pictures used to hang there and were taken down recently. Zoro touched the wall. 

"The house came like that, my house is haunted. A old man died in this house." 

Luffy gasped trotting up to Sanji. Behind him, he placed a picture face down. As he and Luffy went to the kitchen, Zoro walked up to the picture he was about to pick it up. 

"Zoro! Check out this kitchen!" Luffy cried. 

He went to the kitchen to find it larger then a normal kitchen in a house. 

"Whoa." Zoro muttered. 

"Welcome to my kitchen." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro's stomach, it. It felt flustered and his heart then skipped a beat. All because of that smile. A genuine smile, Sanji bubbled and lit up taking about how great his kitchen was. And grew that feeling again. His hands trembled as it began to get hard to swallow. His heartbeat started to beat more into his ears. 

"Z-Zoro? Are you okay?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zoro said. 

He sat down at the bar, Sanji leaned over the counter. 

"Shall I give you a drink?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro looked up to catch a glimpse of the blonde. 

"Yeah. Whatever is fine."

Sanji chuckled as Luffy sat next to Zoro and patted his back. 

"It's okay buddy, maybe your just hungry." Luffy said. 

Zoro glanced up to Sanji's back pulling out a bottle of alcohol. He perked up glaring at the familiar bottle. 

"That bottle, what kind is it?" 

Sanji perked up before he smirked, "An eye for liquor huh? This is one that is hard to find anymore Clementine number-" 

"Eleven." Zoro said. 

Sanji blinked, "Why yes." 

Zoro chuckled, "It was my first drink." 

"Zoro! Look at this!" Luffy cried. 

He got up finding Luffy by the sliding glass door. He knelt down looking out the window. 

"He has a dog." Luffy smiled. 

Sanji leaned against the doorway, "You can let her in, she's very well behaved. I have a cat too, but. She must be off wandering the neighborhood like she always is." 

"Zoro has a dog too! His name is Chopper, him and I play allot." 

"Oh?" Sanji asked. 

"He's a K9 for my squad. He's helped spot drug deals all the time." Zoro said. 

Sanji hummed, as Luffy let the white poodle in. She pounced on Luffy licking his face. 

"Marie, down." Sanji said. 

She sat down wagging her tail with a white ball of fluff on her tail. Luffy laughed before he embraced her. 

"She's so soft. Zoro! Come pet the dog with me." Luffy said. 

There was a chime before Sanji perked up, "Dinner is about ready so I'd go wash your hands in that bathroom." 

He pointed to the door as the two went to wash up. As they finished they sat at the table that food was already dished out and drinks were served. They sat thanking him for the meal. 

"Sanji! I noticed you had a pool outside! Can I swim in it?" Luffy asked. 

"When the weather gets nice enough sure." 

"Can I toss this penny in your fountain?" 

Luffy pulled out a penny pointing to the small fountain sitting by the door. 

"Uh, go on ahead." 

Luffy got up and went to the fountain, Zoro and Sanji watched the younger boy's face scrunch and then snap his eyes open and toss the penny in. 

"If, if there is anything you need. My door is open for you, and your friends." Sanji said. 

Zoro turned to him, "As is mine, thank you for the meal." 

Sanji smiled as Zoro got up going up to Luffy tossing his fourth penny into the fountain. 

"Okay, that's enough wishes. Let's go home." Zoro said. 

Marie bounded up to Luffy as he patted her head. 

"Zoro can we go pick up Chopper tomorrow?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah, we can go get him tomorrow." 

Luffy smiled as they said their goodbyes. They went back home to the house, Zoro went to his room and took off his shirt. 

"Darling! It's time to come home!" Sanji called. 

Zoro perked up looking out the window. Sanji stood in a silk red robe. Clutching it tight as he called out into the night. Zoro opened his window. 

"Oi! What are you looking for?" Zoro called. 

Sanji turned to him, "My cat, she. She hasn't come home yet. I'm worried."   
I  
"Stay there, I'll be right back." 

Zoro shut the window pulling on a different shirt. Grabbing a couple of flash lights and headed downstairs. Luffy was already asleep when Zoro left. He headed over to Sanji's and handed him a flash light. 

"I'll help you find her." Zoro said.


	3. The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji go out into the night looking for Sanji's lost cat. Only to come ho e empty handed. But the bad news Ace tells Zoro the next morning might change there friendship forever.

Sanji smiled, "Well, let me change too. Come inside." 

Zoro and Sanji went inside, Marie trotted up to Zoro and sat next to him. She sniffed his pants before she gave out a soft bark. He patted her head as she nuzzled against his hand. 

"Do you have a picture of the cat?" Zoro asked. 

"Yes, ones on the piano in the other living room." 

Zoro walked down the hall ending up in the kitchen, he pursed his lips before wandering down into the garage. 

"And what do you think your doing in here?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro turned to him, "Looking for the other living room." 

Sanji chuckled, "In the garage?" 

He grumbled as he stepped out of the garage and into the house. Sanji showed him the other living room. It looked it could fit a prince. Zoro touched the piano making it chime. 

"You play?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji shrugged, "Not in years." 

"Why?" 

"I, I wasn't very good." 

"Play something for me, I will be the judge of that." 

"We have to go find my cat, but maybe some other time." 

Zoro sighed as Sanji handed him a picture of a white cat sitting on his lap. With a black spot around its eye. 

"That's her."

Sanji linked arms with Zoro, "Let's go." 

Zoro's heart skipped a beat as Sanji smiled. They left the house heading down the street. Sure the days were warm, but as night fell. It got cold. Sanji huddled to Zoro for warmth in his thin button up. Zoro's steal eyes never left the blonde who called out into the cold air. His tender fingers coiled around Zoro's heated skin. His heart raced as his stomach turned and fluttered. Sanji turned to Zoro who was just staring at him. 

"You okay? You got warm all of a sudden." Sanji asked. 

Zoro blushed softly turning away, "I'm fine." 

"Cook-San, Officer-San." 

They turned to Robin standing outside holding her coat around her chest. Sanji detached himself from Zoro and approached her. 

"Darling is missing, have you seen her?" Sanji asked. 

She shook her head, "I can't say I have, but I will keep an eye out." 

"Thank you, Zoro and I are going around the neighborhood looking for her." 

She giggled, "I wish you both luck." 

Sanji smiled taking Zoro's arm again as they walked off. She smiled pulling out her phone and made a quick phone call. 

"Things, are going better then we had planned. Nami-san." She said. 

Sanji sighed as they made there way back home. 

"Do you have anything of hers?" Zoro asked. 

"She had a blanket she would lay on, but what would that do?" Sanji asked. 

"I have a tracking dog, maybe I can find her that way tomorrow morning." 

"You would do that for me?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro cracked a small smile, "We would be even for dinner." 

Sanji embraced Zoro making him stiffen. 

"Thank you." Sanji muttered. 

He pulled back before going inside. Zoro backed up from the house before smiling and going back home. He went up to his room putting the flash lights back and taking off his shirt. A light came on and gleamed into his room. He looked out finding Sanji smiling and dancing with his dog. She jumped up on the bed as Sanji changed into his pajamas. Zoro admired how pale someone's skin could be. His phone went off he turned picking it up and answering the call from Robin.

"So, What's the deal with you and cook-san?" She asked.

"Nothing I was-"

"Do you have a strange feeling in your stomach? Is he in your head?" 

"Yeah." 

She giggled, "Nami-san told me that your crushing on him."

"Look it's not like that-" 

"I know it is, do something nice for him." 

Zoro looked over to Sanji bubbling with a smile on his face while he was on the phone.

"Sometimes you meet someone and even though you never liked blue eyes before, their eyes are your new favorite color." 

"His eyes, are. Breath taking." Zoro confessed. 

As the morning was on the horizon. Ace walked into Zoro's room. 

"Zoro." Ace whispered. 

He growled before tossing over. 

"It's about Sanji's cat." 

Zoro snapped his eyes open and turned to Ace. They patted down the stairs to outside. They glanced to Sanji's house before he took Zoro to the backyard. Ace opened a shoe box revealing a dead white cat with a black spot around its eye. Zoro sighed looking at the collar. 

'Darling, if lost return to Sanji Vinsmoke.' 

"It's his cat." 

Zoro took the collar off and stuffed it in his pocket, "Put this somewhere were Luffy won't find it. I'll tell him later." 

He left going to his car and driving off. Ace put the lid back on putting her under the deck.   
Ace went inside when Luffy skipped down the stairs then up to Ace.

"Where's Zoro?" He asked.

Ace shrugged, "Beats me." 

Zoro stood inside of the kennel, a man came out with a German Short haired pincher. The dog sat next to the man looking up at him. Zoro smirked as he handed the leash off to Zoro. That's when he went wild hopping on his hind legs and lapping at Zoro's face. He chuckled. 

"Alright Chopper, down boy. Down." 

The dog obeyed looking up at him. Zoro took Chopper out of the kennel and they drove over to the pound. Chopper whined sinking down in the seat. 

"Come on boy." Zoro said. 

Chopper got out of the car and walked beside Zoro. They walked in as Zoro went to the front desk. 

"You want to get rid of him?" The man asked. 

"No I'm here to adopt." Zoro said. 

"Oh?, what are you looking for?" 

"A cat." 

"Right this way." 

Zoro knelt down to Chopper's level. 

"Chopper, I need you do to me a very big favor. You see, this guy I know. His cat died. And I want to get him a white small kitten. Can you do that for me?" 

Chopper nodded as Zoro handed him Darling's collar. Chopper picked it up and trotted into the cats kennel. The man blinked before he chuckled as Zoro got up. 

"You have him trained well." He said. 

"He's been very obedient. He's my best friend too." 

Chopper trotted into the cat kennel as cats hissed and growled at him. He looked around for a white kitten he jumped up to the top kennels. Cats batted at him making him push off. He trotted a bit father until he stopped. He turned to a small white kitten sitting far back in the cage. Chopper yipped as the kitten perked up. Chopper wagged his tail as the kitten walked up to him and sniffled his large nose. He dropped the collar before howling. Zoro perked up. 

"He found one." Zoro smiled. 

Zoro went into the kennel room and Chopper pointed to the lower cage. He knelt down seeing the small kitten. 

"Good boy." Zoro patted his head. 

Zoro opened the cage picking up the small kitten and the collar. He put the kitten on the counter putting the collar around its neck. 

"He's finally got a home." The man said. 

The man put the kitten in the box but Zoro stopped him. He picked up the kitten noticing the heart on its chest. He chuckled as he handed back the cat. They put him in a box with holes in it. Zoro and Chopper soon left to go back home. He pulled up in Sanji's driveway and sighed. 

"This is going to be harder then I thought." Zoro grumbled. 

He got out with Chopper holding the box by the handle. 

"Sit here until I call you over." Zoro said. 

Chopper sat behind the gate as Zoro went to the door. He rang the doorbell, Sanji perked up from the paper and went to the door. He opened it and smiled to Zoro.

"Oh Zoro, I wasn't expecting you this early." Sanji said. 

"I, I found your cat." Zoro sighed. 

"You did? Where is she?" 

Zoro explained that Ace woke him up early this morning finding his cat. And that he was in the backyard in a shoe box. The light in Sanji's eyes faded tears pricked the corner of his eyes as he clutched his hands tighter. 

"Do-Don't cry, I got something for you." Zoro said. 

Zoro turned to Chopper who trotted over with the box. He jumped up on Sanji holding out the box. Sanji held out his hands as Chopper dropped the box in his hands and backed off. He opened the box and gasped softly. The kitten's head popped out and mewed softly at Sanji. 

"And look," Zoro said picking up the kitten, "He's got a heart on his chest." 

Sanji smiled before taking the kitten. 

"Why would you do this for me?" Sanji asked. 

"I, it felt like the right thing to do." Zoro said. 

"What happened to darling?" 

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you see. She was hit by a car and someone tossed her on the side of the road.   
Ace was coming home from his date when he found her. I'm sorry Sanji." 

Sanji looked to the small kitten before back up at Zoro. Chopper barked making Sanji turn to him. 

"Oh, Chopper, this is Sanji. Sanji this is Chopper, my K9." 

Chopper held out his paw as Sanji shook it. Sanji chuckled letting his paw go, he looked back to Zoro and embraced him. 

"Thank you." Sanji said. 

He pulled back smiling to the small kitten. When Marie trotted down the stairs, Chopper bolted inside to greet her. 

"Chopper!" Zoro snapped. 

He hunched with his tail between his legs looking over to Zoro. 

"He's fine. He's not hurting anyone. Go on Chopper, you can see her." 

Chopper's tail batted as he turned back to Marie. Sanji smiled turning to Zoro. 

"I." 

"Do you want to go out sometime?" They said at the same time. 

Sanji snorted a chuckle as Zoro smirked. The kitten mewed having Sanji pet the small being. 

"I'd Iove to." They said again. 

Zoro chuckled leaning against the doorframe, as Sanji chuckled softly.

"You wanna see a movie on Friday?" Zoro asked. 

"You mean tomorrow? Yeah, but I work until eight I hope that isnt to late for you." Sanji said. 

"That's fine. I don't go back to work for another week. I'm on a vacation." 

"Oh? All week you say. Well I better keep you occupied during that time." 

Zoro avoided eye contact as his cheeks had a tint of a light pink. 

"Chopper, we're going home." Zoro called. 

Chopper trotted up to Zoro as they were about to walk off. Sanji grabbed his arm pulling him closer. Sanji kissed his cheek before letting go. 

"Thank you, Marimo." Sanji said. 

Zoro stiffened as Sanji shut the door resting back on the back of the door. He looked to the small kitten. He noticed the collar of Darlings around his neck. Then the heart on his chest. Marie trotted over to him and licked his cheek. Then she sniffed the small kitten Sanji set the small one down to explore his new home. 

"I gotta tell Nami-swan."


	4. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji are going out on there first date. Only to have a change of plans and have the best night of there lives.

Zoro sat on the floor looking at his closet. Luffy sat next to him. 

"Well, Sanji is a classy man. Wear something. Classy." 

"Luffy, do I look like a man who owns classy things?" Zoro asked. 

The boy pursed his lips before Zoro's phone rang. Zoro picked up his phone and   
answered it. 

"Hello?" 

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, I can't believe you didn't tell me about your date with Sanji." Nami teased.

"I'm hanging up now. 

"No Zoro wait. I want to help you. Give me five minutes, I'm helping Sanji." 

"Your with Sanji now?" 

Zoro looked out the window to Nami standing in the window. 

"Yep. No peaking." 

She closed the curtain making Zoro growl. 

"Nami-San. I don't know-" 

She gasped before hanging up, Zoro looked at the two silhouettes in the room. He grumbled turning back to the closet. 

Sanji adjusted the brown tie to go with his black sweater vest and tan blazer. He had a white button up and brown slacks that may have been a wee to tight. 

"Are you sure Nami-San. I don't want to over dress." Sanji asked. 

"I'm going to be dressing him too. Finish up here and Zoro will pick you up soon." 

Nami trotted down the stairs then down to Zoro's house. Chopper barked as Nami broke into the already unlocked door. 

"Down Chopper, it's me." 

She stood as the dog sniffed around her and yapped softer apologizing. 

"Is Zoro upstairs still?" 

Chopper barked, as Nami headed upstairs to Zoro and Luffy sitting in front of the closet. 

"Idiots." She muttered. 

She went into the closet going around, she tossed him some blue jeans a dark green button up and a black blazer. 

"Put it on."

She closed the curtain escorting Luffy out. Zoro changed into the outfit. 

"Alright." Zoro sighed. 

Nami poked her head in and smiled. 

"Alright, we're getting somewhere." 

She untucked his shirt and loosened a few buttons. 

"He likes sexy so." 

"We're just going to a movie." Zoro said. 

"Yeah. Sure." 

She put some breath mints in his pocket and a little something extra. 

"Just in case." 

Zoro rolled his eyes as Nami tossed him his black converse. 

"Hurry up! Jeez, I've waited five years for this." Nami said. 

"Huh? Why is that?" 

Nami pursed her lips before she sighed, "Sanji's stubborn about telling about himself." 

Zoro cocked a brow chewing on one of the mints. 

"Zoro, I never asked. Do you, like kids?" Nami asked. 

He chuckled, "Of course, I babysit Tony all the time. Why?" 

She shrugged, "No reason." 

Zoro got up before going downstairs grabbing the golden bouquet of flowers. Luffy trotted after Zoro up to the door. 

"Zoro, you going on your date now?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah I am." Zoro said looking at himself in the mirror by the door. 

Luffy watched Zoro double check himself smile and lick across his teeth. Luffy snorted a laugh before Zoro left. He went to Sanji's house. The blonde peaked out the window before going to the door. Zoro stopped on the path to Sanji's house looking at him. A soft smile spread across his lips looking at Sanji leaning in the doorway. Sanji walked up to him shutting the door behind him. Zoro's eyes never left Sanji's being slowly approaching him. He adjusted Zoro's collar before smoothing out his shirt. 

"You clean up well. I'd like to see this you more often." Sanji said. 

Zoro chuckled before kissing Sanji's cheek and handing Sanji his bouquet of flowers. The blonde smiled as Zoro pulled back lacing his fingers with his. 

"We should go. I have a night planned out for us." 

Sanji smiled as they went to his car as they drove off. After about a few good minutes with Sanji's help they got to the movie theater. Sanji left the flowers in the back as they headed into the strip mall to find it all lined with lights and people gathered around. 

"It's must be that festival that is going on." Zoro said. 

"Oh, it's the moon festival. At midnight the moon turns. Blue. I can't say myself I've seen it but. Someday." 

"Maybe that someday, will be today." 

Sanji turned to Zoro who smiled softly. 

"What about the movie?" Sanji asked. 

"Ah, it's fine. We can see it another time." 

Sanji smiled as they took hands going around to shops selling trinkets and what nots. Zoro went to buy something for Sanji while he was distracted by the dancing people. Until it got to a slow dance and Sanji stood on the side lines watching others dance around.

"Excuse me, can I have this dance?" 

Sanji turned to Zoro who snorted a chuckle. He took Zoro's hand and pulled each other close. There fingers interlocked as they danced around with the other couples. Sanji had a sweet smile on his face moving slowly with Zoro before he looked up at the stars. 

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time, thank you Zoro."

Zoro leaned in and kissed Sanji's forehead, "I should be thanking you." 

Sanji looked back to Zoro and smiled. He leaned in and kissed him softly before pulling back and hanging his head.

"I'm sorry I should of been thinking of what I was doing." Sanji said. 

Zoro chuckled as he tilted Sanji's chin up and kissed him tenderly then pulled back rubbing his thumb across his cheek. 

"You were thinking the same thing I was." Zoro hummed. 

"Hurry! The moon! It's gonna turn soon!" 

They all headed to the parking lot sitting in there cars or on the hoods of there cars looking at the stars. Zoro and Sanji sat on the hood with Sanji resting on Zoro's shoulder. 

"Oh, I got something for you." Zoro said. 

Sanji perked up as Zoro rummaged in his pocket pulling out a knitted neon green bracelet. Sanji smiled taking the bracelet and putting it on his wrist. 

"Thank you Zoro." Sanji smiled.

Sanji cuddled closer to Zoro resting on his chest. Zoro smirked after an hour, the moon started to change. 

"Sanji, Sanji look." Zoro nudged him. 

The blonde hummed before sitting up. He looked up at the moon rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the sky and was in awe. The moon had changed into several shades of blue. 

"Oh Zoro. It's so beautiful." Sanji gasped. 

Zoro wasn't looking at the moon though, but the way Sanji's blue eyes changed with each shade of the moon. Zoro smiled softly resting on his knee watching Sanji's face. His eyes never leaving the moon. Until the last shade turned out to white. He turned to Zoro still staring at him.

"What?" Sanji asked. 

He chuckled turning away and resting on the back of the car and shutting his eyes.

"Nothing." 

"No tell me, is there something on my face?" 

He rubbed his face looking at his hands to find nothing. 

"Why were you looking at me like that?" 

Zoro chuckled cracking an eye open, "I can't look at yah? Your eyes were changing shades of blue like the moon. That's all." 

Sanji blushed softy as Zoro closed his eyes smirking to himself. Sanji wanted to knock that smirk off his face, and he did. With a simple kiss. Sanji crawled off the hood making Zoro turn to him. 

"Come on, it's late. We should head home now." Sanji said. 

Zoro sighed before they got in their car and started there way home. Zoro held Sanji's hand as he drove them home, running his thumb over Sanji's. 

"So, you haven't dated anyone in five years? Why's that?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji's hand clenched in Zoro's, "I just, never got around to." 

"Lies, you have to have a reason." 

Sanji grumbled then sighed, "I don't know, I just. Never connected with anyone like I do with you." 

Zoro smiled a little, "Oh, is that so?" 

Sanji nudged him, "Shut up."

They laughed before arriving to Sanji's house, Zoro walked him up to the front steps. Sanji leaned against the door as Zoro pinned him to it. 

"So, did you have fun?" Zoro breathed softly. 

Sanji hummed, "I did, thank you." 

Zoro smirked before leaning in and kissing Sanji softly. Which then burned into more of a heated kiss as there arms wrapped around each other pulling the other closer. With teeth scraping against teeth, and tongue meshing with the other. Marie barked on the other side of the door making them both jump and pull back. Sanji panted softly before looking up at Zoro. 

"I want to do this again sometime. I hope you don't mind." Sanji panted softly. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji turned and unlocked the door to be greeted by the small kitten. Sanji picked him up and held him close before looking at Zoro. 

"Thank you for tonight. I hope we an do this again sometime." Sanji said. 

"I hope so too. Sleep well." 

Zoro turned and left as Sanji closed the door behind him his heart had finally calmed down from the intimate moment they had before going upstairs. Zoro opened the door to his house and yawned he flicked on the lights to the living room. His eyes widened as he dropped his coat. Ace pulled of the naked blonde man that lied under him. 

"Zoro, Zoro, I can explain." 

"Wh-What happened with that girl? Who's that? Why?" 

They all sat in the living room in a circle as Ace explained the situation. 

"Zoro, this is Marco. My boyfriend of a year now. The reason I refer to him as Maria is because I don't want Luffy to know. Please don't tell Luffy, I don't want him to think less of me." Ace begged.

"You've been sneaking around with this guy for a year now? Isn't Luffy home?" 

"Nah, he went over to someone's house to stay the night. The pink haired kid, Coby?" 

"Alright but you better tell him soon. I'm going to bed and pretending this never happened." 

Zoro got up and went upstairs taking off his outfit and opening his curtain and went to bed. The next morning Sanji woke up to his phone going off. 

"Hello?" He grumbled. 

The woman on the other side of the phone was ranting and arguing. 

"If you just called me to rant call your husband." 

Sanji sat up as she said something. 

"Fine, I'll come to see her. Not you." 

He hung up and yawned, he looked out his window to Zoro waking up at the same time. Sanji swallowed hard seeing his well defined chest and abs walking by the window. He shook it off and packed a small bag. Putting on a button up shirt and some jeans. He headed out to his car tossing his bag in the back. 

"Oi, where you going?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji jumped turning to Zoro, still half naked and holding the news paper under his arm. 

"Would you put some clothes on, do you not have any decency for yourself?" Sanji said. 

"Where you going?" Zoro asked. 

"I have some work to do, I'll be back in a week." 

"A WEEK?!"


	5. That One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is sent out to do some "work" stuff for a week. Leaving Zoro to bum around finding to entertain himself. Once Sanji returns they are both in for a little, surprise.

"What?! A Week?!" Zoro barked. 

Sanji sighed leaning against his car, "Yes, it's not that bad." 

Zoro pinned Sanji to the car, "What are you leaving for?" 

"Work stuff, here. Put your number in my phone and I'll call you." 

Sanji handed him his phone as Zoro put in his phone number. 

"Don't worry, I'll call you. I promise." 

"Call me when you get there." 

Sanji smiled, "I will." 

They embraced exchanging small kisses before Sanji got in his car and drove off. Zoro sighed walking back to there house and going inside. He changed into a pair of sweats and went down to make coffee and read the paper. 

This week was going to be hard. 

A day later Zoro got a phone call. He reached over grabbing his phone and answering it. 

"Hello?" Zoro grumbled. 

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine." Sanji bubbled. 

"It took you a day to get there?" Zoro asked. 

"Oh no, I got here late yesterday and I didn't know if you awake or not so I wanted to call you now." 

"I wasn't awake now." 

"Yeah, I decided you also needed a wake up call, it's noon wake your lazy ass up." 

Zoro chuckled, tossing over on his back. 

"You miss me yet?" Sanji asked. 

"Terribly." 

Sanji chuckled blowing out smoke from his cigarette. 

"Just a few more days and I'll be home. I'll make you a big dinner. Does that sound good? Would we be even?" 

"Also we go swimming in your pool." Zoro said. 

Chopper opened his door and jumped on Zoro making him groan. 

"Chopper, your on my stomach." Zoro groaned. 

Sanji chuckled, "I got to go. I'll call you before you go to bed." 

"Alright, I'll hear from you then." 

Sanji smiled hanging up and looking at his phone. 

"Does someone have a little crush?" She hummed. 

He dabbed out his cigarette and turned to the brunette woman. 

"Don't patronize me." Sanji snapped.

He went inside shutting the door behind him. 

Zoro sat saving Sanji's number in his phone. 

"Did you ask if I could go play in his pool?" Luffy asked. 

"Oh, I forgot." 

Zoro texted Sanji asking about Luffy playing in the pool. Sanji replied with of course just clean up when your done. Luffy howled before running upstairs with Chopper behind him. Zoro chuckled as he went out to the back and jumped Sanji's fence. The backyard was simply beautiful. Luffy tried to jump the fence only to get his swim trunks stuck and slam into the fence. Marie trotted outside and curled on the rug on the porch. Zoro grumbled pulling Luffy off the fence and onto the grass. Chopper jumped over the fence and trotted up to Marie curling up with her. 

"Oi! Chopper! You take care of her while Sanji's gone got it?" Zoro said. 

Chopper barked as Luffy splashed into the pool with his tube floaty. Luffy, he can't swim. But he enjoyed floating around with his floaties. Zoro looked up to the dark house and sighed. 

"Zoro, where did Sanji go?" Luffy asked bumping into the side of the pool. 

"He went on some work stuff, he didn't tell me in detail but eh I don't care." 

"Ugh he hasn't told you?" 

They turned to Nami leaning over the other fence. 

"Told me what? And why are you over there?" Zoro asked. 

"I live here you idiot. And if he won't say anything I won't. Unless you pay me." 

"I'd rather hear it from him anyway!" 

Nami giggled before she leaned against the fence resting her arms on the top. 

"So how was your date? I saw you two going pretty lively at each other last night when you dropped him off." 

Zoro blushed slightly, "Why the hell do you want to know! Stop nosing in our business." 

"Have you seen Tony? He's going into the third grade." 

"Tony's going into the third grade?!" Luffy cried. 

Nami nodded, "He's growing up on us. Maybe you should see if you can babysit him again sometime soon." 

"I probably will soon, I have a few more days before I go back to work." 

It took three days before there was a knock on the door. Zoro perked up from looking at Sanji's house and turned to the door. He got up and opened the door. There. Stood a young boy with a pink tall hat with a white x on it. He had large brown eyes and curly brown hair. 

"Tony, what a surprise to see you." Zoro said. 

He stuck his tongue out at Zoro. 

"You knew I was coming over." Tony said.

Zoro let the boy in as he looked around the house. But something seemed familiar in Zoro's new home. 

"You guys had a party yet?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah when we first moved in." 

"And you didn't invite me?!" 

Zoro chuckled, "Well, I didn't think you wanted to come. But. I have a friend here you can play with." 

He whistled as Chopper ran down the stairs seeing Tony. 

"Wh-what happened to Chopper?" Tony asked looking up at Zoro. 

"That is Chopper." 

Tony turned back to the dog that gave a small bark at him. He smiled before he embraced the dog. Chopper sniffed at the hat before he took it off his head and ran off. Tony laughed chasing after him, Zoro chuckled before he sat back at the table and looked out the window. Tony trotted in with Chopper wearing his hat. He climbed into the chair across from Zoro and looked at Sanji's house. 

"Hey! That's Sanji's house!" Tony smiled. 

"That it is." Zoro smiled turning to the boy.

"My mom says that you like Sanji, is that right?" 

"That is true." 

Tony smiled, "That's good, I hope he like's you too." 

"Don't worry he does." 

Chopper placed the hat back on his head, Tony turned to him and hugged his neck. Tony and Chopper ran around playing until Luffy got home from work. 

"Luffy!" Tony cried. 

Tony skipped up to him before latching onto his leg. Zoro chuckled as Luffy smiled to the smaller boy. He picked Tony up and spun him around before they headed up into Luffy's room. Zoro chuckled before ordering pizza for lunch. That night Tony fell asleep on Zoro's lap while Luffy snored on the floor. Zoro brushed through Tony's hair before the door was knocked on. Zoro got up placing a pillow under Tony's head and going to the door. Zoro opened it to find Robin putting something in her bag. She looked up to Zoro and smiled softly. 

"Tony's asleep on the couch." Zoro motioned. 

Robin walked in seeing Chopper lying next to him holding his hat. She smiled before going up to Tony and scooping up her son. She took the hat and paced it on his head. 

"Thank you for the short notice. Franky was working and I couldn't watch him." 

"Don't worry, my doors are always open for you guys." 

She chuckled, sweeping Tony's bangs away and walked to her car. Zoro was about to close the door when Robin perked back up to him. 

"Your very well with kids, have you ever thought about being a father?" Robin asked. 

Zoro chuckled leaning against the doorframe. 

"I, I never really thought about it before." Zoro said. 

Robin smiled, "Well, you'd be a good one. Just. Keep it in mind." 

Zoro smiled before shutting the door. 

Eventually Zoro had to go to work, once he did. He forgot how boring the slow days were. And how long his hours were. As his shift was finally over and he was done patrolling he went home pulling into the driveway. He stepped out to hear a wolf whistle. 

"Have I ever told you I liked a man in a uniform?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro turned to the blonde leaning against the fence. He smirked approaching the blonde pinning him to the fence. Sanji took off his hat and placed it on his head pointing a finger gun at his chest. 

"Your under arrest." Sanji hummed. 

"Oh? What for?" Zoro asked. 

"For not kissing me yet." 

Zoro chuckled leaning in and kissing him. Sanji pulled on the collar of his uniform pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Sanji let go having Zoro pull back. 

"So, how about a little swim." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro chuckled before Sanji took his hand taking him inside. He pressed Zoro to the wall kissing him softly before trailing down to his neck. 

"Cook, can't you wait until we get in the pool." Zoro asked. 

Sanji's blue eyes flicked up to Zoro and smirked. 

"I guess." 

Sanji walked off stripping of his shirt and tossing it away. 

"Come and get me officer." Sanji hummed turning to him. 

Zoro smirked unbuttoning his shirt and watched Sanji step into the pool with his briefs on. He rubbed the cool water on his arms as Zoro followed behind him kicking off his pants and shoes. Zoro joined him, Sanji's arms rested back on the pool Zoro swam up to him kissing him softly. He moved to his cheeks then down his jaw to his neck. Sanji pushed Zoro off before pinning him to the edge of the pool. Zoro helped him up on his hips as they kissed roughly clashing teeth and nipping lips. Sanji panted pulling back and panting but Zoro didn't stop. He kissed his neck making Sanji's breath hitch as he whimpered out a moan. Then the doorbell rang. Zoro growled pulling himself from Sanji's neck. 

"Now what?" Zoro snapped. 

Sanji chuckled as Zoro let him go. They got out of the pool grabbing towels and wrapping them around there hips. Zoro walked up to the door opening it. He didn't see anyone and grumbled. He was about to close it. 

"Hey!" 

He opened it to find a small blonde girl with curly blonde hair and large blue eyes. She looked up at him and smiled softly. 

"Hey cook." Zoro asked. 

"Hmm?" Sanji asked approaching him. 

"Do you have a little sister?" 

Sanji chuckled, "I told you I was adopted." 

Zoro turned as Sanji stood frozen as the little girl smiled wider and embraced his leg. 

"Daddy!" She cried. 

Zoro's eyes widened looking at Sanji. He looked down to the girl and back up at Zoro. 

"I will explain later. Just. Don't." Sanji sighed, "I promise I'll explain."


	6. What You Didn't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro finds out about Sanji's daughter and the truth comes out. But... Zoro reacts.... Different around them.

"Dad, who's this. He's very tall." 

The girl trotted over to Zoro and looked up at him. Zoro chuckled kneeling down to her. Sanji left to find his phone. 

"My name is Zoro, I am a friend of your dad's." Zoro said. 

He held out his hand as the girl shook it, "My name is Loulee Vinsmoke." 

"How old are you sweetheart?" 

She held up six fingers, "I'm going to go into the kindergarten this year! I'm so excited. So, Zoro. Are you the guy my dad has been talking about to my mom?" 

"Your mom?" 

She nodded, "My parents got divorced when I was one. My dad hasn't met anyone like you. Do you like my dad?" 

"Well, not right now," Zoro glanced up to Sanji bickering on the phone, "He didn't tell me about you or your mom." 

"Oh don't be mad at him Mr. Zoro. I was the one who snuck away in the back of my dad's car. I didn't want to be with my mommy anymore." 

Zoro turned back to her as she hung her head Zoro brushed back her bangs seeing the identical swirled brows like her father. You could tell that she was in fact Sanji's daughter. She smiled up at him with curiosity. 

"Why didn't you want to be with your mom?" Zoro asked. 

Her smile faded as she turned away from him. Zoro sighed as Sanji walked back into the hallway were the two were. Loulee smiled before approaching her father. Zoro noticed a bruise on her shoulder. 

"Sanji, her shoulder." Zoro said. 

He perked up before she backed up holding her shoulder. 

"It's nothing I ran into a wall that's all." She said. 

Zoro picked her up by the back of the shirt and sat her on the stairs. 

"Loulee, did your mother do this to you?" Zoro asked. 

The girl was stubborn, Sanji and Zoro knelt down to her. 

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" She asked. 

"We promise, Loulee you have to tell us what happened." Sanji said. 

She sighed looking up at them with her big blue eyes, "My mom hit me from asking when I could come and see you again. I'm okay I promise. Then that's when my mom called you and you came over." 

Zoro glared at Sanji before turning back to the girl. 

"But, I didn't know you had company I'm sorry dad." 

Sanji sighed, "Your mom said you could stay with me for a week since she's going off with her new husband. So go on to bed." 

She smiled before kissing Sanji's cheek and trotting upstairs. Zoro stood and walked down the hall to grab his clothes. Sanji grabbed his wrist and stopped him, Zoro glanced at him over his shoulder. 

"You lied to me to see your daughter, why didn't you tell me? You think I wouldn't of found out?" Zoro growled. 

"I was going to tell you, but I wanted to wait a while before I did. I didn't know how you would react." Sanji said. 

Zoro tore from Sanji's grip and turned to him, Sanji sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"About six years ago, I was married to Iris, Loulee's mother. She became pregnant and after Loulee was born. She divorced me because. She fell out of love with me and ended up marrying another man three months after the divorce. I haven't dated anyone in the time being because I thought she was coming back. But. That was before I met you." 

Sanji looked up to Zoro's scowl, he didn't say another word then he left. Sanji picked up his phone and made a phone call. 

"He knows now." Sanji said. 

Zoro and Sanji hadn't had any contact in the past three days. 

"This is ridiculous." Nami slammed her hands on her table before leaving. 

She banged on Zoro's door having Luffy answer. 

"Where. Is. He?" Nami growled. 

"In the Garage." 

She growled as Luffy shut the door to open the garage door. Nami stood before the door as it slowly opened. Her fingers drumming on her hips seething with anger. Zoro perked up to Nami. Before putting the bar back on the bench. Her nose scrunched in digest smelling how sweaty he was. He sat up rubbing his sweat rag on his forehead. 

"What do you want?" Zoro grumbled. 

"How dare you! He had hope that you would accept his daughter and him. He was so happy!" 

"Yeah he lied to me, he could of been honest and flat out told me. But he didn't and lied to my face. If it's so important to him then why did he lie to me about it?" 

"Because he didn't want you do this! Neglect him and push him away! It's been three days Zoro." 

Loulee perked up from picking flowers looking between the fence to Nami and Zoro bickering and spitting at each other. 

"Your impossible! Just kiss and make up already!" 

Loulee frowned looking at the flowers, thinking how this was all her fault. 

"If he told me straight out we wouldn't of been in this mess would we?" Zoro spat. 

Nami groaned before turning away and storming down to Sanji's house. Leaving the gate open, Loulee snuck out going into Zoro's yard. He grumbled strings of curse words pumping his bar up and down. 

"Are you mad at my dad because of me?" Loulee asked. 

Zoro placed the bar back up and sat up looking to the girl. 

"Nah, I'm just. Upset." Zoro said. 

She walked up to him and handed him a small yellow flower. 

"Those are buttercups. My dad kept my garden in shape for me for the little time I visit." 

Chopper's head popped up from the corner of the garage and bounded up to her and sat before her. She smiled before patting him on the head. 

"What's his name?" she asked. 

"Chopper." Zoro said. 

He held out his paw to her, she smiled taking it. 

"I'm Loulee, Sanji's daughter." 

Chopper licked the side of her face she giggled. 

"Loulee." Sanji called. 

She turned to her blonde father standing on the sidewalk before Zoro's house. Loulee turned to Zoro who was staring at Sanji. 

"Please, forgive my father." 

"Loulee, come here." Sanji said. 

She turned away and skipped up to her father. Sanji took her hand as they left back to there house. Zoro's eyes followed Sanji's bobbing head into the house. He then looked to the tiny flower in his hand. 

"Chopper, come." Zoro barked. 

He batted his tongue turning to Zoro and trotted inside. Zoro shut the garage and went up to shower. Luffy watched Zoro grumble up the stairs and toss away his towel. Chopper trotted up to him and sat next to him. 

"Why is he so mad?" Luffy asked. 

Chopper barked then the doorbell went off. Luffy got up to answer and there stood. Little Tony. 

"Where is he?" Tony asked. 

"He's in the shower. Why?" 

Tony moved by Luffy before going upstairs. He sat in front of the bathroom door he pouted and waited for Zoro. Chopper trotted up next to him and sat down in front of the door with him. 

"You can't let him leave got it?" Tony asked.

Chopper nodded as they stood before the door. Zoro dried off his hair before wrapping a towel around his hips. He opened the door to find the two sitting on the floor. 

"Zoro you meanie." Tony huffed. 

"What I do?" Zoro asked. 

"I heard what you did with Loulee and Sanji." 

Zoro groaned trying to get by but Tony and Chopper didn't move. 

"I'll only move if you go and apologize to Sanji." Tony said. 

"You want me to apologize wearing only but a towel?" Zoro asked. 

Tony squinted at him before getting up. Zoro walked past to his room, he shut the door and locked it. 

"Zoro your a meanie!" Tony scolded. 

He chuckled changing into some clothes. 

"Come on dad, maybe just talk to him." Loulee said. 

Sanji turned to her, "Don't worry, your dad will find someone who cares about the both of us." 

"Zoro does care about us. Maybe just go talk he might listen." 

Sanji folded the paper and set it on the table, "Enough, hurry and eat up before your dinner gets cold." 

She nodded digging inter her home made macaroni and cheese. 

Tony trotted out of the house and into Sanji's yard. Loulee snuck away while Sanji was cleaning up. 

"Come on, I know what will get them together." Tony said. 

They took hands before waking down the street into the falling sun. 

"Loulee, you want some dessert?" Sanji asked. 

He looked out into the living room where his blonde daughter was missing. 

"Loulee!" Sanji cried. 

He raced upstairs to her room, finding it empty. He checked around the whole house not finding her. He started to panic swinging open the back yard door. 

"Loulee!" Sanji cried. 

But no answer, he rushed to the front yard not to find her there either. But the gate was thrown wide and her tiny coat was on the fence. Sanji picked it up and went over to Nami's house. 

"Is she here?" Sanji asked. 

"Who?" She asked. 

"Loulee." 

She shook her head, grabbing her coat. She took Sanji's wrist and walked over to Zoro's house. She banged on the door having Zoro swing it open. 

"Have you seen Tony?" Zoro asked. 

They shook there heads, "Have you seen Loulee she's missing also."


	7. Finding Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji are forced to set out to find Tony and Loulee. Which there only hope at finding them helps them kiss and makeup.

Zoro growled, "Luffy stay here, Ace come with me. Chopper!" 

Ace put on his orange hat approaching them Chopper trotted up to them. 

"Do you have something of hers?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji handed him her small coat Zoro took it and held it in front of Chopper. 

"Tony didn't make it back home, and Loulee went missing. Can you help us?" 

Chopper gave a slight nod before sniffing into the fabric, Chopper sniffed around going past Sanji and Nami's feet. He went down to the sidewalk before howling. 

"He's got something." Zoro grabbed his leash before catching up with Chopper. 

They walked down the street as Chopper sniffed the ground. 

"Zoro, is there anything you want to say to Sanji?" Nami asked. 

"Bite me." Zoro growled to her, "I'm helping to find Tony, this is one of his plans to get me and the cook back together." 

Nami clicked her tongue before taking Ace's arm and whispering in his ear. They smirked before slowly falling behind until they disappeared behind them for good. 

"I'm sorry I got you in this mess." Sanji said, "After this I will have a good-"

Zoro raised a hand as Chopper sniffed into the woods. 

"Tony." Zoro sighed. 

He sat down before turning to them. 

"Your siding with them now?" Zoro asked. 

Chopper huffed, as Zoro growled scratching his head. He got up wrapping the leash around there legs bringing them closer to each other. Sanji clutched onto Zoro almost losing balance. He glanced up to the green haired man letting go. 

"Damn it!" Zoro spat. 

He grabbed Sanji's shirt and kissed him roughly. Sanji smiled wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. They pulled back with hints of blush on there cheeks. 

"I was upset you didn't tell me sooner, hell I love your kid. She's just like you." 

Zoro cracked a smile before embracing him, "I don't care anymore, just don't hide things from me." 

Sanji chuckled before embracing him back burying his face in his neck. 

"Don't scare me like that you idiot! I thought you hated me." Sanji cried. 

Zoro held him tighter calming Sanji down hiccuping out tears and sobbing. Chopper unwrapped himself from Zoro and Sanji's legs and barked into the forest. Zoro and Sanji pulled back looking at each other. Zoro smiled softly rubbing away Sanji's tears, he kissed his forehead before taking his hand and going into the forest. They smiled before finding the two asleep on a log. Zoro handed Chopper off to Sanji before picking up the two sleeping kids. Sanji's arm wrapped around Zoro's as they walked home. 

"My baby!" Robin cried. 

She rushed up to them taking Tony and holding him close. Franky came out a moment later to see them and sighed seeing Tony. Nami trotted down a moment later seeing the two together. 

"My, my what is this, did you kiss and make up already?" Nami asked. 

"I guess you could say that." Sanji smiled. 

She smiled, "Well I'm glad you two are back together now." 

Zoro sighed, "It's not fair." 

Sanji perked up to him, "What?" 

He grumbled looking at him, "When I was younger, my first adopted family I had a sister. She died when I was nine, then I was put back into an orphanage only to be picked up by the father I have now." 

Sanji's eyes were wide looking at Zoro. 

"What?!" 

"It wasn't fair I knew about some of your past and none of mine." 

Sanji chuckled embracing Zoro's side making Zoro smile and wrap his arm around Sanji's shoulders. He took Loulee and Sanji home placing the tired girl on her bed. Sanji grumbled looking at her. 

"Stubborn girl." He sighed. 

"She's just like her father." Zoro said getting up. 

Zoro took Sanji's side before going down to the door. 

"I need you to take pictures of the bruises for me, I already have a confession from her about your ex wife. But. If you want to go down this road. It will be hard." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Getting custody over your daughter." 

Sanji blinked, "I don't think that it will go over in my favor." 

Zoro chucked softly and kissed his cheek, "I know how to pull some strings from the right people." 

He then walked down the path to the sidewalk shutting the gate. Sanji watched him go back home and smiled softly before going inside himself. 

A month went by Loulee's mother never came to pick her up leaving her in Sanji and Zoro's care. 

"Zoro!" Loulee called. 

He cracked open an eye to the girl leaning over him. 

"Does flowers grow in your hair?" She asked. 

"No, I have hair not grass." 

She gave a soft disappointed oh. 

"Be careful Loulee, that's moss. It might get you." Sanji called. 

Zoro smirked before reaching up and pulling her onto his lap. He started to tickle her, she screamed out in laughter crying and begging him to stop. He chuckled letting her go. She tried to tickle Zoro but he only chuckled at her antic's. She pouted sitting back on her heels. There was a knock on the door making them perk up. Sanji dried off his hands before going up to the door. He opened the door as a police officer stood. 

"Oh, are you looking for Zoro?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro furrowed. 

"Are you Sanji Vinsmoke?" He asked. 

Sanji nodded, "Can I help you?"

"Your under arrest for kidnapping Loulee Wild." 

Zoro picked up Loulee and placed her on his hip before going up to the officer pulling out his handcuffs. He looked up at Zoro before he stiffened. 

"Ch-Chief. I." 

"What's the meaning of this, this girl hasn't been kidnapped. She is his daughter and is spending what little time she can with her father. The person you should be arresting is her mother for abuse to a child." Zoro growled. 

Loulee swallowed clutching onto his shirt, he was scary. 

"I, I apologize sir. I didn't know." 

"Since your here." Zoro handed Loulee off to Sanji before going to the dinning room and closing a file before going back to the door. He handed the folder to him. 

"Give those to smoker for me. The sooner we can get judge on this then this whole mess can be over." 

He nodded before apologizing and leaving. Sanji purred shutting the door and putting Loulee down before embracing him. He twirled his finger around Zoro's chest earning a smirk from the green haired man. 

"I didn't know you could be that scary." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro chuckled kissing Sanji softly. 

"No one should come and mess with you anymore." Zoro chuckled. 

He cocked a confused brow to Loulee though. 

"Why doesn't she have your last name?" Zoro asked. 

"My family the Vinsmokes are. Unreasonable. People. I don't want her mixed up with them. So Loulee inherited her mothers maiden name. Well. Unless I remarry or she chooses Iris's husbands last name." 

Sanji shrugged pulling Loulee's hair up into a ponytail. 

"Come on dinner is almost ready, let's go eat." Sanji said. 

"Food! Food!" Loulee chimed. 

They sat and ate a meal Sanji prepared for them. Zoro got a phone call and he answered it. 

"What?" Zoro barked. 

There was a man speaking on the other side making Sanji perk up to him. Zoro stabbed his stake and grunted. 

"Fine, I'll be there. Just don't waste my time." Zoro grumbled. 

He hung up setting his phone down. 

"I got to go." Zoro said standing up. 

He kissed Sanji's temple before going to the door. There was a slight tug on his pants making him turn. 

"I want a kiss too." Loulee said. 

Zoro knelt down brushing her bangs away and kissed her forehead. 

"You take care of our curly dad for me okay?" Zoro asked tilting up her chin.

She saluted him, "Yes sir." 

Zoro chucked before leaving, Loulee waved as he drove off in his cop car. She shut the door and skipped into the kitchen. Sanji sat smiling leaning over his food with his head resting on the back of his hands. 

"Dad? Are you okay?" Loulee asked. 

"Yeah." Sanji breathed, "I'm never better." 

Loulee took Zoro's seat and looked at her father. 

"Why are you sad?" She asked. 

Sanji chuckled softly, "I'm not sad." 

He sat up and leaned against the back of his chair. 

"Can you keep a secret?" Sanji asked. 

She nodded crossing her heart and holding up her hand. 

"I love him." Sanji smiled. 

She gasped, "You do?" 

He nodded, "Yeah, I never thought I could move on from your mom. But.. I did. And I want you to be happy with whoever you want to be with." 

She nodded, "I will dad." 

Sanji cleaned up putting away the leftovers and put Loulee to bed. Telling her a bedtime story and she went to sleep. Sanji then went to bed himself. He woke up later that night to a loud pounding on his door. He grumbled getting up as Loulee poked her head out of the doorway looking at him. 

"Go back to sleep sweetheart, I will get it." 

He walked down the stairs then up to the door, Loulee crept down the stairs peaking around the corner looking at the door. Sanji opened the door as Smoker stood taking off his hat. 

"I." Smoker sighed before looking him straight in the eye, "There was an accident, a drunk driver hit and crashed into Zoro. He is in a stable condition at the hospital. I can take you to him if you want."


	8. An Eye For An Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has been in an accident. When Sanji reaches the hospital he meets a very. Protective. Guest.

"H-He what?" Sanji whimpered. 

Smoker grumbled as Loulee stepped out and took her father's hand. 

"Go see him daddy." Loulee said. 

Sanji turned to the girl holding the small kitten. Marie trotted over and sat next to Loulee. 

"I'll go stay with auntie Nami while you go out. I'll be okay. Go see Zoro." 

Sanji knelt down and kissed her forehead, "Thank you sweetheart." 

Loulee smiled as she hopped down the stairs as Sanji put on his coat. Nami stepped out of her house a moment later as the girl went up to her. Loulee explained the situation while Sanji was escorted to the cop car. Luffy sat inside with Sanji as Smoker drove off. 

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Loulee asked. 

Nami smiled, "Zoro, is one of the strongest guys I know. He's just fine." 

Luffy and Sanji slammed the doors before rushing to the doors of the hospital.

"Wait!" Smoker called. 

They both stopped at the doors and turned back to Smoker. 

"I don't know how he looks, or anything. So be very cautious when you go in there." Smoker said leaning against his car. 

Sanji and Luffy turned back to each other before rushing inside. Both in there pajama's and frantically looking around for someone to help them. 

"Taro!" Luffy called. 

Law looked up from his clipboard to the two, the two sped walked up to him. 

"Alright what's wrong with both of you?" Law asked. 

"Zoro, where is he?" Luffy asked. 

Law looked back to his charts, "Roronoa-ya, he's in room 1031. Upstairs." 

Luffy nodded before running off, Sanji grumbled following after. He grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt and dragged him down the right hallway. Sanji stopped outside the door dropping Luffy. He got up and brushed himself off before putting on his straw hat, Luffy looked up to Sanji biting his lip. Luffy took his hand having Sanji turn to him. 

"Let's go in together." Luffy said. 

Sanji nodded, as they both placed there hands on the door handle before pushing open the door. They both stepped in seeing the curtain drawn. 

"It will be just a moment, I am re-bandaging his wounds." The nurse said. 

Sanji took a shaky breath clutching Luffy's hand. 

"It's okay take your time." Luffy said. 

"Strawhat." A husky voice spoke. 

"Hawkeyes! Why are you here?" 

A man stepped out shutting the curtain behind him, his golden eyes flicked to Sanji. 

"I'm his father, why wouldn't I of been here?" he said looking back to Luffy. 

He flicked back to Sanji approaching him, Sanji looked up to the man and gulped slightly. Sanji held out his hand. 

"I'm Sanji, Zoro's neighbor. And his boyfriend." 

He took his hand, "Dracule Mihawk, Roronoa's father." 

"It's nice to meet you sir." 

The curtain pulled back as they turned to him. Zoro lying in the hospital bed. His left eye was bandaged along with his chest. Sanji's heart crumbled seeing Zoro in such a broken state. Mihawk took his spot back next to Zoro. Luffy walked up to him, he poked his face making Mihawk growl at him. Sanji looked at the tube in his throat, and two in his arm. He walked closer his fingers dragging up the blanket up to his hand. 

"Who, did this to you?" Sanji muttered. 

It's been three days now. Sanji was back at home spending some time with his daughter. 

"Can I go see Zoro too?" Loulee asked. 

"You want to go see Zoro?" Sanji asked. 

She nodded, "He'd do the same for me. Or you." 

Loulee went to her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper. 

"Look, I even drew him a picture." She said. 

Sanji took the picture and opened it. Inside was a picture of Zoro in a bed with Sanji and her standing on the other side. And written above them was "Get well soon." With one of the L's backwards. Sanji smiled and handed it back to her. 

"He'll love it." Sanji said, "Aright I guess we can go see him." 

Loulee cheered before putting on her shoes as they headed out. She was put in a car seat in the back as they drove off. As they got to the hospital Loulee couldn't sit still. 

"I'm so excited to see Zoro!" She cried. 

Sanji chuckled unbuckling her, she dashed for the door before Sanji could blink. 

"Loulee!" Sanji called. 

The girl froze holding the door open. Sanji shut the door to the car and walked up to her. She took his hand as they walked inside. Sanji took her into the elevator as she pulled out her picture and unfolded it. As the elevator let them off on the second floor she stopped to a gift shop. There. Was a little shark push. 

"Wait dad." Loulee pulled him to stop. 

He stopped and turned to her. She pointed to the shark. 

"Can I get that for Zoro?" She asked. 

He pulled out his wallet and handed her a couple of dollars. She thanked him before trotting up to the lady. 

"Can I have that one please." She said pointing to the shark. 

She smiled taking down the shark and handed it to her. 

"Who is it for?" The woman asked. 

"It's for my dad." Loulee smiled. 

She looked up to the blonde man not standing far. 

"Not that one, my other one. He got in an accident and I wanted to get him something." 

She handed the woman the money before thanking her and leaving. Loulee took Sanji's hand as they continued down the hall. 

"Why did you call Zoro your dad?" Sanji asked. 

She looked up to him, "Cause, he feels like a dad to me." 

Sanji smiled before embracing the small girl, Loulee laughed embracing him back. He pulled her up on his hip before they entered Zoro's room. There was a soft hum of the heart monitor and a smooth rhythm. Loulee was set down before she skipped up to Zoro's bed placing the drawing and the shark on the bed before pulling herself up on the bed. She sat next to Zoro and smiled. Sanji took a seat next to the bed as Loulee went on about how she's so excited to go to school. 

"Your going to take me to school too right Zoro?" Loulee asked. 

She giggled as he didn't respond, she patted his chest. 

"What am I saying, you wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled. 

Loulee picked up the shark and put it by his head. 

"I picked out this shark, because it reminded me of you. Cus it's scary but it can also be sweet. Just like you." She said. 

Sanji smiled as she pulled out the drawing and put it beside his bed. 

"I'll put it right there, when you wake up it will be the first thing you see." 

"Loulee, you want to go get something to eat? We can come back." Sanji said. 

She nodded, "Okay. We will be back soon okay Zoro? Don't wake up without us." 

Loulee kissed his cheek before hopping off the bed. She took her fathers hand as they started to leave. 

"I don't get a kiss from you?" Zoro grumbled. 

Sanji stiffened as Loulee's head snapped around to Zoro. She gasped before Sanji turned to him. Zoro trying to pull the tube out of his throat. 

"Don't do that! Your gonna hurt yourself more!" Loulee cried. 

Sanji sighed before pressing the nurses button, she stepped in a moment later and helped remove the tube. Zoro sat up as Loulee embraced him as hard as she could. 

"You scared us!" She huffed. 

Zoro chuckled as Loulee sat back on her heels, she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked. 

Zoro smiled and stroked her cheek, "I'm so terribly sorry dear princess." 

She smiled and nodded, "Good. Look what we got for you." 

Sanji took his spot next to Zoro smiling softly. Loulee went on about the shark that they bought for him. Zoro took his hand and kissed his knuckles. 

"I'm sorry to scare you, I'm not going to leave you. Or you." Zoro turned to Loulee, "Anytime soon." 

Loulee smiled, "Good, we love you too much."

Zoro chuckled and embraced her. She squealed with laughter hugging him back. Loulee fell asleep eventually after eating Zoro's pudding cup. She was asleep on his lap, Sanji leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"Zoro. I." Sanji sighed sitting back down. 

"What?" Zoro asked. 

He winced sitting up and scooting over. He patted the spot next to him. Sanji filled the space as Zoro held him close. 

"You can tell me anything. You know that." Zoro said. 

Sanji looked up at him, "I'm in love with you." 

Zoro smiled before embracing him and kissed his forehead, "I've been in love with you." 

Sanji smiled embracing him back, they pulled back and shared a soft kiss. Before pulling back and holding each other close. 

"I met your dad." Sanji said. 

Zoro stiffened, "You what?" 

"I see where you get your scary looks from, and your scowl." 

"Sorry about him, he." Zoro sighed back on the pillow, "A very long time ago, I dated someone who eventually my father liked. He liked him allot. But. I found out that he cheated and. I was completely heart broken. And he's been over protective about me when it comes dating someone." 

Sanji smiled leaning over Zoro, "Awe is someone a daddy's boy?"

"Shut up." 

Sanji laughed and kissed him, Zoro smiled in the kiss as Sanji backed off. 

"So, you wouldn't do the same if Loulee brought someone home?"

"No, I'd kill him." 

Sanji snorted a laugh before falling on Zoro's chest. He stroked Loulee's hair while Zoro rubbed circles on Sanji's shoulder. 

"She called you her dad." Sanji said, "She said you feel like a dad to her." 

Zoro chuckled, "technically I am, so I don't see the problem." 

"Oh now your being technical?" 

"A little yes."

Sanji smiled and looked at the time, he sighed sitting up. 

"Visiting times are almost over. I better go." 

"What, no stay a bit longer." 

"Zoro, I will be back tomorrow. And I'll bring a healthier meal for you." 

He sighed and rested back on his pillow. Sanji woke up Loulee, she hummed sitting up. 

"We have to go now sweetheart. Say goodbye to Zoro." 

Loulee yawned before she scooted up to Zoro and kissed his cheek. 

"Goodnight Zoro. Get better soon so you can take me to school in a couple of weeks." 

"I will, go to sleep sweetheart." 

She smiled as Sanji pulled her onto his back. Grabbing her purse and turned to Zoro. He sighed before kissing Zoro softly. 

"Goodnight, I love you." Sanji muttered.

Zoro chuckled, "I love you too, goodnight." 

Sanji left taking Loulee with him.


	9. In his care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is finally being sent home. But who's care will he be in.

Zoro sat in the hospital room with guaze tapped to his eye. His wounds were healing and he was confined to the white room with the doctors wearing white. He started to hate the color, and the smell of disinfectant. He grumbled looking up at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep. He was just. Bored. There was a soft tapping of shoes making him perk up. Sanji walked in making Zoro smile and sit up. 

"I brought you some, healthier, food." Sanji smiled to the Baratie bag in his hand.

"Good, I got tired of soups, and bread, and Law glaring at it." 

Sanji took a seat next to Zoro who grumbled pulling him up onto the bed. Sanji straddled his hips looking uneasy. 

"Where's Loulee?" Zoro asked. 

"She's at a play date with Tony. Franky said he would keep a close eye on them." Sanji winked. 

"So, I get you all to myself huh?" Zoro hummed. 

Sanji blushed as Zoro smirked up at him, twirling his tie around his finger. 

"Zoro I, not here. People could-" 

Zoro shushed him placing a finger on his lips, taking the food out of his hands and placing it on the nightstand. He pulled Sanji down to his level and kissed him softly, then nipped and tugged on his bottom lip. Sanji moaned softly before wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. He opened licking Zoro's bottom lip earning a soft chuckle from him. Sanji pulled him closer into the kiss, tongues twirling and Zoro slowly stripping Sanji's tie off. He sat back on his heels with a slight blush. 

"Are you sure, n-no one is supposed to visit you?" Sanji asked. 

"Not that I know of." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji turned to the door before back to Zoro, he started to unbutton his shirt and untucked his shirt. Zoro reached out touching his well toned pale skin. He pulled Sanji closer before kissing his chest. Sucking on spots turning them a dark purple or red. But. Zoro left his mark between Sanji's neck and his shoulder. Sanji moaned softly as Zoro bit down on the spot. He pulled back before kissing Sanji again. The kiss grew heated with a mess of teeth and tongue battling against one another. 

"Eh hem." 

Sanji pulled back turning to Mihawk shrugging off his coat. He squeaked stumbling off Zoro holding his shirt together and onto the chair next to him. Zoro looked up to his father. 

"What do you want?" Zoro grumbled. 

"I came to check on you, but I see you are perfectly fine." His golden eyes flicked to the blonde buttoning up his shirt. 

"I'm fine, you can go now." 

Mihawk flicked back to his son, "They told me they were going to discharge you today." 

"Oh really, that's cool. I finally get to go home." 

"No, your coming home with me until your eye heals." 

Sanji perked up, "What?" 

Mihawk practically glared at him making Sanji gulp. 

"He is my son, I will take him home with me and treat his eye until it is healed. This isn't my first time I have taken care of him when he was hurt. I know what treatment he will need and make sure he is confined to his bed." 

"I don't get a say in this?" Zoro asked. 

"Why don't you leave Zoro in my care, I mean. I haven't done anything wrong, and I will take care of him. Please let him be in my care." Sanji said. 

Mihawk cocked a brow looking at the blonde the door was knocked on having them turn to Law. He looked up at them from his clipboard. 

"So, Zoro is going to be discharged soon. Who will be in his care until his wounds have properly healed?" Law asked. 

Mihawk sighed crossing his arms, "He will be in the cook's care." 

Sanji smiled softly as Law approached him handing him the medicine he would need. 

"Give him one before each meal and a full glass of water. Stay away from smoking, alcohol and any other kind of drugs." 

Sanji nodded as Law helped remove the tubes in Zoro's arms. 

"Be back in three days, I need to take his stitches out." Law said. 

Sanji nodded as Law handed him a bag. 

"We had to take your gun, it's at the front office." Law said. 

They left Zoro to change into his new uniform, instead of the bloody and ripped one. Smoker dropped it off a few a days ago when he was going by the hospital. 

"Oh yeah, here. Your gonna need this for his eye." 

Law handed Sanji a small lotion bottle, "Rebandage his eye in the morning and at night." 

Sanji nodded looking at the medicine. Law handed Mihawk a clipboard, he signed something real quick before they nodded and Law left. Silence between the two was overwhelming and awkward. 

"Sir." Sanji sighed. 

Mihawk looked over to him, catching the blue of his eyes looking at his own. 

"I love your son, I wouldn't do anything to hurt him." Sanji said. 

"I know." Mihawk said before turning away. 

Sanji sighed as the door opened, Zoro stepped out adjusting his shirt. Sanji snickered at how the uniform was a wee bit to small. 

"I will come back when you get your stitches out. Goodbye Roronoa." Mihawk said. 

He turned and walked down the hall, Zoro approached Sanji wrapping his tie around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Sanji smiled kissing back placing his hands on Zoro's chest. Mihawk stopped and turned to the two kissing softy in the hallway. He chuckled slightly before pressing the elevator button. He walked in and pressed the main floor. He glanced up to them embracing each other, Sanji trembling in his arms while Zoro stroked his hair. But. Mihawk took note of the small smile on his son's face making him smile too. The doors shut making him chuckle and rest back against the wall. 

"I'm glad your happy once again Roronoa." Mihawk muttered. 

"You scared the death out of me!" Sanji cried. 

Zoro held Sanji in the hallway as Sanji broke down crying. 

"I'm alright now. Look at me." 

Sanji pulled back with tears streaming down his cheeks. Zoro cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears away. 

"I'm alive, and standing before you now. As I told you before. I won't leave you." 

Zoro leaned in and kissed Sanji's forehead before taking his hand. 

"Let's go home." Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded as they headed to Zoro's house to change out of his small uniform. He walked around the house looking at all the pictures of Luffy and his friends. 

"Zoro! Your home!" Luffy cried. 

Sanji perked up as there was a loud thump upstairs and them both laughing. Sanji smiled before going into the dinning room. Ace was on the computer looking for something. He perked up to Sanji and smiled. 

"So Zoro's home huh? Pretty cool. I'll go say hi in a minute I gotta find something for Marco." Ace said turning back to the computer. 

Sanji turned to the acoustic guitar hung up on the wall. 

"Oh you play?" Sanji asked. 

Ace glanced to the guitar then back to the computer. 

"Oh no, Zoro does. He used to be in a band with us back in our high school days." Ace said. 

"Oh what did you play?" 

"I sung, Luffy was terrible at the drums, our other brother Sabo before he ran away played bass." 

"Sabo? Why did he run away?" 

Ace shrugged, "At our graduation, we got there together. But. When his name was called. He didn't go up. He wasn't home but all that was left was a note. Saying he was running away and all this junk. Luffy and I were pretty upset. But he still lives on with us. Shit where is it?" 

"What are you looking for?" 

"Oh, just concert tickets for a friend." 

"Here let me try." 

Sanji leaned over Ace typing in a web address and took him to site. 

"Oh, cool thanks." 

He pulled back and explored the house before getting to there band picture. Sanji snickered taking the picture off the mantle and admiring it. Zoro had one side of his moss head shaved while the other side was ruffled out and long like grass. Luffy had an Afro with his face painted. While Ace and a blonde had some paint on there face singing into the microphone. 

"Hey! Don't look at that!" Zoro barked. 

He snatched the picture away putting it back, Sanji laughed at him while Luffy puffed his cheeks sitting on Zoro's back. 

"It's not funny, we were a good band." Luffy said.

Sanji bursted out laughing holding his sides, Zoro grumbled before Luffy got off his back. Zoro grabbed Sanji putting him over his shoulder. 

"Luffy for a little while I will be staying with Sanji until my wounds heal. Then I'll be back here." 

Luffy nodded, "Sounds good Zoro." 

Zoro smiled before turning to Ace resting back on the swivel chair. 

"Well it's good to see you back to our old self. Don't have too much fun without us." Ace winked. 

Zoro chuckled before taking him and Sanji back to his house. Zoro set Sanji down as he unlocked the door. He was about to open the door when Zoro pushed him up against the door. Sanji smiled looking up at him and wrapping his arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed him as Zoro opened the door. They stumbled inside heating the kiss pulling Sanji up on his hips and pushed him to the wall shutting the door behind him. 

"Ewe. There kissing." Tony whispered. 

Zoro pulled back looking at the two kids peaking in from the other living room. Zoro set Sanji down as the kids went up to them. 

"Where's Franky and Robin? They were supposed to be watching you." Sanji asked.   
"There outside." Loulee pointed. 

Robin and Franky came in a moment later greeting them and telling them how good Loulee was. 

That night, Sanji and Zoro sat in the bathroom while Sanji got out new bandages for Zoro's eye. Loulee sat next to Zoro looking up at him kicking her feet. 

"Does it hurt?" Loulee asked. 

"Nah, I can't feel a thing with the pain medicine." Zoro said. 

She nodded as Sanji turned to Zoro, he lifted the patch off his eye. Sanji's eyes widened seeing six stitches down his left eye. Zoro looked up at him forever unable to open his left eye. 

"Zoro." Sanji muttered. 

Loulee looked up at him seeing the black thread tied down his eye. 

"Whoa, you look super cool!" She smiled. 

Zoro looked at himself before feather touching the stitches. He smirked looking at Sanji. 

"We're the same now." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji chuckled, "I still have my other eye." 

He ran a hand through his bangs showing both off his blue eyes. Zoro still smiled, seeing both of the breath taking blue eyes. As the three days went by, Law stopped by along with Mihawk. 

"Ow." Zoro grunted. 

Law pulled the first stitch, before tossing it away. Zoro grunted an ow every time he pulled out a stitch. 

"Well, you have been in good care I can see. Your as good as new, even if you are missing some parts." Law said. 

There was a knock at the door making them all perk up, Sanji went down to answer the door to find Robin smiling. She handed him a envelope. 

"Please bring Officer-San with you too." Robin said. 

"I will, what is this about?" 

But, she just turned and walked down the path and out of his yard. Sanji opened the letter earning the rest of the men to walk down the steps. 

"Who was it?" Zoro asked. 

"Robin." 

He pulled out a invite to a party. 

"Oh, Look's like Robin and Franky are having a party." Sanji smiled, "She said she wanted you to come too."


	10. Robin and Franky's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin invited Sanji, Zoro and Loulee over for a party. But she didn't say what for.

Sanji tossed over onto a warm chest. He hummed cuddling closer before his eyes snapped open. He looked up to Zoro snoring softly in his bed. 

"Zoro. What are you doing here?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro's snores softened before he opened his one eye, he looked to Sanji on his chest. 

"I didn't think it would matter if I stayed with you." Zoro said. 

The door swung open to Loulee dressed up in her little princess dress and her tiara. 

"We're going to be late for Franky and Robin's-" 

Her face broke out in a wide smile. 

"Zoro! Why didn't you tell me you were having a sleepover." Loulee smiled. 

He chuckled, "Why are you both surprised? I've stayed with you for the past three days." 

"I just thought you would go back home after you got your stitches out and all." 

"Do you have a problem with me being here?" Zoro asked.

"No I-"

"Then shush."

Zoro tossed on his side holding Sanji close, Sanji laughed embracing Zoro nuzzling into his shoulder. Loulee smiled standing in the doorway, Zoro perked up to her. 

"You coming?" Zoro asked. 

She nodded before skipping up onto the bed. Loulee climbed up and was embraced by Zoro and Sanji. She laughed before they started to tickle her. She squealed with laughter before Sanji raised her shirt and bluthered into her stomach. She laughed tying to pull him off but Zoro held her down. They pulled off after a while. 

"You guys are meanies!" She panted. 

They chuckled before Sanji pulled her into a hug, "You don't think your dads a meanie do yah?" 

"Yes." She huffed. 

"Awe, I was having some fun." 

Zoro poked Sanji's side, he gasped before snapping his head to Zoro. 

"Oh, your ticklish too huh?" 

Sanji blushed as Loulee and Zoro grew a wide smirk. 

"Hold him down Loulee." 

The girl pinned down her father's wrists while Zoro's fingers tickled Sanji's sides. He howled with laughter with tears streaming down his cheeks. Zoro pulled back as Sanji gasped for air. 

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Sanji panted.

Zoro chuckled as Loulee tackled him trying to tickle him. Zoro smirked as the girl sat back on her heels. 

"Your not ticklish?" Loulee asked. 

"Nope." 

She pouted, "Meanie." 

They got up getting ready for Robin and Franky's party. Zoro grumbled looking in his bag. 

"What's wrong Zoro?" Loulee asked. 

"I got to go home, I need another set of clothes." Zoro grumbled. 

"Can I go with you?" Loulee asked, "I've never been inside your house." 

"I don't know, what does your curly dad say?" 

Sanji perked up from cooking, "She can go with you, I trust her with you." 

She smiled, "He really likes you Zoro. He doesn't let allot of people take care of me. Now let's go!" 

Zoro chuckled, "I have to do one last thing." 

He approached Sanji wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, we will be back before breakfast is ready." 

Sanji hummed running one of his hands on Zoro's arms, "You better, or you'll regret it." 

Loulee smiled seeing her dad being so happy with someone. 

"Dad?" Loulee asked. 

"Yes sweetheart." Sanji hummed. 

"Are you and Zoro going to get married?" 

Sanji stiffened having Zoro chuckle and rest his head on his shoulder. 

"Maybe one day." Zoro hummed. 

Zoro kissed his cheek again before leaving his side and approaching the girl. 

"Come on, let's go to my house." 

She smiled taking Zoro's hand as they walked out of the house, Sanji smiled softly. 

"Maybe one day." Sanji muttered. 

"Whoa! Your house is so cool!" Loulee gasped. 

Luffy trotted down the stairs with Ace behind him. They poked there heads out to the little blonde haired girl looking around the house. 

"She's smaller then Tony." Luffy muttered. 

"And she's a girl." Ace muttered back. 

"I wonder what she wants." 

She turned to them, they gasped before running back upstairs, Loulee chased after them, only to loose them upstairs. She pursed her lips walking down the hall. 

"Two weird guys? Where'd you go?" Loulee called. 

Luffy opened the bathroom door looking at the girl wander down the hall. Ace cracked open his bedroom door watching her walk by. Luffy ran into Zoro's room slamming the door. Zoro perked up to Luffy panting against the door. 

"What's gotten you?" Zoro asked. 

Luffy ran up to Zoro and climbed onto his back, "There's a thing, it's smaller then Tony. It's a little girl. She's in our home." 

"Luffy! She got me!" Ace called. 

"That's Sanji's daughter Loulee. I'm surprised you haven't met her yet." 

"Luffy help me!" Ace called, "She took my hat!" 

"Nobody touches our hats." Luffy said. 

Then he ran out of the room, Zoro sighed packing his bag of clothes and zipping the bag. Luffy screamed having Zoro grumble and get up. He adjusted his bag before going downstairs finding Loulee sitting on Luffy and Ace. 

"Zoro help us. She took our hats." Luffy sniffled. 

"Alright leave Ace and Luffy alone." Zoro said. 

Loulee hopped off handing back there hats, "I had fun playing with you guys."

She skipped up to Zoro and took his hand, then they left. Luffy adjusted his hat on his head while Ace smiled sitting back on his hands. 

"You know, Zoro makes a good dad don't you think Luffy?" Ace asked. 

"Yeah, he does." 

As the time for the party arrived Zoro, Sanji and Loulee all walked down to Robin and Franky's house. 

"You know, it's rare for them to have a party and not tell us the theme." Sanji said. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, the last party was cherry blossom, before that was tropical. I hope I'm not under dressed." 

"I told you my feather boa would of looked good on you." Loulee said swinging in Zoro and Sanji's arms. 

They got to Robin and Franky's house, Loulee knocked having Robin open the door. 

"Please meet everyone else outback. Franky will be home soon." Robin smiled. 

"Franky's not here?" Zoro asked. 

"It's a surprise party for him." 

She winked putting a finger to her lips. Loulee sparkled looking up to Robin. She nodded taking Zoro and Sanji's hands and walking to the back of the house. All of there friends were gathered drinking punch or snacking. Loulee gasped seeing Ace and Luffy. She giggled sneaking up on them leaving Zoro and Sanji on the back porch. Nami waved at them motioning them over with her and Vivi. Sanji didn't hesitate to be at there sides leaving Zoro to sigh and follow after his whirlwind of a boyfriend. 

"Sanji, it's so good to see you." Vivi smiled. 

"Vivi, you look great. How have you been?" Sanji grinned. 

"Oh the jewelry shop Nami and I finally opened is getting a lot of business so we're hap-" 

Nami whispered into her ear making her snicker, "No way really?" 

"Would I ever lie to you?" Nami hummed. 

"I didn't know you were dating Zoro." 

Sanji chuckled turning to find Zoro off chatting with Ace and Luffy. Loulee swinging on his arm, until Zoro took her hand and twirled her around. 

"Yeah I am." Sanji hummed.

"She's gotten so big, Loulee looks just like you. Maybe we should have a double date sometime with you two." Vivi said.   
Sanji turned back to her as Nami smiled. 

"Good idea Vivi. What do you say Sanji?" Nami smiled. 

"I don't know, I'd have to ask Zoro." Sanji said. 

"Oh come on Sanji, Robin could watch Loulee and we all can just go out to have dinner or something." 

The sliding glass door closing caught everyone's attention. Robin and Tony stood on the porch, Tony sort of hid behind Robin's leg having her place a hand on his head. 

"Aright, now that your all here. I planned a surprise party for Franky. But I won't say what for until he gets here. So. Enjoy." Robin smiled. 

Tony went down to mingle with the party finding Usopp and playing with him and Luffy. Zoro then joined Sanji handing him some punch. 

"Do you know what's going on?" Zoro asked. 

"Not a clue." Sanji hummed. 

They chatted for a while before Franky arrived and they all called out surprise. Franky laughed before mingling with the guests and then questioning why they were here. 

"Franky!" Robin called.

She stood on the porch with a large box wrapped nicely and tied off with a bow. 

"There's my foxy mama." Franky howled. 

He stepped up to her before she handed him the gift. 

"What's all this for? You know it's not my birthday." Franky said. 

"I know." Robin smiled softly. 

The guests gathered around around the porch before he took the lid off the box and out popped six pink balloons. Franky laughed as Tony walked up the stairs looking at the balloons. 

"What are the balloons for?" Franky asked, "And why are they pink?" 

"What's wrong with pink?" Tony huffed, "Can I have a balloon?" 

"I want one too!" Luffy called. 

Robin took his large hand and placed it on her stomach. 

"Franky. I'm pregnant with a baby girl." Robin smiled. 

His jaw dropped to the floor as there friends smiled and cried out congratulations. Franky started to tear up and then he started to cry. Robin laughed as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her all over. The party resumed with Franky marching around saying he was going to be a father again. Tony stood with a balloon tied to his wrist fiddling with his fingers. 

"What's wrong Tony?" 

He looked up to Zoro crouching down to his level. 

"What's it like to have a sister?" Tony asked. 

Zoro smirked, "There trouble, always talking back and taking up new challanges." 

Tony sighed crossing his arms with an upset face. 

"But." 

He looked back up to Zoro. 

"She's going to need her big brother to watch over and protect her. You think you can do that?" 

Tony smiled and nodded, "I can!" 

Zoro ruffled his hair, "Now, in the mean time. You can practice with Loulee, keep her out of trouble." 

The boy nodded before chasing off the little girl. 

"How do you know what its like to be a big brother?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro got up and crossed his arms, "I have another sister. She's. Annoying." 

Sanji laughed before they went off to mingle with the party as soon it was over Robin explained the delivery date. Which would be sometime in February. Loulee swung in Zoro and Sanji's arms smiling as they walked home. 

"She really surprised us." Sanji chuckled. 

"Yeah, she did." Zoro smiled. 

"I want a little brother." Loulee said. 

They chuckled having the girl pout. 

"What?" She asked. 

"Who do you think will give you a little brother?" Sanji hummed. 

"You guys. Like the funny stuff that mommy and Chad do. The weird wrestling." 

Sanji and Zoro turned to the girl holding both of there hands deep in thought. 

"Loulee, have you seen them doing there weird wrestling?" Sanji asked. 

She nodded, "Twice, but then they yell at me then give me stuff if I don't talk about it again. Oops." 

"Well Loulee, your dad and I can't have babies. We'd need a mommy for that." 

"Oh." She muttered. 

"Do you know where babies come from?" 

She shook her head, "I'd ask mommy but she'd never tell me." 

They got home to Sanji unlocking the door. They kicked off there shoes, Zoro scooped up Loulee. 

"And it's time for you to go to bed." Zoro smirked, "You have school tomorrow." 

She gasped, "Your right!" 

"You go take your smoke break, I'll put her to bed." Zoro said putting her over his shoulder and kissed Sanji's cheek before they went upstairs. 

Sanji smiled softly going out back and taking his smoking break. He exhaled the smoke from his lips. Zoro stepped out sometime later wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist and kissed the back of his neck. 

"Zoro, you can say no if you want but I was thinking." Sanji hummed. 

"What is it?" Zoro asked between kisses. 

"Why don't you move in with us, I know you've been with us for such a sort time but it-" 

"Yeah, I'll move in with you." Zoro hummed.


	11. School Days and Marco?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loulee's first day of school and Zoro starting to move in. But an unexpected guest comes to visit Luffy.

"Wake up! we're going to be late!" Loulee called. 

Sanji groaned reaching over and turning his clock to him. It was three in the morning. Zoro grumbled as Loulee jumped up on the bed. 

"Loulee go back to sleep, it's three in the morning. You're school doesn't start until 9:30." Sanji sighed resting back on Zoro's chest. 

"But Dad!" Loulee pouted, "We're going to be late!" 

"You heard your curly dad, you go back to sleep, enjoy as much sleep as you can." Zoro said. 

"Then come tuck me back in Zoro please." 

Zoro sighed as Sanji rolled off him and onto his side. He got up and took the little girl's hand and walked down the dark hallway to her room. She crawled into bed as Zoro pulled up the covers. 

"I know your excited about starting school. But. We will wake you up when the time is right." 

"No I just wanted to talk to you while my dad wasn't around." 

"Huh?" 

"I wanted to tell you something." 

"Alright what is it?" 

"I love you." 

Zoro chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too. Now get some rest." 

She smiled before nuzzling into her pillow. Zoro got up and shut her door before yawning and going back to bed. He crawled in waking Sanji, and having him cuddle up to him again. Zoro chuckled wrapping his arm around him. 

"What she want?" Sanji asked. 

"She told me she loved me." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji sat up before he embraced Zoro. 

"Do you know what this means?" Sanji asked. 

"That she likes me?" Zoro chuckled. 

"And she's accepted you into our family. So moving in wont be a big deal to her at all." 

Zoro hummed, "Alright, now let's go to sleep." 

Sanji sighed resting back on Zoro's shoulder. His finger swirling circles on his chest. Before he fell asleep with his hand on Zoro's heart. Not much later Zoro fell asleep holding Sanji close to him. As the sun broke through Sanji was the first to wake up around six in the morning. He slipped from Zoro's grip before going down to have a smoke break he sat on his front porch as the paper was tossed over his fence. He got up to pick it up when a car drove into Zoro's place. Sanji cocked a curled brow seeing Ace exiting the car along with a blonde. He and the blonde exchanged a heavy kiss before they embraced and Ace went inside. While the blonde sighed and went back to his car and drove off. 

"I thought he had a girlfriend." Sanji muttered. 

He picked up the paper tossing his bud in the trash before going inside. And there she stood. Loulee stood in mismatched socks, her shirt inside out, and her skirt on backwards along with her shoes on the wrong feet. 

"Loulee. The bus won't be here until nine. That's not even the outfit I picked out for you." Sanji sighed.

"Sorry dad, I'm just so excited." Loulee bounced. 

"Come on. Let's dress you in the outfit I picked out." 

She nodded as they headed upstairs to her room. 

"Daddy can I get a boyfriend too?" She asked. 

"Oh no, your not allowed to have a boyfriend." 

"What? Why not?" 

"Cause, no body touches my little princess. And gets away with it." 

"Well I want a boyfriend." 

"No, no boys for you." 

She groaned, "But you can have a boyfriend?" 

"Yes, cause I'm old enough to have a boyfriend." 

"Who has a boyfriend?" Zoro asked leaning against her door. 

Sanji turned to Zoro holding a soft pink dress. 

"Zoro! Tell my dad I can have a boyfriend." Loulee said. 

She trotted up to Zoro, he chuckled picking her up. 

"You can have a boyfriend, "Zoro smirked. 

She gasped, "Really?" 

"Sure, as long as I can break each finger that he lays on you." 

"No!" 

Sanji chuckled as Loulee pouted, Zoro put her down so Sanji could dress her up in the pink dress. He brushed through her hair before pulling it into a bun. Then divided it and made it into a bow. 

"How did you do that?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji looked up at him blushing slightly, "I picked up a couple of tricks from Nami and Usopp. They always had some creative hair tricks."

Loulee stood before her mirror and looked at her hair before spinning around in her dress. Sanji got up standing beside Zoro watching the girl pretend she was a princess. And began the normal day. Sanji would prepare breakfast while Loulee and Zoro sat at the table chatting. 

"Zoro. I wanted to ask. There was a blonde man and Ace in the driveway in your driveway this morning when I went to have a smoke break." 

"So Marco is coming into the picture now." Zoro hummed. 

"Marco?"

"He's Ace's secret boyfriend from Luffy. Maybe there planning to tell Luffy." 

"Luffy doesn't know?" 

"Nope. He was keeping it from him. Something about him thinking less of him and what not. But whatever. Luffy will understand." 

Sanji set there plates before them as he sat next to Loulee. 

"Loulee, I was wondering if it was okay with you. Would you be okay with Zoro moving in with us?" Sanji asked. 

"He's going to stay with us?!" She gasped. 

"That's right. But only if your okay with it." 

"Would it make you happy?" 

"Very much." 

"Then I'm okay with it." 

Sanji smiled before looking up to Zoro chowing down on his breakfast. Around nine Sanji and Zoro stood at the bus stop with a few other moms. Loulee swung in Zoro and Sanji's hands waiting for the bus. Once the yellow bus made its way down the street. Sanji and Zoro knelt down to the girl. 

"Make lots of friends and don't get in trouble okay?" Sanji said. 

"Remember, boys have cooties." Zoro said. 

She nodded, "Can I go now?" 

They chuckled as she embraced them kissing there cheeks before hopping up on the bus. Zoro and Sanji stood watching Loulee getting a window seat and waved goodbye. Zoro wrapped an arm around Sanji while they waved goodbye. Then the bus left going to her elementary school. Zoro and Sanji walked back home hand and hand. Once they got home Zoro flopped down on the couch while Sanji went to the kitchen to clean up. 

"Hey I have to go home for a second. I'll at least move in my clothes. And talk to Luffy." 

"I can help if you want." Sanji said. 

"Sure, come on over when your done." Zoro said. 

Zoro went to Sanji turning him and pinning him to the counter. His eye flicking between his lips and back up to his eye. Sanji hummed wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck before kissing him. It was passionate for a moment before it turned rough with lip biting and tongue pulling. Zoro pulled Sanji up on the counter breaking from the heated kiss down his jaw to his neck. Sanji's hands were tangled in Zoro's hair panting softly. He gasped when Zoro bit down on a certain spot.

"Z-Zoro. I I'm not ready." Sanji said. 

Zoro pulled back, looking up at Sanji. He grunted before embracing him. 

"Fine. I have to go talk to Luffy before he goes to work anyway." Zoro said. 

Sanji hummed pulling back and kissing Zoro softly before pulling back. 

"I'll be over soon. Don't have too much fun without me." 

Zoro chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it." 

Sanji hummed as Zoro pushed off and left leaving Sanji to finish the dishes. Once he had he went upstairs to shower.  
Zoro had been home folding his clothes and putting them in a box. He looked up out the window to Sanji dressed in just his briefs rummaging in his dresser looking for some pants. Sanji caught Zoro's gaze and smirked. He ran a hand through his hair while the other ran down his well toned body. 

"You tease." Zoro grunted. 

Zoro watched as Sanji moved closer to the window touching over his body and swaying slowly. His thumbs hooked into the band of his briefs slowly pulling them down. Zoro clutched onto his shirts biting his lip as Sanji showed off some of his hidden pale skin. His hands ran back up to his lips kissing his fingers before sucking down one. Zoro's door creaked open. He snapped over to Luffy before shutting his curtain and stuffing a shirt on his lap. 

"Luffy. I. Good morning." Zoro smiled. 

Zoro could hear Sanji laughing from his open window. 

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked. 

"Luffy you might want to sit down." Zoro said. 

He sat down before Zoro while he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I. I'm moving in with Sanji." Zoro said, "Sorry to leave you and-" 

"It's okay. Your next door so I can see you and your happy. I wanted to ask why Marco's here." 

"Marco?"

Zoro and Luffy went downstairs to Marco sitting on the couch looking at a picture of all of them. He perked up to Zoro and Luffy standing in the doorway. 

"Luffy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Marco asked. 

"Sure." Luffy smiled. 

The door was knocked on before it was opened to Sanji walking in wearing a Tshirt and some shorts. 

"Come on, this way." Zoro said. 

Sanji followed Zoro upstairs before Zoro put a finger to his lips as he leaned against the wall shutting the bathroom door. 

"Luffy, I wanted to tell you something." Marco said. 

"You ate all my meat didn't you?!" Luffy gasped. 

"No, that was Ace. But that's not what I'm getting at. Luffy, your brother and I have been dating for about a year now. And I don't want to keep it from you anymore. I know you should hear this from Ace. But. He wanted to wait longer. But I can't wait any longer. Because I need to ask you something important." 

"Sure." 

"I'd like to ask your permission to marry your brother. He doesn't have anyone else I can ask. And your all the family he's got. So it's only right to ask you first." 

Luffy smiled, "Of course. Only if you move in here with Ace and I. Zoro's moving out with Sanji and we can have fun here." 

Marco chuckled, "Sure. I can do that. Thank you Luffy." 

Zoro and Sanji smiled softly before going to his room to pack up his things. Once Zoro had most of his clothes packed he and Sanji went back home before Loulee got off the bus. They stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come. And at three o'clock the bus had arrived dropping off many kids and the last was Loulee. Sanji knelt down as she skipped up to him in a hug. 

"How was your first day?" Sanji asked. 

"I had so much fun! I made so many friends." She smiled. 

"You can tell us all about it when we get home." Zoro said. 

She had taken there hands telling them about her nice teacher and how she liked the apple she gave her. Sanji unlocked the door letting them both in. 

"And there's a really cute boy I like." She giggled. 

"Is that so?" Sanji hummed. 

"Yeah his name is Levi. He gave me some of his fishy crackers in exchange for my pudding." 

"Loulee I made that pudding special for you." 

She giggled, "I know but I wanted his fishy crackers." 

Sanji sighed as she went inside. Zoro noticed a small scrap of paper in one of the pockets of her backpack. Zoro plucked it out before she could notice. 

"Oh. In two weeks its bring your parent to school." Loulee said. 

She pulled off her backpack and rummaged through her bag handing Sanji her lunch box and a little stack of paper. 

"dad would it be okay if Zoro went?" Loulee asked. 

Sanji smiled, "I think that's a great idea." 

"You can go with me next year." 

Zoro took the stack of papers as Loulee trotted up the stairs to her room. He pulled out the scrap of paper from behind his back. 

"What's that?" Sanji asked. 

"I found it in her bag." Zoro said. 

He unfolded it to find a small love letter. Written by Loulee. 

"We'll play this out. And see if she actually gives it to him." Sanji said.


	12. Open House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loulee comes home with a letter inviting the parents over for Open house.

Loulee skipped home with a letter in her hands. Her teacher asked each student to bring the letter home to there parents when they got home. And she was set on following that direction. She stood on the rock outside the gate before unlatching it and pushing open the gate. She hopped down before walking into her yard and shutting the gate. She stepped up her steps before opening the door. When she entered the living room, she smiled seeing her father an Zoro sprawled out on the couch sleeping together. Zoro cracked open his eye and smiled to her before putting a finger to his lips. She nodded before walking up to him and handing him the letter. 

"I was told to give you this." She whispered. 

"Thank you, your after school snack is in the fridge. Your curly dad had a big day at work today. So I'm letting him rest." Zoro whispered back. 

She giggled softly before kissing Zoro and Sanji's cheek then left to get her snack. Zoro quietly opened the letter and pulled out the paper that was folded inside. Sanji shifted slightly having Zoro look down to Sanji. 

"What Loulee want?" Sanji asked. 

He sounded sleepy and exhausted still, and his eyes were still shut. 

"Go back to sleep, she just was doing what she was told by handing me this letter." Zoro said. 

Sanji slowly opened his eyes to the letter in Zoro's hand. He sat up straddling Zoro's hips and took the letter. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before he read over the letter. 

"Oh, there having an open house. So we can meet the teacher and see there schedule of the day. Then I'll ask the lunch lady if she's supplying the right nutrition for the kids. Not saying I'll let my daughter eat that garbage." Sanji said. 

Zoro cocked a brow watching Sanji's smile fade before he pursed his lips. 

"I can't go." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm working, were catering for a wedding. And I can't miss a day." 

But Sanji's face brightened snapping his blue eyes to Zoro. 

"No." Zoro grunted. 

"Awe come on Zoro, please." Sanji pleaded. 

"No. What if I'm working." 

"Because you don't work on Fridays." 

Zoro scowled, "I'm not going." 

"Pretty please." 

"Well if you added a pretty then- no!" 

"Please, I'll do anything." 

Zoro sat up coming nose to nose with Sanji. He smirked with a cocky look on his face. 

"Anything?" Zoro hummed. 

He cupped his ear whispering what he wished to get in return. Sanji's face grew flushed as Zoro backed off. 

"If you can do that for me. I'll go." Zoro said. 

"Fine." Sanji grumbled. 

Zoro chuckled before kissing him softly. 

Once Friday had come along Loulee was staying with Nami for the night since no one as going to be home. Zoro got to her school in a button up shirt and jeans. He sighed before going up to the building and walking in. Parents all around chatting with other parents about how they were so excited to have there kids in whatever grade they were in. Zoro looked at his hand to the small map drawn on his hand by Loulee. Since Sanji knew he had no since of direction. He followed the map mostly until he got to a picture wall. He looked up to see pictures of the children's families drawn by them. Zoro chuckled finding them holding hands and with a big red heart above all of them. 

"The kids drew what they loved the most." 

Zoro turned to a blue haired woman, her hair pinned up in a bun. She had golden eyes and spots of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She pushed up her glasses before holding out her hand. 

"Victoria Snow. You must be Loulee's?" She asked. 

"Zoro, I'm one of her guardians you can say." He said. 

He shook her hand before pulling back seeing the ink smeared on her hand. 

"Sorry about that." Zoro said. 

"Don't worry about it, I'm always getting ink off me in some way." 

She giggled earning a soft chuckle from Zoro. 

"Follow me, were just about to start." 

Zoro nodded following after the shorter woman into a classroom with labeled desks and books in bins. There was toys in the corners of the room and a sink with a counter. It was littered with cookies and some drinks. He went up to pluck one from its place and looked for Loulee's desk. He smiled softly seeing her little desk with a little chair. 

"I might break that if I sit down." Zoro muttered. 

But he sat anyway along with the parents sitting in there kids desks. 

"Aright it's time to start our open house." Victoria said. 

She smiled introducing herself before everyone went around saying who's parent they are. 

"I'm Roronoa Zoro. I'm Loulee's guardian. Her father couldn't be here due to some work duties." Zoro said. 

He couldn't go around saying he was her father since he isn't married to Sanji, but he counts as a guardian. He looked up to find Victoria's eyes on him. She glanced away having Zoro cock a brow. Once the open house was over Victoria shook hands with each of the parents. She took Zoro's hand and shook it softly. 

"It was good to meet you, Zoro." She smiled softly. 

"Yeah you too." Zoro said. 

"If you need anything at all, don't be afraid to stop by." 

"Sure." 

Zoro left going back home to his and Sanji's place. He yawned stepping up to the house unlocking the door and kicking off his shoes. The light flicked on having Zoro turn to Sanji sitting on there recliner chair. Dressed in only a button up shirt. 

"Welcome home dear. How was your day?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro smirked biting his lip. Sanji stood up and strut over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"We had a deal and I'll keep my end. Since you did." Sanji smirked running his finger down Zoro's jaw. 

Zoro smirked pulling Sanji up on his hips before kissing him. Sanji flicked off the light as they made there way upstairs. Zoro and Sanji stumbled into the bedroom. He tossed Sanji on the bed before hovering above him. Zoro's callused hand ran to Sanji's thigh running over his pale skin to under his knee and pulled him closer. Sanji chuckled before they locked lips once again. Zoro nipped Sanji's lip and ran his tongue across his lip before tugging back on his lip. Sanji moaned softly heating the kiss with tongue and teeth smashing together. Zoro pulled back and leaned over Sanji's ear. 

"I'm ready for the rest of your deal." Zoro breathed. 

Zoro pulled back unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his pants. Sanji sat up on the bed as Zoro kicked away his pants. 

"So. Where do you want to do it?" Zoro asked. 

"Can you lie down?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro chuckled flopping down on his side of the bed. Sanji crawled up to him uneasy. 

"I've never done this before." Sanji said. 

"It's not that hard, you want the blanket over you so I can't see you?" 

Sanji nodded, Zoro smirked pulling the blanket up and Sanji crawled under. Sanji's hands and lips were all over having Zoro sigh and shut his eye. He bit his lip as Sanji started a soft rhythm. Once his eye opened again he saw Loulee standing in the doorway. 

"Sanji knock it off." Zoro barked. 

Sanji grunted sitting up and pulling the blanket over his shoulders. 

"I'm not that bad." Sanji huffed. 

He noticed Zoro's eye wasn't on him. He turned to Loulee standing in the doorway. Sanji flipped off Zoro's lap onto his side. 

"Loulee, what are you doing here?" Sanji asked. 

She sniffled before crawling up onto the bed. She embraced Sanji crying softly on his shirt. 

"Loulee what's wrong, why are you crying?" Zoro asked. 

"I had a nightmare." She whimpered. 

Zoro scooted closer stroking her hair as she sobbed softly explaining the story about them being demons and they had to save the human race. But Sanji died in the process and Zoro turned into a huge demon and she woke up. 

"Loulee, you can sleep with us tonight if you want." Zoro said. 

She sniffled turning to Zoro, "Really?" 

"Yeah." 

She smiled flopping between them and nuzzling up with a pillow. 

"Dad, why were you hiding under the blanket?" Loulee asked. 

They both tensed up looking to each other before back to the girl. 

"I was playing hide and seek." Sanji said. 

"But he was pretty bad." Zoro said. 

"Oh. But Zoro was right there. Who were you hiding from?" 

"You." Zoro said pinching her nose and wiggling her head. 

She giggled holding her blanket close. She soon fell asleep, having Zoro and Sanji kiss each other goodnight before falling asleep themselves. 

Once Monday came around Loulee held another letter she stared at it having Zoro's name written on the front of the envelope. She got to her house to find her father going through the flowerbeds.

"Dad! I'm home." Loulee called. 

Sanji perked up turning to Loulee standing on the other side of the gate. He smiled taking off his gloves and opened the gate. She held up the letter as Sanji took it.

"It's for Zoro, it's a very important letter and cannot be lost. Ms. Snow said that herself." She said. 

"Well Zoro's not here he went to work. But I will make sure he gets it." Sanji said. 

She nodded, "Good. Ms. Snow said it's important." 

"Do you know what it's for?" Sanji asked. 

She shook her head, "She just told me it's important and give it to Zoro." 

Sanji looked at the letter before he cocked a brow. Sanji shrugged putting it in his pocket as Loulee went inside to do her homework. He tossed away the weeds before going inside to start dinner. but. The letter was getting to him. Did Loulee do something and she only knew Zoro as a parent? He looked around not to find Loulee. He opened the letter with a knife before pulling out the letter. He opened the letter reading over the fine handwriting in black ink. His eyes widened with each word he read. 

"Sh- She what?!" Sanji cried.


	13. The Best Kind of Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji are met with a difficult situation.

'Dear Zoro,   
I don't really know how I can express my feelings to you, when we met I felt a spark once our hands touched. I have seen and met great men in my life and have also learned how I could gaze at them just once and walk away. But with you, everything has changed. You opened something in my life that I wish to see more of. I believe you will understand me. I want to keep you as a plant I'm charged with looking after. Being with you is like being in paradise. I will take this responsibility seriously, if you are mine and mine alone. Please, come and meet me for some coffee this Saturday at three at the Coffee Cabana.   
With Love, Victoria Snow.' 

Sanji started blankly at the letter with his jaw dropped and heart sunk. The door opened and shut snapping Sanji out of his trance. Zoro walked into the kitchen but stopped seeing Sanji standing there with his arms behind his back. 

"What's up with you, you look nervous. And mad." Zoro said. 

"I'm peachy." Sanji huffed. 

He clutched the letter tighter gritting his teeth and avoided eye contact. Zoro took off his coat before approaching Sanji. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji embraced him and kissed him roughy having Zoro just stand there in shock. He soon melted into the kiss, before he pulled back. 

"No, I'm not falling for it. What's wrong with you?" Zoro growled. 

"You got a letter from Loulee's teacher. I thought it was something Loulee did and she directed you as the parent. So I opened it to see." Sanji backed off handing him the letter, "Just see for yourself." 

Zoro took the letter pulling out the paper and reading over her confession for the green haired police officer. He smirked before he chuckled looking up at Sanji. 

"Are you jealous?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji blushed, "I am not!" 

Zoro chuckled tilting Sanji's chin, "You know I have my eye set on you. And I plan to make sure you don't slip away." 

Sanji smiled softly before they embraced. 

"What are you going to do about Friday?" Sanji asked. 

"I'll tell her I'm with you." Zoro said. 

Then an evil idea popped into Sanji's mind he smirked before biting down on Zoro's neck. Zoro pulled him off touching his neck. 

"What the hell was that for?" Zoro barked. 

Sanji shrugged, "I felt like biting you." 

Zoro grinned, "Oh? Or were you marking what was yours?" 

"Shut up and go shower." 

He chuckled before going upstairs. Sanji waited a moment before there bedroom door closed then he went to write something down. Once he finished he sealed it in an envelope. He hummed softly looking at the letter. He went upstairs into Loulee's room and shut the door. She perked up to her father. 

"Oh, hi daddy." She smiled. 

"Loulee, can you do daddy a favor?" Sanji asked. 

"Sure." 

He handed her the letter, "Can you give this to your teacher its from Zoro?" 

She nodded, "I can!" 

Bring your parent to school day awoke having Sanji bring Zoro and Loulee to school. She bounced in the back seat being excited about bringing Zoro to school with her. 

"You keep an eye on him, he can wander and get lost. So be careful okay?" Sanji said.

"Of course, I will make sure he doesn't get lost." Loulee smiled. 

They stopped outside of the school seeing some parents with there kids playing. 

"Your lunch is in Loulee's backpack. And I'll pick you both up here. Got it?" Sanji said. 

"Yes sir!" 

Loulee climbed out of the car as Zoro and Sanji exchanged kisses before he got out of the car. 

"Zoro!" Sanji called. 

He turned leaning on the car window. 

"Yes dear?" Zoro hummed. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Sanji said. 

Zoro chucked, "Anything you say dear." 

"Come on Zoro! I want you to meet my friends!" Loulee said tugging on his uniform. 

"Alright, don't have too much fun without us." Zoro smirked. 

"I will, now have fun you two. I love you." 

They said there love back before Loulee took off with Zoro. They headed to meet some of Loulee's friends. Anna and her mother a surgeon, Vivian and her father the lawyer, and Connie with her step dad the Musician. 

"So Zoro's like your step dad?" Anna asked. 

"I guess, he's dating my dad." Loulee said. 

She looked over to Zoro chatting with there parents. 

"He treats my dad and I well. So I like him." 

"I'm sure your dad can take care of himself so you shouldn't worry about him so much." Vivian said crossing her arms. 

"I know, but. Since my mom left him. I've always had to worry about him. He was all alone but now. Zoro's changed that." 

"Come on, let's go play." Connie smiled. 

The girls chased after each other until they came to a halt when a boy with slick back purple hair, Sliver eyes, and sucking on a sucker walked onto the campus. 

"Loulee look, it's Levi." Connie nudged her. 

Zoro snapped his eye over to the kid and his father Iceberg the mayor of town. 

"Zoro! What a surprise to see you here." Iceberg chuckled. 

They shook hands and discussed some things before the girls pulled Loulee closer to him. Levi perked up turning to Loulee. She hid behind Zoro's leg avoiding eye contact with the boy. The bell rang having everyone go inside. Loulee sat on Zoro's knee as Ms. Snow went on with the details of what to talk about and stories to tell. Her eyes met with Zoro's and smiled sweetly. 

"Mr. Roronoa. Why don't you start us off first." she asked. 

"And, now we wait." Sanji smirked. 

Once Saturday rolled around. Sanji got dressed in his normal attire getting ready for 'work'. 

"I'll be home soon." Sanji said kissing Zoro's cheek.

"Where are you going again?" Zoro asked. 

"I have to go to work and finish with some garnishing on a dish someone accidentally dropped before the catering event." 

It wasn't a lie, he was called in to help with garnishing. But he was going to take a minor detour. Sanji said his goodbyes to his daughter and Zoro. Along with his growing kitten and Marie along with Chopper. He went to the Coffee Cabana seeing the blue haired teacher already inside. He got out of his car before going inside. He ordered himself a black tea before sitting behind her. He cupped the porcelain cup and blew softly on the hot liquid. 

"Madam, I hate to burst your bubble." Sanji spoke. 

She stiffened as Sanji looked up from his tea to the table. 

"Zoro isn't coming. I wrote the letter. I came only to tell you nicely to stop this. Zoro and I are in a very long term relationship. We wish only to be friends with you and to teach my daughter what she needs to go on to the first grade. That is all." Sanji said. 

He sipped on his tea softly as Victoria nodded. She then left for Sanji to finish his tea and leave for work. But. Once he arrived. Zoro and Loulee were sitting at a table looking at the menu. Sanji grumbled going in from the back. 

"Eggplant. Where have you been? My granddaughter is waiting for you." Zeff barked. 

"Yes I know, I didn't know they were going to show up." Sanji said. 

Zeff pushed him an note pad. 

"What I was supposed to help with garnishing and-" 

"Your on waiter duty for showing up late." 

Sanji grumbled before stepping out to take orders. 

"Daddy!" Loulee cried. 

Sanji embraced the small girl before kissing her cheek. 

"Papa Zeff said I can have whatever I wanted." Loulee said. 

"Then what do you want my sweet?" 

"Where were you?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji stiffened as Zoro lowered his menu to scowl up at him. 

"I wasn't anywhere." Sanji said. 

Zoro's face hardened, "How did we get here before you did. And I got lost three times. And we still got here before you did." 

"Can we talk about this later? I just want your order." Sanji said. 

Zoro stood up coming eye to eye with Sanji. 

"Fine. I will be at home waiting for your answer." Zoro said. 

Zoro growled leaving Sanji and Loulee at the Baratie. 

"He thinks your cheating." Loulee said. 

Sanji turned to her, "What?" 

"We came here to get dessert and visit you at work. But. When we got here. Your car wasn't here. He then grew worried then came to the conclusion you were cheating. He mutters very loud." 

Loulee turned to Sanji he chuckled softly before kissing her cheek. 

"I would never hurt you or Zoro like that." Sanji said. 

He explained the story of how her teacher told Zoro she liked him and he went to go straighten things out and tell her that Zoro's with him. She smiled eating her brownie pudding. Sanji sat across from her waiting for the orders to finish. She giggled softly as a bell chimed having Sanji perk up and pick up a tray. 

"What's so funny?" Sanji asked. 

"You got jealous of a girl." She giggled. 

"I did not." 

"Did too." 

Sanji sighed as his shift ended having him finish up in the kitchen. He and Loulee went home to find Zoro working out in Luffy, Ace, and now Marco's garage. Sanji sighed getting out of the car having Zoro perk up. He put the bar back on the rest before sitting up. 

"I'm not cheating on you. I went to go meet Ms. Snow at the Coffee Shop to tell her were together that's all." Sanji said. 

Zoro panted softy before he snickered, "You really thought I would leave you for a school teacher? I like my life here with you and Loulee. I'm not leaving any time soon." 

Sanji smiled softly as Zoro got up wiping his sweat off with a towel. 

"Ace and Marco said I could keep my stuff here. They also are going to be using it. So. Don't worry about my work out stuff." 

"Well, you can finish up here. Loulee and I are going to go home." 

Sanji kissed his cheek before leaving. 

"You know something?" Zoro called. 

Sanji turned opening the car door, "What's that?" 

"Your cute when your jealous." 

Sanji blushed, "I'm not jealous!" 

As Zoro finished up his working out, he shut the garage and headed home. It was late, he assumed Sanji and Loulee were asleep. Zoro pursed his lips going to the bathroom to shower. If he didn't Sanji'd kick him out to sleep on the couch. As he finished he headed up to there room. Only to find the bed empty. The door creaked closed, Zoro turned to meet Sanji in his dress shirt pressed up against the door. His dark eyes met Sanji's clouded lust blue. His nimble fingers locked the door and slowly approached Zoro. His fingers touched over his toned chest before looking back up to Zoro. He flashed a smirk before pushing him down on the bed. Sanji crawled up on his lap and straddled his hips. Zoro's corse hands ran up Sanji's thighs to his bare ass. 

"You-" 

"I want to make you, truly mine." Sanji said unbuttoning his shirt and rolling it off onto his elbows.


	14. Double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji have the day to themselves and invite Nami and Vivi to come along.

With little regret. Sanji groaned sitting up the bed, his body hurt. Well. Sorta. He looked over to Zoro with a pleasant smile on his face. And he was glowing. Sanji pursed his lips. 

"Don't look so happy about it." Sanji muttered. 

He grabbed his pillow to whack Zoro with it before falling back like he was asleep. Zoro sat up with a jolt looking over to Sanji's back to him. He groaned rubbing his face before curling up with Sanji and wrapping his arms around his hips. Sanji turned over to him and smiled softly. 

"Good morning." Sanji said. 

Zoro kissed his temple, "Yeah, morning." 

The phone rang having Sanji perk up. He reached over to the phone and answered it. 

"Hello?" Sanji asked. 

There was a soft murmur on the other side. 

"Yes this is he." Sanji said. 

Zoro hovered over Sanji as the soft voice spoke to him. 

"Of course. She would love to. We will see you around noon." 

The soft voice giggled in reply before Sanji hung up. He hung the phone up and looked up at Zoro. 

"That was a friend of Loulee's, she wanted her to come over for a play date." 

"Really? Then we have the time to ourselves?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji hummed as they shared a morning kiss before they had gotten up to tell Loulee of the good news. She was already awake downstairs eating cereal and trying to connect the dots on the back of the cereal box. She perked up to Zoro and her father. 

"Oh, good morning." She smiled. 

"Loulee, your friend Anna called, she invited you over for a play date." Sanji said.

"Really?! I can't wait!" 

She was about to rush off to get ready but Sanji grabbed the back of her shirt. Loulee turned to him. 

"Finish your breakfast." Sanji said. 

She pouted going back to the table and eating away. Zoro got lost in the fridge for breakfast while Sanji made coffee. Marie trotted in with Chopper beside her. Then the cat slowly slinking in. Sanji fed them before cooking something up for him and Zoro. Loulee had finished her breakfast before putting the bowl in the sink and dashing upstairs. Zoro and Sanji sat on opposite sides of the table of each other. 

"So what are we going to do today?" Zoro asked. 

"Well, Nami and Vivi wanted to have a double date with us. So I was hoping maybe we could." 

Zoro looked up at him with a scowl, "Do I have to?" 

"No." Sanji said resting back on the chair sipping his coffee.

Zoro went back to eating looking down at his plate. 

"Unless you want to stay home and clean our house." Sanji said. 

He smirked as Zoro snapped his head back up. 

"You wouldn't." Zoro grumbled. 

"You know, the upstairs bathroom door is kind of creaky." 

Zoro growled, "Fine. But what do I get in return?" 

"Being with me isn't enough for you?" 

Zoro scowled having Sanji snicker, his blue eyes looked up at Zoro. 

"What do you want?" Sanji asked. 

"After the date with Nami and Vivi, I want to have a date of our own. Just you and me." 

Sanji smiled softly, "Sure." 

They finished there breakfast, Sanji washed the plates while Zoro went to shower. Once Sanji had finished he went up to see Loulee standing in her room looking at two princess dresses. A purple sparkly one that had a cape. Or a red one that looked like an upside down Rose. She turned to Sanji and shrugged. 

"I don't know which to pick." She said. 

She picked them up and took them to Sanji. He took them and shuffled them behind his back. 

"Now pick an arm." 

She pursed her lips squinting before picking the right arm. Sanji pulled out the red dress. Loulee hummed taking the dress while Sanji hung up the other. He shut the door for her to change while he went into his room. Once he opened the door. He gasped softly before slamming the door. Zoro was buck ass naked inside towel drying his hair. Sanji's face flushed. A deep red holding tight on the door handle. Zoro opened the door having Sanji squeak. Zoro cocked a brow holding the towel around his hips. 

"What's your problem? You've seen-" 

Sanji covered his mouth, "Yeah that was in the dark I didn't get a good look at you." 

Zoro smirked before pulling Sanji into the room and shutting the door. 

"Did you want a better look?" Zoro asked sticking his thumbs in the hem of the towel. 

Sanji's face changed seventy shades of red before he turned away. Zoro chuckled pulling him close and kissing him softly. He pulled back with a smirk on his lips while Sanji avoided eye contact. 

"It doesn't matter anyway." Zoro hummed. 

Sanji looked back at him confused. Zoro leaned in to his ear breathing softly. 

"You already rode me." Zoro whispered, "And you loved every minute of it." 

By this point Sanji was already looking away. With cheeks and ears a scarlet red. Zoro hummed tilting his chin up and kissed him again. Zoro went to change leaving Sanji to remember the lewd things they had done last night. Sanji grumbled going to his closet to find something to wear for the date. Which turned out to be a white sweater with a green button up and a striped blue and white tie. Along with some black skinny jeans and combat boots. Once he walked out he stood before the mirror adjusting his tie. Zoro came out a moment later in a t shirt and jeans. Sanji pursed his lips glancing back to himself. Zoro approached Sanji wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist. The cat jumped up on the dresser getting in Sanji's way. 

"He's gotten big." Zoro said. 

Sanji hummed picking up the cat, "And heavy." 

He purred in Sanji's arms while he pet him. 

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Sanji said. 

"Don't talk about it." Zoro grumbled. 

At the back of Zoro's neck there was a tattoo, it was a tree with six birds sitting on the branches. 

"What does it mean?" Sanji asked. 

"Nothing, I was drunk and I-" 

"I have a hard time believing you were drunk." 

Sanji set the cat down before turning to Zoro. There was a soft dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

"Then I'll figure it out." Sanji said. 

Sanji turned Zoro around lifting his shirt his eyes met the birds sitting in threes on two of the branches. Sanji's blue eyes flicked to each of them. He noticed that two of them were smaller then the others. 

"This one is Luffy." Sanji pointed to one of the smaller ones. 

"Yeah." Zoro grumbled. 

"Then these two, are Ace and there other brother." 

Zoro grunted, as Sanji tried to figure out the other three. The smallest one was a dark grey. 

"Is this, your sister?" Sanji asked. 

"Kuina." Zoro said. 

"This is your family, both of your sisters and your dad." Sanji said. 

Zoro pulled down his shirt, "Yeah okay you figured it out now never talk about it." 

Sanji chuckled, "You love your family." 

"Shut up!" Zoro barked. 

The door creaked open having them turn to Loulee. 

"Dad has a tattoo too." She said. 

She pointed to her tail bone, "It's pretty." 

"You have a tramp stamp?" Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji pursed his lips, "Okay that's enough. Let's go." 

"Oh no no, I get to see your stamp." 

Zoro hooked his finger in Sanji's belt loop and pulled him back. His hands pulled up Sanji shirt and tugged his pants finding. A large flower placed in the center of Sanji's tail bone. Branching off was some cherry blossoms and some leaves. 

"She wasn't kidding when she said it was pretty." Zoro muttered. 

Zoro let go of Sanji who stuffed his shirt back into his pants and adjusted his sweater. His cheeks a dark red and his ears were tipped a dark red. 

"Come on, let's go." Sanji huffed. 

They headed out to the car. Loulee sat behind Zoro singing to the music on the radio. Zoro and Sanji held hands driving to Loulee's friends house. Once they had arrived Zoro went up to the door while Sanji called Nami to arrange the double date. Loulee knocked on the door as a scampering of feet ran down the hall to the door. Anna opened the door and tackled Loulee in a hug. 

"Come on! Let's go play!" Anna said. 

Anna's mother stepped in a moment later wiping off her hands. 

"Zoro, how have you been?" She asked. 

"I've been well." He said. 

Sanji stepped up taking Zoro's side. 

"My father will be picking Loulee up later." 

"Papa Zeff is gonna come and get me?" Loulee asked. 

"That's right. And you will be staying with him tonight." 

Loulee smiled, giving her goodbye kisses and hugs to them before they left. 

"Nami said we can meet her at the place. She will join us shortly." 

"Where are we going?" Zoro asked. 

"You'll see." 

Sanji started off to the location while Zoro held his hand looking out the window. It wasn't too bad of a trip as they got to a ranch. Zoro turned to Sanji with a confused look. 

"So we're going to pet animals?" Zoro asked. 

"Nope." Sanji said. 

"Then why are-" 

"Just shush." 

Zoro rolled his eye as they got out of the car and up into the barn. A woman stood brushing a horses mane. She perked up as Zoro and Sanji made the scene. She brushed away her purple hair and set the brush away. 

"Are you some of Nami's friends?" She asked. 

They looked at each other then back to her, "Yes?" 

"That's what I thought, Nami said she was bringing some friends." 

"I'm sorry you are?" Sanji asked. 

"I'm Nojiko, Nami's older sister. Follow me." 

Sanji and Zoro followed after Nami's sister to a smaller barn, inside we're horses inside stables. Some of there heads poked out. 

"Welcome to Bellmere's farm." She said. 

"I thought you and Nami worked at a tangerine farm?" Sanji asked. 

"We do, but. Since Nami up and left, I started to take in animals and now we just have a farm. I'm assuming your Zoro and Sanji." 

"That we are." Zoro said. 

She stopped before a pin and opened the gate. A dark grey horse stepped out, she put the reins on him. 

"Sanji this one is yours." She said. 

He stepped up to the horse brushing his nose before climbing up on the saddle. Zoro tired to assist him but. 

"Hand, off, ass." Sanji grunted looking over his shoulder. 

"Alright." Zoro sighed removing his hand and backing off.

Sanji pulled himself up on the horse as Nojiko lead him out to the fenced yard. 

"Practice a bit with Elliot before I set you guys free." She said. 

Sanji waved before trotting off. 

"Alright Zoro, I have the perfect one for you." 

He followed her out to a secluded smaller barn, inside resided a black horse with one eye. 

"This is Shusui, he's hard to handle but, I think you can tame him." 

Zoro approached the horse as they stared down one an other for a moment. Before Shusui bowed his head to him. 

"That a boy." Zoro smirked. 

Nojiko brought him out as Zoro mounted him and took the reins. Shusui trotted out following behind Nojiko to the fenced yard. Sanji trotted over to him and smirked. 

"Well, look at you." Sanji hummed. 

Nojiko approached them holding a rope and looping it around the horses necks. 

"It's for you two to stay together. Since it is a date after all." She said. 

And then she left going to greet Nami and Vivi. Sanji and Zoro trotted around the fenced area. There horses walking side by side. Zoro patted Shusui's neck. He huffed glancing to Zoro then back to the yard. 

"Thanks, for doing this with me." Sanji said. 

"Yeah, beats doing house work." Zoro muttered. 

Sanji halted Elliot, which made Shusui stop. 

"You came only to get out of house work? I thought you wanted to spend time with me. Actually go out and-" 

Zoro shut him up with a kiss, he pulled back cupping his cheek. 

"I came because it would make you happy. And besides," Zoro flicked the reins on Shusui having them both to trot on, "After this, we're having our own date remember?" 

Sanji chuckled as Nami and Vivi joined them. Nojiko opened the gate for them to head into the field. The couples trotted on heading to the top of the hill to see a beach below them. Nami and Vivi dashed ahead while Zoro and Sanji took there time to get down to the beach. Sanji and Nami went to look for sea shells leaving Zoro and Vivi by an apple tree with the horses. 

"Vivi, you said you run a jewelry shop right?" Zoro asked. 

She nodded as her horse nuzzled her cheek. 

"Why do you ask." 

"I want to buy an engagement ring." Zoro said. 

Vivi smiled, petting the snout of her horse, "Come by tomorrow morning and we can work something out." 

"Between you and me right?" 

"Of course." 

Sanji and Nami came back with little handfuls of shells. Showing them off to Vivi and Zoro. They eventually settled down and sat on the hill holding each other watching the sun set. 

"Zoro, have you met Zeff yet?" Nami asked. 

Sanji's eyes widened and gasped softly he snapped his head over to Zoro who cocked a brow. 

"What?" He asked. 

"You haven't met his dad?" Nami asked. 

"No." 

"And you've been dating how long?" 

"About five months." 

"I guess you should meet that shitty old man." Sanji grumbled. 

The sky started to grow dark as they headed back to the ranch. Nojiko helped bring them back to there stables and said there goodbyes. And headed back to the car and started there way back home. Until Zoro got a phone call. 

"Zoro Ashley Roronoa!" Nami called, loud enough for Sanji to hear without being on speaker phone. 

Zoro tensed as Sanji's face was lit up with amusement. Zoro's face became a flushed dark red as Sanji burst into laughter. 

"Your middle name is Ashley?!" Sanji wheezed. 

"Why did you have to say my whole name?" Zoro barked, "He heard you." 

"Good that's what you get for not telling me about it." 

"It?" 

Sanji was laughing still he couldn't hear Nami. 

"About the engagement ring duh." 

"Shut up, this is not the time to talk about it." 

Sanji's laughter calmed down overhearing the conversation. 

"Come by before the store opens so we can talk about, it." 

"Sure, whatever." 

"By the way, Sanji's middle name is Nathaniel." 

Zoro snorted hanging up the phone, he turned to Sanji laughing. 

"Sanji Nathaniel Vinsmoke?" Zoro laughed. 

He pursed his lips, "It's not that funny." 

"Your right." Zoro sighed, "It's hilarious." 

Then he bursted out into laughter, but somewhere in the car ride home. Zoro and Sanji came to an agreement never to speak of there middle names ever again. 

"What's Loulee's middle name?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji smiled, "Rose, Loulee Rose Wild." 

Zoro smiled, "Pretty." 

Once they had arrived home, Sanji went upstairs to change while Zoro started to light the many candles in there living room. Before pulling out a couple of wine glasses and some wine. He set it on the coffee table before plopping himself down on the couch. Sanji stepped down a moment later, dressed in the tightest jeans he owned and v neck t shirt. Zoro smirked as Sanji approached him, sitting beside him on the couch. It didn't take long for them to break into the wine and drink it in each other's embraces. Zoro's hand ran up and down Sanji's arm while he rested on Zoro's shoulder. 

"You know what I'm going to do to you?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji looked up at him, "No." 

"You have three guesses." 

"You gonna tie me down and make me call you Daddy?" 

Zoro smirked sipping on his glass, "No, but I'll put it in consideration." 

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Then I don't know." 

Zoro set there glasses on the coffee table before pinning Sanji down on the couch. Blue met up to a lustful onyx, Zoro had the most shit eating grin on his lips, Sanji wanted to knock it off his face. Zoro leaned over Sanji's ear nipping at his earlobe before breathing into his ear. 

"I'm going to make the sweetest love to you that you'll get a stomach ache." 

Sanji hummed wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. They locked lips pulling each other closer, scraping there teeth, mesh of tongue, and soft moans escaping Sanji's lips. Zoro's hands trailed down to the hem of Sanji's shirt and crawled up his toned body. Sanji's fingers tangled themselves in Zoro's hair while he grinded up on Zoro. Earning a low groan from him and pulling back. Zoro sat back tossing off his shirt before latching back onto Sanji's neck. Slowly tugging off the v neck until it was tossed away in the room. Zoro started to leave marks on Sanji's porcelain pale skin. Speaking of which, Sanji was a moaning mess under Zoro melting under every kiss, touch, and breath Zoro gave to him. 

"Zoro." Sanji moaned. 

He smirked hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Sanji's jeans and tugged them down. The same grin returned to Zoro's face when he found Sanji went, commando. He blushed avoiding eye contact with Zoro. 

"You dirty cook." Zoro growled. 

The door opened having the two snap there heads to an older man with a braided mustache walk in. His jaw dropped along with the keys he held in his hand. 

"Dad?!" Sanji cried.


	15. Father and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say, Loulee can't keep secrets

Sanji pulled up his jeans completely embarrassed, while Zeff stood taking things in. Zoro sat back on the couch tossing Sanji's shirt back to him. Zeff soon snapped out of it approaching Sanji and dragging him into the kitchen. Sanji rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I should smack you upside the head for that. What if it was Loulee who walked in? What would of you said?" Zeff barked. 

"Where is she?" Sanji asked. 

"In the car, she's asleep and I was getting clothes for her. But don't avoid this!" 

Sanji sighed explaining the story of Zoro being his current boyfriend. 

"Does she know?" Zeff asked. 

"She does, she's actually considered him as a father." 

Zeff looked over to Zoro sitting on the couch swirling his wine. 

"Go pick something out for her." Zeff said.

"Sure." 

Sanji left to go upstairs. Zeff went to the living room catching eye with Zoro. He got up and held out his hand. 

"It's nice to finally meet you sir." Zoro said. 

Zeff shook his hand, "Zeff, it's nice to meet you." 

There gaze to each other was unbroken, as the stare down soon was broken by a smirk of Zeff. He patted Zoro's shoulder. 

"So, I heard that your like a father to Loulee?" Zeff asked. 

Zoro cracked a chuckle, "Yeah that's what she says." 

They were silent a moment before Zoro's smile faded. 

"I need to ask you something." Zoro said. 

Zeff cocked a brow crossing his arms, "Oh?" 

"I'd like to-" 

"How long are you going to keep her for?" Sanji asked. 

He blinked as Zeff turned to him. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Sanji asked. 

Zeff glanced back at Zoro then back to Sanji. 

"Just for the night, Zoro said he would pick her up in the morning." Zeff said. 

"Alright I better give her some pajama's too." Sanji muttered.

Then he headed back upstairs. 

"I know what your going to ask before you do, it's not my place to answer your question." Zeff spoke turning to Zoro. 

Zoro cocked a brow. 

"You see, my son has been married once. And I am no longer closer to him to reserve my judgement on you. But. My consent resides his most precious being." 

Zoro smirked, "Alright I get it." 

Zeff chuckled, "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." 

Sanji stepped down handing the clothes to Zeff earning a hit in the head with his cane before leaving. Sanji grunted holding his head and glaring at his old man. Who got in the car and drove off. 

"Did you meet him papa?" Loulee asked. 

Zeff smirked, "I did." 

"Do you like him?" 

He chuckled glancing at her, "My consent, resides with you." 

She gave a confused look as they headed back to Zeff's home. Which was the Baratie. A home was built above the restaurant. Loulee jumped up the stairs to a small home inside. She trotted down the hall to a room, Sanji's name was faded into the wood of the door. And Loulee's name was stickered underneath. She pushed open the door to a larger bed with her toys sitting on it. Zeff stepped in a moment later and paced her clothes on a small blue dresser. 

"This used to be your dad's room." Zeff said. 

She turned to him and smiled, "Really? My dad stayed in here?" 

He nodded sitting on the bed, Loulee climbed up sitting beside him. He smirked brushing away her hair and cupped her cheek. 

"You look just like your dad." Zeff said. 

Once the morning broke, Zoro tossed over pulling Sanji close. He hummed wrapping his arms over Zoro's and nuzzled closer to him. He turned to Zoro and smiled. 

"Good morning." Sanji smiled. 

"Is it alright if I take Loulee out today? Just me and her?" 

Sanji smiled, "Sure. I hope you two have fun. I have to do some house work anyway." 

He smiled kissing Sanji before getting up and getting ready to go pick up Loulee. Once Zoro got ready Sanji was still slowly getting out of bed. Horrible blonde bed head, sleepy blue eyes, and yawning. Zoro chuckled approaching him and kissing him softly. Sanji still processing it was morning didn't get to enjoy it as much as he normally would. 

"I'm leaving now, I'll be back later." Zoro said. 

"Have fun." Sanji smiled. 

He chuckled kissing him one last time before going downstairs to the garage. He brought the rest of his stuff over last night after the whole situation with Zeff. Along with calming himself down. He went through his boxes pulling out a white sword and putting it over his shoulder. Zoro went back inside and headed out to put his sword in the trunk and getting in the car. Sanji stepped out waving as Zoro waved back before driving down the street. He eventually got to the Baratie, and headed inside. Loulee smiled perking up to Zoro. 

"Zoro!" She cried. 

She jumped from her seat and skipped up to him. He chuckled picking her up and placing her on his hip. 

"How about you and me spend some time out today?" Zoro asked. 

She grinned and nodded, Zeff stepped out a moment later. He smiled softly watching the two exchange smiles to each other. 

"Watch what she eats, she's allergic to nuts." Zeff said, "And don't take her to fast food, it's unhealthy." 

Zoro chuckled, "This isn't my first time taking care of her." 

"Yes it is you liar." She giggled 

Zeff chuckled and watched the two walk off to Zoro's car and disappear down the street. Loulee kicked her feet looking outside. 

"Zoro?" Loulee asked. 

"Yes?" He hummed. 

"Where are we going?" 

"To visit Nami and Vivi at there jewelry shop." 

"Oh, what for?" 

"I'm going to buy an engagement ring." 

"What's that?" 

Zoro chucked, "I'll explain it to you later." 

Sanji sat at home sipping his coffee, when there was a knock at the door. He perked up turning to the door. 

"Odd. I'm not expecting anyone." 

He got up going to the door and opening it. There stood a woman with flamboyant pink hair in a bun and dark green eyes. She was dressed in a Lolita styled dress. 

"Are you Sanji Vinsmoke?" She asked. 

"That I am, can I assist you with something?" Sanji asked. 

She giggled, "My name is Perona, I'm Zoro's youngest sister. It's nice to finally meet you. My father told me allot about you." 

Sanji blinked, "Mihawk?" 

She nodded, "He really likes you." 

Sanji stepped aside, "Come in, and do tell me more. I'll make you some tea." 

Zoro and Loulee, made it to the jewelry shop. He helped Loulee out of the car before pulling his sword out of the trunk. Loulee stared at awe at the sword almost as tall as her. She took Zoro's hand as they went inside. Nami and Vivi perked up to them and smiled. 

"You must be serious about this then." Nami smiled. 

Loulee skipped up to them and greeted them. Zoro looked around until he got to a thin flat gold ring. 

"This one." Zoro pointed. 

The girls perked up and went over to him. Vivi smiled opening the case and pulling out the ring. Zoro slipped the ring onto his pinky and nodded. 

"Yeah this one." Zoro said. 

"I wanna see!" Loulee chirped. 

Zoro turned to her and scooped her up and put her on his hip. 

"Wow that's pretty! Who's it for?" Loulee asked. 

"You don't know?" Nami gasped. 

"I'm telling her after, I have to butter her up more." Zoro said. 

"I'm sure she'll say yes." Vivi smiled. 

"I wanna know!" 

They chuckled as Zoro set her down. Vivi and Zoro went to go discuss the arrangements while Nami and Loulee looked at more of the rings. 

"Auntie, what's going on?" 

"Promise to keep a secret? You can't even tell your own father." 

She nodded, Nami turned to Vivi pulling out the sword. Nami turned to the little girl, her eyes sparkling and wide with excitement. 

"Zoro's going to ask your dad to marry him." Nami whispered. 

Loulee smiled as Zoro approached her, "Come on, we got some more stuff to do." 

She smiled hugging Zoro's leg, burying her head in his thigh and clutching onto his pants. Loulee looked up at Zoro with tears in her eyes. 

"Zoro, I love you." She sniffled.

"Hey, what got into you?" Zoro asked. 

He picked her up and said there goodbyes. They got in the car again and headed down to the store. 

"Loulee I want you to pick anything you want okay?" 

"Anything?" 

"Anything." 

Loulee smiled going down the toy isle and looked up at a few toys before she pointed up at a new princess dress. 

"I want that one." She pointed. 

Zoro perked up to a mint green princess dress with yellow flowers on the bottom of the skirt and on the center of the chest. He smirked picking it up and handing it to her. She smiled hugging the dress and looking up at Zoro. 

"Thank you." She smiled. 

"Of course my lady." Zoro bowed to her. 

She giggled and patted his head, "Now onward Zoro! We have to go buy this." 

He chuckled as they took hands and went to purchase her new dress. Once they did, Loulee couldn't wait to get home to try it on and went to the bathroom to put it on. Zoro stood outside checking his phone before he called Sanji. 

"Hello?" Sanji asked. 

"Hey, how are you doing? I'm just checking up on you." Zoro said. 

"I'm well, I'm a bit behind. I had a visitor stop by." 

"Oh? Who?" 

"Your sister Perona." 

"MY WHAT?!" 

Sanji chuckled folding laundry and putting it in a bin. 

"Your sister, pink hair, dark eyes, in gothic Lolita. She made us some muffins." 

The door opened to the bathroom as Loulee stepped out. 

"Hey I'm going to have to call you back. A beautiful little lady has walked out of the bathroom." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji smiled, "Well hopefully come home soon. I love you both." 

Zoro smiled as they hung up, Loulee spun around and looked up at Zoro. 

"What you think?" 

Zoro chuckled, "I'm sorry, have we met? I've never seen such a pretty little girl." 

She giggled, "Zoro it's me." 

He scooped her up, "Loulee? Look at you. Like a princess." 

She smiled as they headed back to the car as he was putting her in the backseat. A woman cried out to them. Zoro perked up to the woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"She left this in the bathroom." The woman said. 

"Oh thank you." 

She smiled, "Don't mention it." 

The woman waved by before she headed into the store with a brunette woman. Zoro and Loulee started there journey to another dress up shop. 

"Zoro, can we play dress up?" Loulee asked. 

"Sure." Zoro said. 

She smiled looking out the window. They stopped at the dress up shop where Loulee was prepped and polished and actually looked like a real princess. Zoro bought her a couple of more dresses and matching shoes. Before they headed home. Once they did, Loulee headed out of the car and inside. Sanji perked up and smiled to the princess walking into the house. She smiled as he got up to greet her. 

"Daddy, Zoro and I had such a great day, we went to a jewelry store and got an engagement ring. Whatever that is. Then we went to the store to get this dress, and-" 

"Wait, what did you say?" Sanji asked. 

"We went to the store and bought this dress." 

"No before that, about a jewelry store?" 

She nodded, "We went to see Nami and Vivi to get an engagement ring." 

"For who?" 

She shrugged, "No one said. Oh daddy! Can you make Zoro and I some tea? We are going to play dress up!" 

Sanji smiled and kissed her forehead, "Sure thing sweetheart." 

Zoro stepped in with the four dress bags and matching shoes. 

"Onward Zoro! We are going to play dress up." Loulee said. 

"Looks like you two had fun." Sanji said putting his free hand on his hip.

Zoro chuckled, "I figured she needed some new dresses for dress up and stuff. So I got her some." 

Loulee was set down while Sanji went to go make the tea. Zoro and Loulee headed up to her room while Sanji's mind was swimming with what she said. 

"Engagement ring?" Sanji muttered. 

"Alright Zoro, you are a king of a high land. And we are here to discuss uniting our kingdoms." 

Zoro sat in a small black cape, pink feather boa, large silver sunglasses she stole from Sanji, and a king crown that barely fit his head. Loulee grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down not even legible words and marked an x. 

"Sign here, King Zoro." 

He chuckled taking the crayon and scribbled down his name. 

Sanji poured the tea into a small girls tea set and put it on a small tray before going upstairs. 

"Loulee I need to ask you something." Zoro started. 

Sanji stopped outside the door. 

"What is it King Zoro?" Loulee asked. 

He took off his sunglasses and crown, "It's quite serious princess Loulee." 

She blinked. 

"Princess, I've fallen in love with your father. And I would like to ask you for permission to marry him." 

Sanji almost dropped the tea set, his eyes wide and still processing this new information. 

"You, your asking me?" Loulee asked. 

Zoro nodded, "No one knows your father better then you do. That's why I'm asking you." 

She smiled getting up and embracing him. 

"You have to promise me something though." 

They backed off as Zoro pulled her up on his knee, "What's that?" 

"You have to promise to love him everyday forever, and me too okay?" 

Zoro chuckled, "I already do that, but I have to hear a yes from you." 

"You can marry my dad." She smiled sweetly.

Sanji backed way from the door a hand over his mouth before heading back downstairs. Tears pricking the corners of his eyes, leaning over the counter. He smiled resting his head on the counter and sobbing softly. 

"Dad?" Loulee whispered. 

Sanji gasped and turned to her. She had a shocked look on her face. 

"Why are you crying?!" Loulee asked. 

She rushed up to him as he sat back on his heels wiping away his tears. 

"I'm okay sweetheart." Sanji breathed. 

"Zoro! My dad's crying!" Loulee called. 

Zoro thumped down the stairs before jumping over the railing and rushed into the kitchen. 

"What happened?" He panted. 

Sanji smiled sheepishly, as he approached him looking him over not seeing any cuts or Knicks. Sanji embraced his neck and held him in an awkward position. 

"I'm so happy." Sanji muttered.


	16. Zoro's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what the title says

Sanji crept out of bed replacing himself with a pillow and placed a card on his side of the bed. He changed into something nice, then snuck out of the room and turned to Zoro snoring softly on his pillow. Sanji rolled his eyes before going down the hall to Loulee's room. She was already awake deciding which dress she wanted to wear. 

"Hurry up, we have to go before he wakes up." Sanji whispered. 

She nodded slipping on the mint green dress. Sanji and her left with a couple of presents, a large box and a bottle of liquor. He turned to the window where Chopper and Marie sat looking at them. He held up seven fingers before tapping his wrist. Chopper nodded as Marie followed behind. Sanji and Loulee drove off to Zoro's surprise location. He pressed his phone to his cheek. 

"Yes, hello. I'd like to call in for an absence. My daughter Loulee Wild won't be attending today. She has gotten a terrible cold." Sanji smirked glancing to her. 

Loulee giggled holding her gift for Zoro.   
Chopper and Marie sat before the clock waiting for the clock to strike seven in the morning. Once the clock gave its soft jingle Chopper and Marie started barking before going upstairs and into their room. Zoro groaned putting his pillow over his head as they jumped up on the bed trying to wake him up. 

"Alright I'm awake." Zoro groaned. 

He sat up as Chopper licked the side of his face. 

"Yeah, good morning to you too." Zoro grumbled. 

He turned to Sanji's side of the bed to find him missing, and all that was there was a card. Zoro picked it up opening the envelope as Chopper and Marie were nuzzled up on the bed. He pulled out the card when a smaller envelope fell into his lap. He picked it up, he turned it over to find Sanji's writing on it. 

'Read the card first.' 

Zoro grumbled putting it back in his lap. Before opening the Happy Birthday card. 

'Happy birthday my sweet Marimo, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wake you up on your birthday. I was called in early for work, but I promise to make it up to you when you get home from work. I took Loulee with me to take her to school. I gave you a little taste of what you will get tonight. So. Happy birthday my sweet. I love you.   
Love, Sanji.' 

"Some birthday." Zoro muttered. 

He opened the smaller envelope and pulled out pictures. His eye widened as a smirk grew on his face. They were different pictures of Sanji in ladies sexy white lace underwear. 

"Maybe it's not so bad after all." Zoro said. 

Once the day started Zoro went to work around noon and stopped at the Baratie on the way. He walked in, as Zeff grumbled looking at the clock. 

"He's going to throw this all off." He muttered. 

Zeff stepped out a moment later. 

"What do you want?" Zeff asked. 

"Is Sanji here? I wanted to see him before I went to work." Zoro said. 

Zeff crossed his arms, "He left to go to a catering event. I'll let him know you stopped by." 

Zoro cursed under his breath before leaving and going to work. He pressed his phone to his ear while driving to work.   
Sanji perked up from setting the table cloth on the table before turning to his phone. He picked it up pressing a finger to his lips. 

"Hello?" Sanji asked. 

"What the hell is going on? I came to see you at work and your at a catering event?" Zoro barked. 

"Yes, I am. I know it's your birthday but I couldn't bail on this. I'm sorry Zoro." 

Zoro growled, "I'd bail if it was your birthday." 

Sanji turned to Luffy about to engulf all of the meat when he made eye contact with Sanji. He snapped at him to drop it and Luffy pouted putting it down. 

"Yes I know but, I'll make it up to you later I promise." Sanji said. 

"You swear on it?" 

Sanji chuckled, "I swear, you have my word. You'll have the best birthday you've ever had." 

Zoro grumbled, "Fine. Whatever. Just hurry up." 

"Oh yes, I love you too. Have a good day mr. Officer." 

He chuckled before hanging up. 

"Alright, we need to speed this up. It's almost time for the guest of honor to be arriving." Sanji called. 

They all cheered before scattering around. Sanji's shoulder was tapped on, her turned to Mihawk and Perona. 

"What can we do?" She asked. 

"I'm glad you asked." Sanji grinned. 

Zoro got to work whistling softly, going up the stairs before opening the doors. A few of his colleagues told him happy birthday and gave him small gifts. He went up to his office to find another card sitting on his desk. He furrowed before looking around and back to the desk. He stepped inside and went up to the card picking it up and opening it. 

'Behind you.' 

He turned only to be blinded by a black bandana then tied down. He was put on a dolly and bound to it. Zoro spat curses and struggled. 

"Shut up I'm just doing what I've been told." Smoker barked. 

He put an apple in his mouth before pulling him out of his office. He still struggled while the other officers watched Smoker drag Zoro down to the main floor. Outside stood a white van which opened the back and the ramp was lowered. 

"Special delivery." Smoker called. 

Franky chuckled, "I didn't think you could do it." 

Zoro growled struggling more. 

"Brother, Tony and a lady is here watch your language." 

Tony skipped up to him as they loaded him inside the truck. He put something small in his hand before leaving. Robin smiled taking Tony's hand while they closed the back. Smoker patted the back as Franky and the family drove off. Smoker got in his car following in front of them. Leading them to there location. 

"Sanji! He's out for delivery!" Nami called. 

Sanji perked up from his check list, "Just in time." 

He crossed off the last thing before setting away his check list. 

"Alright everyone, our guest of honor is out for delivery! Get in positions!" Sanji called. 

Nami and Sanji headed to the delivery room to pick him up. 

"Nami, I wanted to ask you something." 

"Shoot." 

"Is it true Zoro's going to propose?" 

Nami snapped to him, "How did yo- I mean. Where did you hear that?" 

"Well. Loulee told me, then I went to give them there tea. And Zoro asked Loulee permission to marry me." 

Nami laughed nervously, "Is that a new tie? It looks good on you." 

Sanji smiled, "You think so? I didn't think I was going to use it. But I did." 

He knows. 

The truck was backed up into the delivery station at the event center. Nami and Sanji stood back as the door was opened and Franky pulled Zoro out. 

"Here you go, one unharmed Zoro like you asked." Franky said. 

"Well, it wasn't what I had in mind. But I guess this will do." Sanji sighed. 

Zoro gave out a muffled cry, before he started puffing out anger. Franky followed pulling Zoro with him leading him into a dark room. You could hear small chatter of a few of his friends. He was set down when Franky put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Tony gave you a knife." 

Zoro snapped the knife open before cutting at the rope. Once it was untied he pulled off the rope and the bindings of the dolly. He pulled off the bandana and pulled the apple out of his mouth. The lights flicked on as everyone called out. 

"Happy Birthday Zoro!" 

Loulee picked up her dress before rushing up to him and looking up at him. Zoro sighed his anger away and knelt down to her. 

"Did we get you Zoro?" She giggled. 

He chuckled picking her up and spin her around before putting her on his hip. 

"Yeah you did." He smirked. 

She giggled as the party started. Sanji made his way over to them with a couple of glasses. Zoro smirked pulling him close. 

"You lied to me." Zoro said. 

"No, I was at a catering event. This is an event and I did cater it so I win you lose." 

Sanji stuck his tongue out at Zoro. 

"You better put that back or I'll make you." Zoro growled. 

Sanji rolled his eyes sticking his tongue back and handed off his drink. 

"Zoro." Loulee whispered. 

She started to slink down in his shoulder as she made unbreakable contact with someone. He turned to her before glancing off to his father staring down the little girl. 

"He's scary." She muttered. 

"That's my dad." Zoro growled. 

Perona gasped rushing up to them and seeing the small girl. 

"Is this her?" She asked. 

Loulee gasped hiding in the crook of Zoro's neck, he chuckled and nudged her. 

"Loulee, there's someone I want you to meet." Zoro said. 

She looked over to the pink haired woman and clutched onto Zoro's shoulder. 

"This is my sister, Perona. I think you and her would get along." Zoro said. 

"That's a pretty dress you have." Perona said. 

Loulee smiled as she was set down, her and Perona chatted about dresses. Nami approached Zoro as they exchanged handshakes with a small box inside her hands. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear. 

"He knows." Nami whispered. 

They both turned to Sanji chatting with a few guests. Zoro clicked his tongue. 

"I understand now." Zoro muttered. 

Music started as Zoro put the box in his pocket people were pulled onto the dance floor while Zoro watched some from the sidelines. He smiled softly watching Loulee and Sanji as they danced around on the dance floor. 

"So I hear your proposing as well-yoi." 

Zoro turned to Marco, "Yeah. When is your time?" 

"Christmas, what about you?" 

"I'll just tell you it's sooner then Christmas." 

Marco chuckled, "Well I wish you luck." 

"Yeah you too." 

Marco walked off and was replaced by Mihawk. 

"Roronoa." Mihawk sighed. 

Zoro turned to him, "Yeah?" 

"I'm glad to see you happy once more. I can see that this one really cares about you." 

Zoro smirked, "You getting soft old man?" 

He punched him in the shoulder Zoro grumbled rubbing his shoulder. 

"The small being came up to me and talked about my eyes. They reminded her of her hair. Then she smiled to me and said she liked me." 

Zoro chuckled, "Have you taken a liking to the cook's kid?" 

"That child is his?" 

Zoro nodded, "And once I marry him, she will also be mine." 

Mihawk blinked in surprise and turned to the blonde's spinning around on the dance floor. 

"You'd be a grandfather." Zoro said. 

"Step, step grandfather." Mihawk corrected. 

Zoro smirked, as Loulee approached him. She tugged on his pants as he knelt down to her level. She motioned him closer, he sighed leaning over as Loulee cupped his ear and whispered. She pulled back and smiled. 

"Is that so?" Zoro asked. 

He looked to Mihawk and got up. 

"She's asking if you would like to dance with her." Zoro asked. 

Loulee blushed holding out her hand. Mihawk sighed taking her tiny hand, as she lead him to the dance floor. Sanji put his hands over Zoro's eye's and kissed his cheek. 

"Happy Birthday." Sanji hummed. 

Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck resting his head on his arm. 

"I know what your doing." Zoro hummed. 

"What?" Sanji asked. 

"Your buttering me up so I'd tell you when I'm proposing." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji smirked, "Well you just confirmed that you were." 

Zoro tensed and turned to him, "You didn't know?" 

"No I did, Loulee told me. You should of told her what an engagement ring was." 

Zoro face palmed as Sanji chuckled. 

"Don't worry. Take your time. Just give me a warning." 

"No way, then you'll know." 

Sanji let go of Zoro's neck and held out his hand. 

"Well, can I have this dance birthday boy." 

Zoro smirked taking his hand as Sanji led him up onto the dance floor. Wrapping there arms around each other before slowly swaying to the soft song. Zoro and Sanji nuzzled close resting on each other eyes shut and just tuning out the world. Loulee was on Mihawk's feet as he lead her in the dance. She giggled and smiled, as he cracked a small smile, he scooped her up and placed her on his hip. 

"Tiny being, what is your name?" Mihawk asked. 

She giggled, "My name is Loulee Wild." 

He took her hand and kissed the back of her hand, "A pleasure it is to meet you." 

Loulee giggled and kissed his cheek, she giggled as he set her down once the song was over. She turned to her father and Zoro holding each other. Loulee went over to them while Mihawk held his cheek. She approached them but stopped once they kissed each other. Loulee smiled fiddling with her dress as they broke apart. Sanji noticed her and broke from the hug. She approached them as Sanji picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"It's time for Cake!" Nami called. 

Everyone gathered singing happy birthday and Tony and Loulee helped bow out the candles. 

"What you wish for Zoro?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah, what's your birthday wish?" Loulee asked. 

"I already have everything I wanted." 

They smiled, the cake was handed out as the party continued. Once it got late enough Loulee started to fall asleep. Sanji scooped her up and placed her on his hip. 

"Come on sweetheart, lets take you home." He said. 

She smiled resting her head on Sanji's shoulder and fell asleep. Sanji turned to Zoro partying with Luffy. He smirked and turned to Nami. 

"Can you give him a message for me?" Sanji asked. 

Nami smiled and nodded. 

The fun had come to an end, Smoker had taken Zoro home and said he would pick him up tomorrow morning. Since his car was at the office. Zoro said goodbye taking his gifts to the door. Outside there was a note, he plucked it from the door and opened it. 

'Please blow out the candles.' Sanji 

"Typical." Zoro muttered. 

He went inside finding the hallway lined up with candles and rose petals. Zoro smirked setting his presents down and blowing out the candles down the hall to the master bathroom. Sanji sat in the tub and lifted his leg. Zoro watched the bubbles slowly slide down his pale leg. 

"Your late, birthday boy." Sanji said.

He turned to Zoro and rested on the ledge of the tub. 

"Your birthday isn't over yet." Sanji smirked. 

Sanji wiggled his finger motioning Zoro to join him. 

"What about Loulee?" Zoro asked. 

"It's just you and me, so we can be as loud as we want." Sanji smirked. 

Zoro smirked stripping of his clothes and joined Sanji. He wrinkled his nose at the sweet scent. 

"What the hell is this?" 

"Shut up and just enjoy this." Sanji said straddling his hips. 

Zoro rumbled a chuckle in his throat before they kissed. Sanji caught eye of the black box sticking out of Zoro's jacket pocket before shutting his eyes. He pulled back tilting Zoro's chin up. 

"I'm all yours birthday boy." Sanji hummed.


	17. November 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's favorite holiday is thanksgiving but. Zoro has other plans.

Warning: Feels and allot of them

Zoro and Sanji jolted awake to the loud pressing of piano keys. Sanji looked over to the clock seeing it was six in the morning. 

"Loulee." Sanji grumbled. 

Zoro chuckled, "Good morning to you too." 

Sanji hummed leaning over and kissing his cheek. Zoro and Sanji started the day, knowing this was all under Zoro's plan. Sanji and Zoro went down to greet the girl who woke them with a rude awakening. Loulee turned to them and smiled. Zoro nodded as the girl smiled. 

"Loulee why are you waking us up at this hour?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro put a finger on his lips. She glance to him before to Sanji. Loulee shrugged. 

"I wanted to play piano." She said. 

Sanji glanced to Zoro and pursed his lips, growing a suspicion that Zoro is behind something. 

"You are up to something." Sanji said, "And I'm gonna figure out what it is." 

"Suit yourself, I'm not doing anything." Zoro shrugged. 

Loulee giggled, earning attention of the two males. She started to play incorrect keys and wrong notes. Sanji sighed and joined the girl, the phone rang. 

"I'll get it." Zoro said. 

He went to the phone and leaned against the wall. Smoker pulled out his phone to the text to read what he is supposed to tell Zoro. 

"Zoro, I hate to inform you. But. We have to have you in for thanksgiving." Smoker said. 

"What?" Zoro groaned. 

Sanji perked up, and turned to Zoro. Loulee smiled looking over to her father before back to Zoro. 

"Alright thank you." Zoro sighed. 

He hung up and rubbed the stupid grin off his face turning into an upset scowl. 

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked. 

"Smoker called saying I don't have thanksgiving off." 

Sanji stood in disbelief, "Are you serious? This is my favorite holiday. You can't miss it." 

Zoro shrugged, "I can do what I can do." 

"can't you call in sick? Or something?" 

"Why don't we have it early?" Loulee asked. 

Sanji turned to her, "Have thanks giving early?" 

She nodded, "So Zoro. Can be there." 

"But, I haven't prepared. I have to cook the turkey, bring the table in from the garage. And-" 

"We can have it at Luffy's, trust me. Those guys have a table fit for a king." Zoro said. 

"Would it be okay? Would Luffy and them be okay with us having-" 

"Your asking if the bottomless pit would be okay to host a feast, in his home." 

There was a soft screaming then it grew louder as Luffy ran into the sliding glass door. Ace wasn't far behind, both of there faces pressed into the glass puppy dog eyes looking at Sanji. 

"Uou kan hawve au feasts awt our howse." Luffy said. 

Sanji looked terrified looking at the two grown men pressed into his sliding glass door.  He grumbled and sighed. 

"Fine, get off my door you pigs!" Sanji spat. 

They high fived zipping out of his backyard and into there house. Zoro shut the kitchen window and looked over to Marco shutting there kitchen window. Sanji sighed more focused on the feast then on Zoro's plan. Which. Everyone besides Sanji knew. It was Zoro's job to keep it that way. Sanji put Zoro to work by bringing the food over to Luffy's. Marco was to guard it. From the two bottomless pits who were locked away in the garage. Zoro went into the garage putting ice into the freezer and turned to the two men sitting tied up. Zoro looked around before approaching them and feeding them a couple of slices of ham. He shut the door and went back to find Sanji already cooking away in the kitchen. Loulee was playing with Chopper and Marie. Before she noticed the gutiar. She walked up to it and played the strings softy. 

"Zoro, is this yours?" She asked. 

"I used to play." 

"Can you play something for me?" 

He chuckled taking the guitar off the wall and strummed softly. Loulee sat before him with Chopper and Marie in her lap. Sanji snapped out of his faze to the tune. He poked his head out of the kitchen to Zoro sitting on the floor before Loulee strumming a familiar tune. But. He couldn't put his finger on it. Zoro perked up to Sanji and stopped playing. 

"Is something burning?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji squeaked turning to the kitchen. 

"Is that the song your gonna play?" She whispered. 

Zoro smirked, "between you and me right?" 

She nodded, Zoro and Loulee locked ponkies before booping there thumps together. 

"Alright, let me take you home and change you out of your Jammie's." Zoro said. 

She giggled, taking Zoro's hand as they went back to there house. Sanji snapped out of it and caught what was going on. 

"I know your plan." Sanji muttered. 

Around noon, Nami, Robin, Franky, Vivi and Tony all joined at Luffy's house for an early thanksgiving. 

"Zoro!" Sanji called. 

Zoro perked up and went into the kitchen, Sanji squinted at his outfit. A button up with nice jeans. Sanji went up to him and pursed his lips. 

"I know what your up to." Sanji growled. 

"What?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji patted all of Zoro's pockets finding them empty. 

"I'm watching you." Sanji said. 

"What am I doing?!" Zoro groaned. 

"Your gonna propose I know it."

Zoro chuckled and shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not, you'll never know." 

"Whatever, I'm going home to change, I'm watching you." 

He flicked his index and middle finger from his eyes then to Zoro before leaving. Once the door shut Chopper trotted in and sat down. Zoro pulled out a necklace with Sanji's ring on it. He strung it around Chopper's neck and hid it under his collar. 

"Don't lose it got it?" Zoro said. 

Chopper huffed and walked off. 

"I wouldn't suspect Chopper having it, do you trust him?" Nami asked refilling her wine glass. 

"Yeah, Chopper can handle this. He's been through worse." Zoro chuckled. 

Nami giggled as Mihawk, and Zeff arrived sometime later. Sanji kept a close eye on Zoro. Chopper sat next to Sanji and looked up at him. Sanji petted his head before he trotted off. The door opened as Marco and Ace brightened up. Ace was let out for good behavior while Luffy still was stuck in the garage.

"Thatch!" They cried. 

The Brunette turned to his friends before he was tackled. Thatch chuckled as he embraced them back. Sanji poked his head into the hallway drying off his hands. 

"That's Thatch, he's also a cook." Zoro said. 

"I know, I. He's a famous chef, and has been on the bachelor." Sanji said. 

Zoro smirked, "Do you wanna meet him?" 

Sanji hid behind the wall and watched Thatch as he was all smiles and laughs with Marco and Ace. Zoro grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. 

"Thatch long time no see!" Zoro called. 

He turned to Zoro and grinned, "Boy look at you, what happened to you. Got, bigger." 

Zoro chuckled, "Thatch there is someone I want you to meet." 

He tugged Sanji next to him, Thatch smiled and held out his hand. 

"You must be Sanji, a cook worthy to compare to my cooking." Thatch said. 

Sanji smiled and shook his hand, "I'm a big fan, I have a few of your cook books at home." 

Thatch chuckled as they headed into the kitchen to talk about cooking. Zoro sighed in relief to finally to have Sanji off his back. Thatch and Sanji were cooking away giving each other tips and pointers about each other's cooking. Nami smiled watching them. As Zoro walked in leaning against the doorframe. 

"You know," Nami started earning Zoro's attention, "Sanji used to have a crush on him, he'd go on all day about his cooking like a school girl talking about her crush." 

"Yeah whatever, I'm sure it's over now." Zoro grunted. 

"Yeah your probably right. He's got you now." 

She patted his shoulder as they prepared the table. 

"Dinner's ready!" They called. 

They gathered into the kitchen serving themselves before letting Luffy out of the garage. He darted to the kitchen and left droll trailing down the hallway. He stacked his plate tall with all they had prepared and planning on coming back for seconds. They all had taken a seat at the table that had one empty seat left between Ace and Luffy. 

"So who's going to make the thanksgiving speech this year?" Nami asked. 

The door was knocked on earning the attention of the family. Sanji smiled. 

"Oh, he's early." Sanji stood. 

Sanji waked up to the door opening it. The blonde removed his top hat and smiled. 

"Thank you for inviting me." He spoke. 

"Please come in, we have a seat ready for you." 

He nodded, stepping inside. Sanji lead him into the dinning room earning Zoro, Luffy, and Ace to go all bug eyed. Until Luffy's jaw dropped. The blonde shifted uneasy at the silence between his brothers. Ace stood up with tears in his eyes and approached him. He cupped his cheeks as his chocolate eyes scanned the blue. 

"Hiya, Ace." he spoke. 

"SABO!?" Luffy cried. 

The other two went and embraced Sabo all a sobbing mess. Sanji smiled sitting down and putting his napkin in his lap. 

"What where have you been?" Ace asked. 

"We can discuss it later over dinner, I'm famished." Sabo smiled. 

They nodded as Sabo went to get there food, Zoro sat wiping his eye with the heel of his hand. Sanji sipped on his white wine, catching Zoro's attention. 

"How did you?" Zoro asked. 

"The man said we can discuss this later over dinner." Sanji said.

Sabo sat between his two brothers as Zoro stood holding his glass. 

"I'd like to make a toast." Zoro said. 

Loulee grinned sitting on the other side of Sanji. Chopper trotted in and nudged Zoro's knee. He turned to Chopper and smirked and scratched his head. 

"I'd like to be thankful for my family, all of you being here, our new additions to our family." Zoro said turning to Loulee, Sanji, and Zeff, "To reuniting with our brothers," Zoro said to Thatch and Sabo, "And new memories."   
Sanji stopped swirling his wine in his glass and snapped over to Zoro. He smirked setting down his glass and holding out his hand to Sanji. 

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked. 

"Just play along." Zoro said. 

Sanji sighed taking his hand, Zoro helped him up pulling the chain off Chopper's neck. 

"I love you, my family loves the hell out of you. I had to do a bit of persuasion to get permission. But." 

He knelt down holding the ring between his thumb and index finger. Sanji's eyes widened. 

"I knew it." He muttered. 

Zoro chuckled, "What you say cook? Marry me?" 

"Ask a stupid question get a stupid answer." Sanji muttered. 

Zoro grunted as Sanji smiled. 

"Of course I'll marry you." 

They cheered as they embraced. Zoro pulled the ring off the chain and slid the gold ring with a stripe of three silver bands on Sanji's finger. They shared a soft kiss before sitting and dinning. The table was filled with conversation. But one conversation that everyone perked up to.

"So Sabo where have you been?" Luffy asked. 

Sabo chuckled, "Well, the last time I saw you guys. I was on my way to graduation, when I got hit. I lost my memory and was in a comma. When I finally woke up, the doctors kept me at the hospital until they could find my family. Since I couldn't remember I wasn't much help to them. But that's when I met him." Sabo pointed his fork to Sanji, "He told me all about you guys and then something just clicked, I remembered. And so we waited until thanksgiving to see you guys again. You guys will let me stay right?" 

Ace chuckled pulling him into a headlock, "Are you stupid, your not gonna leave us for a long time." 

Sabo chuckled, once dinner was finished. Sanji and Thatch started on the desserts as Zoro and company headed into the living room. He strummed softly at his guitar double checking the tune. Chopper sat beside him wagging his tail. Loulee skipped into the kitchen taking her father's hand. 

"Dad come on. Zoro wants to show you something." Loulee said. 

Thatch and Sanji turned to Loulee as she gasped. He chuckled kneeling down to the girl. 

"Well hello there, what's your name?" Thatch asked holding out her hand. 

"My name is Loulee. I've seen you on my dad's cookbooks. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said taking his hand. 

He smirked kissing the back of her hand, "The pleasure is all mine." 

She giggled taking her hand away and fiddling with the hem of her dress. Sanji scooped her up and took her to the living room. He sat in the seat in front of Zoro. He was about to ask, but Loulee turned to him pressing a finger to her lips and shushing him. Sanji sighed crossing his arms as Zoro started to play. 

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." Zoro sung, "Is it that look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice. Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."

Sanji smiled spinning his ring around his ring finger. Listening to Zoro's voice, sure it wasn't as smooth or rich. But his low gruff voice melted Sanji's heart. 

"I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, no one will know, so come on Sanji." 

Sanji chuckled, as Zoro continued the song changing the lyric's here and there to fit there current life. Once the night was over, everyone said there goodbyes. Marie and Chopper followed behind Zoro and Sanji, and Loulee. She was asleep on Zoro's shoulder while he held Sanji's hand. 

"You should sing more often, you have a seductive voice." Sanji hummed. 

"Oh? Is that right?" 

Sanji hummed unlocking the door. As the day of thanksgiving awoke, Zoro didn't go to work. 

"So, why the hell didn't we have thanksgiving on thanksgiving?" Sanji grunted. 

"You didn't realize the date?" Zoro asked not glancing up from the paper. 

Sanji cocked his head confused, "What?" 

"November 23rd. Combination of our birthdays." 

Sanji snickered, and looked down to his mug. 

"Your an idiot."


	18. Holiday Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to happen. This is Christmas related.

Zoro and Sanji were in the living room. 

"Left." Sanji said. 

Zoro tilted the tree to the right. 

"Other way!" 

He tilted the tree left, straightening it out. Sanji stepped back into the dinning room looking at it from different angles. 

"It looks great, right there will do." Sanji said. 

Zoro tightened the screws to the tree keeping it in place before backing up and dusting off the pine needles. Sanji came in with a box of lights an ordainments. He set them down before wrapping his arms around Zoro's waist. 

"Wow, you did such a great job. My strong officer." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro turned to him and smirked, "Do I get a treat?" 

"You want to be rewarded? I guess you deserve it what you want?" 

Zoro pulled him off and took him to the dinning room. Hanging above them was a mistletoe. Sanji chuckled cupping his cheeks and kissed him tenderly. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

"Dad! Zoro! I'm home!" Loulee called. 

They parted as Loulee gasped at the tree. Sanji turned to her as her eyes lit up to the tall tree. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Sanji hummed wrapping his arms over Zoro's 

"Do you like it, I was thinking maybe we can decorate it tonight." Sanji said. 

Loulee smiled and turned to them, "Are you serious?!" 

"I wouldn't lie to you. But only when you finish your homework." 

She nodded going upstairs, Zoro took Sanji's hand looking at the ring. 

"Have you taken it off recently?" Zoro asked. 

"Only to cook and, wash my hands why?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro pulled it off and put it in Sanji's hand. 

"I put a little reminder inside." 

Sanji brought his ring closer, inside was engrave. 

'Put me back on.' 

Sanji snickered, "Oh some reminder." 

"Shut up and put it back on." 

Sanji sighed putting the ring back on. Zoro's phone started to ring earning there attention. He pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear. 

"Chief here." Zoro spoke. 

There was a soft murmuring on the other side of the line. Sanji left to tend to the ginger bread cookies and took a batch out of the oven before adding another. He put them out on a plate to let them cool. Loulee came down a moment later smelling the delicious smell of ginger. She poked her head into the kitchen. 

"Dad, can I help decorate?" Loulee asked. 

"Of course." 

"Cook, can we talk a moment?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji perked up to Zoro, he avoided eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck. Loulee looked up to Sanji worried. 

"Why don't you go try one, then tell me how you like them." Sanji said plucking a cookie from the plate. 

She gasped taking the cookie and going upstairs. She stood against the wall in the hallway peering at Zoro and her father going to the couch. Zoro took Sanji's hands and sighed. 

"I have to go and train the newbies. I do it every year around this time to have them enrolled for spring." Zoro explained. 

"So close to Christmas?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro shrugged, "Duty calls, I'll be back by Christmas. So don't worry." 

"But Zoro, that's in Ten days. You can't train people in ten days." 

He put on his hat, "I've done it before, I can do it again." 

Sanji sighed, as Zoro embraced him. 

"When will you be leaving?" Sanji asked. 

"Tomorrow morning, when you guys are asleep." Zoro said. 

They pulled back, sharing a soft kiss before embracing again. Loulee looked down to her cookie and frowned, she hopped down stairs and approached Zoro and Sanji. 

"Dad." Loulee smiled. 

Sanji and Zoro pulled back, Loulee trotted up to them and sat on Sanji's knee. She broke half of her cookie and handed it to Zoro. 

"Gingerbread cookies always cheer me up." Loulee said. 

Zoro chuckled taking a bite of the cookie and smirked. 

"Your right, I feel better already." 

They laughed as family time started, they headed into the kitchen and started to decorate the cookies. Loulee made them in cookie forms while Zoro tried to attempt to make a decent gingerbread cookie. Then a war broke out with frosting, smearing it across each other's faces and sharing laughs. Once they got cleaned up Loulee and Zoro started to decorate the tree while Sanji was cooking dinner. Loulee pulled the star out of the box and turned to Zoro. She walked up to him as he got the lights on the tree on. 

"Ah ha!" He cried. 

"Zoro." Loulee smiled. 

Zoro turned to her and smiled. 

"Do you need help putting that up on the tree?" Zoro asked. 

She shook her head, "You and my dad have to put it up." 

Zoro was handed the star before he scooped up Loulee, "How about we all put the star on." 

She gasped, "Dad! Come on! We're all gonna put the star on." 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sanji called. 

He turned the stove and burner off before putting his apron aside. Sanji headed out to the living room and smiled to the decorations. He put his hand over Zoro's as Loulee put her hand over both of them. They leaned up putting the star at the top before pulling back. She smiled as Zoro put her down and pulled out a small box. She handed it to Sanji and smiled. 

"These are yours." She said. 

Sanji sighed opening the box to special ordainments Zeff and him got every year. Mixed into the bunch were a few of Loulee's. Zoro sat back on the couch going through the box as Sanji hung up the twenty four ordainments. 

"I need to get us some for this year don't I?" Sanji asked looking to Loulee. 

"And Zoro too?" Loulee asked. 

"And Zoro too." 

"I already have some, I lost them when I moved in with Luffy the first time." Zoro said, "I think my old man didn't want to part with them. He's secretly sedimental." 

 

Mihawk sat before his tree with a bunch of old ordainments he got Perona and Zoro when they were small. He sniffled crossing his arms. Shanks joined him sitting next to him and looking up at the tree. He wrapped his one arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. 

"You old men are so emotional." Shanks sighed. 

Mihawk punched him. 

 

As it was time for bed, Zoro sat with Loulee by her bed stroking her hair. 

"Do you know what you want for Christmas from Santa?" Zoro asked. 

She nodded, "I want a new tea set, and a new doll, and a new play house." 

Zoro chuckled as Loulee patted his forehead. 

"What do you want Zoro?" She asked. 

"I already have everything I have ever wanted." 

She smiled leaning up and kissing his forehead, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed now."

Zoro chuckled getting up and kissing her forehead. He left shutting the door, he headed to their room and sighed. Sanji sat on the bed spinning his engagement ring. 

"Don't tell me your having second thoughts." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji snickered, "Not in a million, it's just." 

Zoro joined him sitting next to him, wrapping his arm around him. 

"It's going to be so lonely without you here." Sanji sighed. 

"You'll be fine, I'll have my phone so you can call me whenever you want." 

Sanji smiled as Zoro packed a backpack of a couple of his uniforms in a bag. Then they headed off to bed, Sanji held onto Zoro through the night. Until about two in the morning, Zoro got up pulling on a uniform and his hat. He turned to Sanji sound asleep in bed. He sighed going up to him and sat next to him. He brushed his hair stirring Sanji from sleep. 

"I'm going now, cook." Zoro said. 

Sanji sat up and they embraced. 

"Give me six days, I'll be back before Christmas." Zoro said. 

"And if your not?" Sanji muttered. 

"I'l deserve whatever punishment you give to me." 

Sanji chuckled as they pulled back and shared a kiss. A kiss meshed with teeth, tongue and lip. Then mellowed out to tender kissed on each other's cheeks. There was a horn that blew outside earning their attention. Zoro kissed Sanji one last time before pulling back. 

"I'll be back, I promise." Zoro smirked.

Sanji smiled holding his face, "I'll miss you." 

Zoro chuckled getting up, "Go back to sleep." 

Sanji rested back in bed as Zoro got up to leave. 

"Zoro, one more thing." Sanji said. 

he turned to Sanji sitting up, "I love you." 

Zoro chucked, "I love you too." 

He left going downstairs and out to the truck outside Chopper trotted behind him. Zoro tossed his bag into the bed of the truck. Many other officers greeted him before they turned behind him. Zoro picked up Chopper and put him in the truck. 

"Zoro!" 

He turned to Loulee standing in the snow, she held a little plastic bag in her hands. 

"Loulee! Get inside before you freeze!" Zoro called. 

He approached her as she started to cry, Sanji stood in the doorway watching Zoro and Loulee embrace. He pulled back as she handed him the bag. Zoro took it picking her up and smiled. 

"I'l be back in time for Christmas, and if I'm not. You can be mad at me for as long as you want." 

Loulee giggled as Sanji approached, Zoro handed her off before kissing them. He went to the truck as the others whooted and teased him. Zoro chuckled climbing in and patted the truck. It started up as he waved goodbye. 

"Daddy, I know what I want for Christmas." Loulee said. 

"And what's that sweetheart?" 

"I want Zoro to be my dad."


	19. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Loulee have a surprising visitor

Loulee looked up at her father wondering what they were gonna do without Zoro for the next couple of days. Sanji's face deep in thought, his jaw clenched until his face lit up a moment. He picked up his phone and scrolled through for a moment. He smirked coming to a phone number and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey, it's me. Mind coming over?" Sanji asked.

Loulee cocked a curled brow, as her father seemed to be happy talking to this certain person.

"Alright see you soon, thanks." He said.

His face dusted over a soft pink before he pursed his lips, "Yeah yeah love you too."

Sanji hung up tossing his phone away and got up, Loulee followed her father into the kitchen. Who started to clean up the sink before going into his room and dressing nicely in a white button up and black jeans. Loulee pursed her lips.

"Who was that on the phone." She said.

Sanji turned to her, "You haven't met him yet, but I want you to."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What about Zoro? Don't you love him anymore?"

Sanji blinked and turned to her, "Of course I do, why would you say that?"

"Then why do you love this other guy?"

Sanji chuckled, "Don't worry, but whatever you do. You can't tell Zoro. Understand?"

"But dad."

"Promise your dad you won't tell Zoro."

"Fine, I won't tell Zoro."

Zoro yawned and rubbed his eyes, he watched his men run laps around a track while he stood freezing. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his pictures of his family. He smirked before putting his phone away and pulled out the baggy of cookies Loulee gave him before he left. It was there family, in gingerbread form.

"Tch, that girl." Zoro smirked.

"Chief! Can we take a break now?"

"No! Three more laps go!"

The whistle blew as the men kept running.

Sanji sat at his piano and sighed, Loulee stood next to him glaring at him. Wondering what was going on and who was this mysterious stranger is. Sanji hesitated before pressing some keys. His fingers flicked to the keys as Loulee's glare softened into an amazed look. She stood on her toes watching her father play a soothing tune.

"I know this song." She muttered.

Sanji smirked, "I played this song at your mother and my wedding."

The doorbell chimed as Sanji grinned turning to the door. But Loulee was too quick to get to the door. Before Sanji could. She unlocked the door and snapped open the door. She was about to shout at them to go away but she stopped.

"My my, look at how big you are."

Her face furrowed as she turned to her father then back to the man.

"Yonji, come in." Sanji called.

This was Yonji, Sanji's younger brother. They were identical twins, well when they were kids. Yonji was a beautician and the definition of gay. The only way you could tell them apart, was Yonji was born with one brown eye and one blue eye. Now you could tell the difference, he was clean shaven, his bangs slicked back. But. The one thing they both share. They both have no since of fashion. Loulee looked up at him confused. Sanji got up and greeted his younger brother.

"So I heard from pops your settling down again." Yonji said filing his nails.

"That old man can't keep his mouth shut."

"Oh shush, he just wants the best for you. Where is the, special lady?"

Sanji sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, Yonji smirked.

"Well well, my big brother is settling down with a guy? How fancy."

"Shut up."

Yonji set down a black case, as he looked around the house. Loulee followed him around. He stopped to a picture and picked it up. His pink lips smirked.

"Well, well, is this him?" Yonji asked.

Loulee nodded, "That's Zoro. He's a police officer."

"Hubba Hubba, does he have a brother?"

"This isn't why I called you over." Sanji said.

Yonji pursed his lips, "Fine, I'm just saying if you really love me you would share him."

"Ha! I don't think so."

Yonji set the picture down and turned to the little girl, she smiled as he knelt down to her.

"I remember when you were so small, in a pink blanket."

"Your eyes are pretty. You look just like my dad."

"Because we're twins, your dad was born five minutes before I was."

"Eight."

Yonji pursed his lips, "Oh hush."

"Did you grow up in the Baratie too?"

Yonji nodded, "I did, but later on I became a hair dresser. Speaking of which."

He pulled out a hair tie in his pocket tilting her head down and braided it before pulling her hair up into a bun. Sanji stepped into the dinning room as Loulee admired her hair in the reflection of the glass of the wine cabinet. Yonji got up and took his brother's side.

"So, when will I meet him." Yonji smiled batting his eyes.

"Soon, I'm going to mess with him a bit. It's what he gets for thanksgiving." Sanji huffed.

"Oh is that when he proposed? Do tell don't leave a detail out."

"Later, I also want to ask you something."

"Oh?"

Sanji and Yonji went to the rec room where the piano sat, he sat before it as Yonji took his side. They both started to play the same song, Loulee watched as both of there fingers played over the keys and played a beautiful tune.

"Hey sweetheart." Yonji said.

"Yes?"

"Can you bring that case in here for me?"

She nodded getting up and going to the door. She picked up the case and brought it into the rec room. Yonji stepped away as Sanji continued to play. He knelt down flicking the clasps off and opened the case. He pulled out a white violin and pressed it to his cheek. Then pulled out the bow, he tightened it and got up. Loulee watched in amazement as Yonji started to play along with her father. She sat down as Marie trotted down the stairs and sat beside her. As the song ended Loulee clapped as they both laughed.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Do, you want to be my man of honor? I regret not asking you for my first wedding, and I don't want to leave you out of this one."

"Are you kidding?! I would love to!"

"But, don't go crazy."

"Fine, so have you decided on the song you want to play for your wedding?"

"Yeah, it's called kiss the rain. And if you want you can preform it with me."

"Ask a stupid question get a stupid answer. Of course I would."

Sanji chuckled a small chime broke out in Yonji's pocket. He sighed picking up his phone.

"I swear I work with idiots."

Yonji started to put away his violin.

"Your leaving you just got here."

"I know, but these idiots dyed a woman's hair a lavender instead of pastel purple. But we will pick this up sometime soon."

"Alright."

Sanji got up walking his brother to the door. They both kissed each other on each of there cheeks before embracing.

"Now if you ever need me at all, for anything I'm just a call away."

Sanji chuckled, "Sure."

Yonji patted his cheek before he left. Loulee's eyes sparkled waving goodbye to her uncle. Sanji shut the door and sighed.

"Uncle Yonji is awesome!"

Sanji chuckled, "Now, it's time for bed. Santa will be here in a few days, and he knows when your sleeping or not."

She gasped before booking it up the stairs. Sanji tucked her into bed and went up to his room. He sighed crawling into bed and huffed, he looked over at Zoro's side of the bed and pursed his lips. His body aching for his touch. He was so lonely, and horny. He smirked as an idea popped in his head.

"Fine, if your not here now. I'll improvise."

 


	20. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zosan smut, and a very kinky Zoro

Sanji snapped pictures of his growing erection and sent them to Zoro. Since the officer couldn't do anything since he was away. Sanji felt he should tease our friendly police officer. But no later then three minutes Zoro called Sanji. 

"Well, well, looks like you have a little problem." Zoro said, low, and seductive. 

"Will you come home and, fix this? I long for your touch." Sanji purred.

Zoro chuckled, "It's only been two days. You know I will be gone for six days." 

"Zoro, please." Sanji whined. 

"Impatient are we? Well how about this. Shut your eyes and do as I tell you. Listen to my voice." 

Sanji moaned softly, "Zoro." 

Zoro gave a breathless chuckle, "Dirty cook, getting all excited without me. I'll have to punish you when I come home." 

Sanji smirked, "Is that so? Daddy?" 

Zoros breath hitched earning Sanji to smirk. 

"You kinky cook, I bet your just missing my cock in you. Pumping slow and my breath in your neck." 

Sanji moaned, just thinking about it. His back rolled as the phone was pressed to his cheek.

"Don't touch yourself yet. I'll punish you now."

Sanji whimpered, "B-But I-" 

"Shush, now. Let me do the talking." 

Sanji shut his eyes clutching the bed. 

"I bet your clutching the bed now. And toes curled. I've always liked that. Just as you come your toes curl and you throw your head back moaning my name." 

"Zo-Zoro please." 

"Beg, beg for it."

"Please Zoro." 

"What do you want?" 

"Tell me to touch myself."

Zoro chuckled, "Alright, just your nipples."

Sanji unbuttoned his shirt noticing his nipples were already hard. 

"Stick two fingers in your mouth and roll a nipple between your thumb and index finger."

Sanji did as Zoro said, moaning softly. Zoro smirked sitting up on the counter of the bathroom. He himself was getting excited. 

"Good boy, I bet you have that same lewd face. And your a mess. Melting slowly under my touch." 

Sanji gargled a moan. Zoro chuckled lowly. 

"Poor cook, has to release himself. Are your eyes closed?" 

Sanji agreed holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. 

"My hands are trailing up your body, touching every dip in your skin. My lips on your neck. Your hands are now mine." 

Sanji moaned, as Zoro smirked. 

"Good, now down to your boxers." 

Sanji pulled the fingers from his lips leaving a string of saliva on the tips of his fingers. 

"I'm not wearing any." Sanji panted. 

"Someone's been naughty this year." Zoro hummed. 

Sanji moaned pumping his cock. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji whimpered pulled back. 

"Zo-Zoro please." 

"How am I supposed to have my fun shitty cook?" 

Sanji whined.

"Wet index finger run down your shaft." Zoro commanded. 

He smirked as Sanji cried out at the sensation. Zoro chuckled. 

"I left a gift for you for times like this. Check your drawer." 

Sanji looked over to his drawer and found a small pink vibrator. 

"Insert it in your ass." Zoro said. 

Sanji shifted lubing it up and stuck it in. Zoro swirled the remote around on the keychain. 

"H-how do I start it?" Sanji asked. 

"Don't worry about that." 

Sanji yelped as Zoro turned it on to the lower setting. 

"Z-Zoro!" Sanji cried.

"No, call me what you called me earlier." 

"D-Daddy!"

Zoro smirked, "Louder." 

He sped up the vibrator. Sanji clutched the bed. 

"Zo-Zoro I'm gonna."

"Then come for me. I want to hear your release." 

Zoro pressed the button as it went to the highest setting. Sanji grunted pumping himself before he shuttered throwing his head back and curling his toes. He groaned as he released onto his chest and stomach. He slumped to the bed panting. 

"Good boy." Zoro hummed.

"So." Sanji panted collecting himself, "You have a daddy kink?" 

"Shut up. I have to go. But. I hope to have another phone call like this soon." 

"We will have more like this." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

They hung up as Sanji was about to pull out the vibrator. It started up again, he grunted clutching the sheets. 

"Zoro." He moaned through his teeth.


	21. Holiday Surprises and Unpleasant Welcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro breaks the news he cannot make it for Christmas, or can he?

"I'm not going to make it for Christmas." Zoro said. 

"Zoro! You big loser! You said you would!" Loulee said. 

Sanji and Loulee sat in the living room, Sanji's phone was on speaker as Zoro explained he couldn't make it for Christmas. While Zoro stood on the side lines watching his men jump hurdles and push themselves. But. Zoro had a trick up his sleeve. How was going to make it home for Christmas. Just a little surprise for his family. 

"I know I know, this year. Everyone is so lazy. Hey! Pick up the pace!" Zoro called. 

Sanji sighed, "Well you can only do so much. Hopefully we will be able to video chat or something." 

"Hopefully soon. I love you both. I'll talk to you later." Zoro said. 

Sanji scoffed, "Yeah love you too." 

As he harshly hung up, Sanji tossed his phone away as Loulee rested back on his shoulder. 

"Give me six days he said." Sanji growled, "I'll be back in six days he said." 

Sanji hissed, when he was pissed. He grew bitter, he would sit with his legs crossed, arms folded and his face in a deep scowl. Loulee watched as he muttered to himself and glaring down at the coffee table. 

"Why don't we have uncle Yonji over." 

Sanji sighed, "No, not today. I can't risk my plan being ruined from him visiting to much." 

Loulee nodded as Sanji turned to her and smiled. 

"So, how did things go with Levi?" 

Loulee pursed her lips, "He doesn't like me." 

Sanji awed and pulled her into his lap and embraced her. 

"Well I like you, and that's all that matters." 

She giggled embracing her father, the clock chimed nine as Loulee gasped. 

"Santa will be here soon!" 

Loulee squirmed out of her father's grip going to the kitchen and grabbed the plate of cookies and put them on the coffee table. She went upstairs before she came back down to the living room with a piece of paper. She set it next to the cookies and smiled. 

"Okay dad come tuck me in." 

Sanji chucked as he headed upstairs to tuck her in. She bounced too excited to see the jolly old man bringing what she really wanted for Christmas. Sanji chuckled kissing her and shut the door. He waited a good few hours before setting out the gifts and took a bite out of the cookies. He picked up the note eating the cookies. 

"Could of had more sugar." He muttered. 

His eyes flicked to the writing before he frowned.

"Awe Loulee." He muttered. 

Sanji nodded to his work before turning off the light and going upstairs to sleep. No later then two hours later. Zoro returned home, Chopper sat next to him. He sniffled shutting the door softly and went to the tree putting his gifts under the tree. He ate the last cookie he assumed Sanji bit into. When he noticed the note by the plate. 

'Dear Santa,  
For this Christmas, could you give my toys to someone who would want them more then me. All I want for Christmas is my dad to come home.  
Love, Loulee Wild.' 

Zoro smirked setting the letter down, he went to the door and rested on the wall beside the door. Chopper sat next to the tree excited to see Marie again. 

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Zoro called. 

Loulee gasped crawling out of bed, she dashed to her door and went to Sanji's room. She climbed onto bed and woke him up. 

"Dad! Santa's here! I heard him downstairs!" 

Sanji grumbled, "Alright I'm up." 

Zoro slammed the door making Sanji sit up. 

"Hurry we gotta see him before he leaves!" 

She dashed out of the room, Sanji sat confused. He sighed getting up and putting on some of his pajama pants before going downstairs. Loulee screamed having Sanji pick up the pace to the living room. She embraced Zoro clinging onto him for dear life. Sanji sighed in relief. 

"Merry Christmas cook." 

Sanji smiled as they embraced and exchanged soft kisses. He shuddered backing off Zoro. 

"Your hands are cold." 

Loulee gasped to the gifts and went up to them. She sat before the largest one and smiled. 

"Okay cool Zoro's home, can I open my gifts now?" 

They chuckled as Loulee bounced in front of her box, they sat on the couch cuddled together. While Loulee tore open her gifts. 

"Loulee, you see the black one. Give it to Sanji." 

She turned to the medium flat box and picked it up. Loulee got up and handed it to her father. Sanji pursed his lips. 

"Alright sweetheart, see the small one there give that to Zoro." 

She turned to the small one and picked it up. She handed it to Zoro. He groaned taking the gift. They both tore into the items, Sanji smiled pulling out a powder blue button up with thin lies down the shirt. 

"No way, I thought they didn't make these anymore? This is my favorite shirt." Sanji smiled. 

"It was hard to find. But I found it." 

Zoro shimmed the lid of the box open until inside showed the shine of the three small golden hoop earrings. Zoro smirked unclipping one from the box and pulled it out. He unclipped one of his old dangly one and placed the hoop one in. 

"Wow Zoro you look so classy." Loulee said. 

"I'll wear them for special occasions." 

"Loulee, can you go get our present for Zoro." Sanji said. 

Zoro was busy putting in his old earring and placing the new one back in the box. Loulee waked up to him holding white tissue paper. She giggled sitting on Sanji's lap before Zoro set the box aside. He ripped open the paper and noticed a small stack of paper in his lap. Loulee smiled as Zoro picked it up and started to read it. His eye widened as his breathe hitched. 

"What is it Zoro?" Sanji smirked resting his head on Loulee's. 

"I-Is this, parent legalization papers?" Zoro asked. 

"I don't know, are they?" 

Loulee smiled and crawled over to him, she placed her hand on his arm. 

"I want you to be my dad Zoro." 

Zoro sniffled before embracing the small girl. He started to cry holding her close, she giggled hugging him back. Sanji rested back on the couch and smiled at the sweet scene. Zoro pulled back and smiled to the small girl. Before he looked to Sanji. He hummed as they embraced and Zoro kissed him all over. 

"I love you guys so much." Zoro sniffled. 

Sanji smiled pulling back and kissing away his tears. 

"Oh you silly policeman, always so emotional." 

Zoro chuckled as he sniffled and wiped his eye. Once the day started up, Loulee spent all day playing with her toys, Zoro sat filling out the paperwork while Sanji started breakfast. 

"No." Zoro muttered crossing off a box. 

"No, I haven't been married." 

He sighed flipping the next page, he was halfway through the papers when Sanji gave out breakfast. Loulee ate breakfast with her dolls as she kicked her feet under the table. A knock on the door earned there attention. 

"I'll get it." Sanji said. 

He went up to the door, and opened it. Iris stood ruffling her thick brown curly hair. Her amber eyes looked up at him as she rubbed her slowly growing belly. 

"I'm here for my daughter. I get her on holidays." She said. 

Sanji cocked a brow, this was the only women he despised with a burning passion. 

"Where were you on thanksgiving? And Halloween?" 

"Oh hush, I'd like to see my daughter." 

"No." 

"No?" 

"You heard me." 

She pursed her glossed lips, "You can't do that." 

"Watch me." 

"I'll call the police and say you kidnapped my daughter." 

"You already did that." 

She stomped, "You let me see my daughter this instant Nathaniel." 

"No." 

Iris groaned pulling out her phone and dialed a number. She huffed pressing her phone to her ear while Sanji leaned against the doorframe. Zoro growled pulling out his phone and pressed it to his ear. 

"Cheif here." Zoro said. 

"Hello yes Cheif, I'd like to report a kidnapping." 

Sanji lit up a moment, as he snickered.

"Hey Zoro, come here a minute." Sanji called. 

Zoro got up eating a sausage, pressing the phone to his cheek. 

"Kidnapping of who?" Zoro asked heading to the door. 

Once he got to the door Iris's jaw dropped almost to the ground. Sanji turned to him as Zoro swallowed his food. 

"Zoro, this is my ex wife. Iris. Evil devil from hell this is my fiancé Zoro." Sanji said. 

"That's how you got away! Your dating the Cheif on purpose so you can take my daughter from me." 

Loulee stood next to Zoro and took his hand. 

"Hi mommy." She smiled. 

She smiled, "Loulee you ready to come home with mommy?" 

Her hand clenched Zoro's as she shook her head. Iris pursed her lips. 

"I drove all the way out here to get you. And this is how you repay me?" 

"I wanna stay with Daddy and Zoro. I have fun, and I go to school and I have lots of friends here. Your house smells gross and you never let me play with my toys." 

"In your divorce papers which you signed along with Sanji. That if Loulee wishes to be with either parent it shall be done. Now. Loulee how many times have you wanted to come here while you were with your mother?" Zoro asked. 

"A lot." 

"As of breaking a legal document of divorce. And not coming through with what you agreed to and signed. Loulee has a right to stay here. And if she wishes to see you we will personally drive to your house. Now. Loulee where do you want to stay, it's your choice." 

Loulee looked up to Zoro and smiled, "I wanna stay here." 

Zoro smiled and turned back to Iris, "You have two months to sign the custody papers before I Imprision you for child abuse and failure to follow a legal document." 

Iris huffed before walking off to her car which her current husband sat. Sanji chuckled and shut the door. Loulee laughed going back to play with her dolls. Sanji smirked wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck and kissed him. They pulled back with smirks on there faces. 

"You really turn me on when your all protective and being a chief." 

"Then you'd get real turned on when I'm lecturing to new cadets." 

"Lucky bastards."


	22. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I know this isn't Zosan. But. I figured you guys would want to see some Marace proposal. I was going to put it in All in Good Time. But I felt it fit better here as a bonus chapter. Enjoy

As everyday, the house was mostly quiet, warm, cozy. Along with. Ace smacked Marco in the face. Rude awakenings. Marco groaned opening his eyes and turned to Ace snoring next to him. His hair tussled everywhere. Drool dripping down his lip, arms tangled on Marco's chest, and his legs tangled in the blanket. Marco turned to his drawer pulling out a meat stick and ripping it open. He turned back to Ace and stuck it before his nose. Ace's eyes snapped open before he chomped down on the meat. Marco watched him sit up and chow down. He sat up on his elbows watching Ace eat away. Today was the day Marco was going to ask Ace to marry him. He knew him like the back of his hand, his brothers liked him, and Marco had fallen deeply in love with that idiot. Ace turned to him and swallowed. 

"Morning." Ace grinned. 

"Yeah, morning." Marco yawned. 

"Did I wake you up again?" 

"It could of been worse." 

Ace smiled, until the door was thrown open. Luffy stood until Sabo tumbled in behind him. 

"Where is he?!" Luffy called. 

"Who?" Ace asked. 

"Santa! He brought gifts!" Sabo said. 

"I missed him?!" 

Marco watched as the three scrambled downstairs. 

"I live with a bunch of six year olds." 

Marco got up and headed downstairs the three, men. Sat holding there gifts, all the same shape, size, and wrapping. 

"Marco there's one for you too!" Ace smiled patting the spot next to him. 

Marco cocked a brow before he pressed his lips in a line, "Pops." 

He sat next to Ace as they all tore into there boxes. Luffy got some new vests with some gift cards to restaurants, Sabo got new goggles for his hat, and a new coat. Ace got a knife, along with a lighter that spit flames like a flame thrower. While Marco got a book. 

"Santa brought you a book?" Luffy asked. 

"It's not just any book, it's the exact same book my father got for me when I was a kid. My favorite book, about two roommates." 

"What's so special about that?" 

"One gets kiddnapped." 

Luffys eyes sparkled, as he scooted over to Marco. He explained the story was about two lovers who fall in love, until his lover and him get into a car accident. And he forgets who his lover is. 

"Well? What happened?" 

Marco handed him the book, "Its slow, but I think you might like it." 

Luffy took the book and smiled. 

"Hey Luffy, I wanted to take you out." Sabo said.

He snapped on his new goggles and pulled on his coat. 

"What about Ace?" Luffy asked. 

"I assure you, Ace will be fine with me." Marco smirked. 

Luffy smiled before they left, Marco turned to Ace asleep. He frowned and flicked his forehead having him snap up. He turned to Marco. 

"What happened?"

"Sabo took Luffy out for a while." 

"Oh well in that case." 

Ace's childish look melted away as his lips turned into a smirk. He mounted Marco's lap wrapping his arms around his shoulders. His fingers curled around Marco's blonde hair as he laid tender kisses up his jawline. Marco hummed hooking his thumbs into Ace's pajama bottoms. He hesitated having Ace pull back. 

"What's wrong?" Ace asked. 

"Ace, can you wait here a moment?" Marco asked. 

Ace cocked a brow, as he crawled off Marco's lap as he got up. Ace watched as Marco went upstairs. He fiddled with the strings of his pajama bottoms. Marco came back and sat next to Ace. He handed him a small wrapped box. 

"I told you not to get me anything this year." Ace grumbled. 

"This was worth it." Marco smirked. 

Ace ripped open the paper and pulled off the lid of the box. Inside was a black velvet box having Ace drop the lid. 

"M-Marco." Ace muttered. 

"You gonna open it?" Marco asked. 

Ace turned to him with tears in his eyes, as Marco smiled and opened the lid of the velvet box. Ace turned back to the silver ring with spades evenly spaced wrapped around the band. Marco reached into the box picking up the ring. 

"Ace, I've asked all your brothers. And they all agreed. So. Will you marry me?" 

He nodded wiping his eyes and kissed him all over the face. Marco slipped the ring onto Ace's hand. Ace embraced him knocking him onto the floor. He kissed all over his face. Before Ace sat up. He bolted to the kitchen, Marco sat up watching Ace push open the window. 

"Hey Zoro! Sanji! Little Sanji!" Ace called. 

Sanji opened the window, "What do you want Ace?" 

"I'm getting married!" Ace grinned. 

"Congratulations." Sanji chuckled. 

"Let's have a double wedding!" 

"No." 

Sanji shut the window, as Ace laughed shutting his. He turned to Marco and grinned. 

"I'm so excited, when can we get married?" Ace asked. 

Marco shrugged, "Its something we can talk abo-." 

"December 31st." 

"Wait what?" 

"I might not like my father, but." Ace clutched his fists, "In honor of him, I'd like to get married that day." 

"That's six days away. I doubt we would be able to get things ready in time." 

Ace sat next to Marco, and took his hand. 

"Then we call in some help." 

"Your actually serious about this." Marco muttered.

Ace grinned as Marco sighed, "Well. In that case let's get started." 

With a few phone calls and some extra hands. Izo, another brother of theirs, became the wedding planner. Thatch made the cake and Sanji was the catering. Luffy and Sabo and a few of the firemen at work were helping hands. Zoro also brought some policemen to give a couple of helping hands. Once everything was set and ready, the day before the wedding. Marco stayed at home while Ace was taken out for his bachelor party with Sabo. 

"Hey Marco!" 

Marco perked up to Luffy sliding down the railing and jumped down before Marco. He handed him his book and smiled. 

"Is there another one?" Luffy asked. 

"There is, but it's not out yet. Hopefully soon once he completes another story." 

Luffy smiled, "Awesome!" 

Marco chuckled putting the book back on the shelf, he sighed. 

"Tomorrow is another day."


	23. Loulee's Big Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loulee was on her way to school to share the news about her parents engagement. But in the mist of her school friends. One, didn't like it.

Loulee stood at the bus stop with Zoro and Sanji. It was now January and the snow was starting to melt. Just slightly. Loulee turned to Sanji dressed in his pajama's and Zoro's work coat. While Zoro stood beside him in his uniform. Zoro got home this morning to walk Loulee to the bus stop and Sanji was freezing. So any good fiancé would give up his coat for his lover. 

"Hey dad when are you going to get married?" Loulee asked. 

Sanji shrugged, "When the time is right." 

"Tomorrow?" 

"No not tomorrow." Sanji chuckled. 

She pouted before turning to the bus that stopped before her. She gave kisses to Zoro and Sanji before hopping up on the bus. She breathed on the window drawing a heart and a U. Sanji blew a kiss to her as Zoro wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Sanji sighed as they headed back home. Loulee sat looking out the window kicking her feet and counted all the snowmen that sat in people's front yards. Once the bus arrived at the school she smiled hopping up and going out to meet her friends. Anna embraced her. 

"Loulee! It's good to see you! How was your break?"

"Good but I have a surprise that I'm gonna tell the class later." Loulee smiled. 

Anna smiled as they headed inside class talking about break. The bell chimed having the students get into there seats and get ready to start the day. Ms. Snow walked in greeting the class and asked for someone to share what was the best part about there break. Loulee shot up her hand and waved it around. Ms. Snow smiled and picked her. 

"What was the best part about your break Loulee?" Ms. Snow asked. 

"My dad is getting married to Zoro." Loulee smiled. 

The class ooed as Anna smiled. 

"Tell your parents congratulations from us alright." She said. 

Loulee nodded as she and Anna whispered to each other. Once everyone shared they had snack time and the recess bell chimed. The children dashed from there seats and headed out to the playground. Anna and Loulee sat in the snow rolling up a snowball for a snowman. 

"Well well, if it isn't no mom Loulee." 

She perked up to Vivian and a small group of her friends. Anna frowned to them. 

"I do too have a mom." Loulee said. 

"Then where is she? Or is she one of your gay dads?" 

"Hey leave her alone Vivian." 

Vivian snapped as her group pulled Anna away. Vivian stopped up to Loulee and Anna's snowmen and kicked it over.

"Vivian!" Loulee called.

She turned to Loulee, "Your just a freak with two freaks for dads. Doesn't one have green hair. And I heard you have matching eyebrows like your freaky dad." 

"I happen to like my eyebrows, they are allot cooler then yours." 

"See, your a freak, a weirdo, a loser who has a one eyed father."

Vivian kicked up snow at Loulee, she pressed her lips in a line wiping the snow off her face with the back of her hand. Loulee stepped up to her clutching her fist. 

"Loulee!" 

Sanji and Zoro snuggled under the warmth of the blankets. Zoro was resting while Sanji was lying on his chest watching him sleep. Zoro cracked open his eye looking st Sanji's pleasant smile on his lips. 

"I can't sleep with you staring at me like that." Zoro grumbled. 

"Sorry, I just. Missed you."

Zoro chuckled leaning up and kissing him softly. Sanji smiled as Zoro pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I think Loulee is right." Zoro said. 

"About what?" Sanji asked. 

"We should start thinking about the wedding." 

Sanji sighed, "I mean I guess." 

"What wasn't at your first wedding that you want at ours." 

Sanji's smile faded, "My family." 

"Then they are the first on our list." 

Zoro watched as Sanji smile appear again, they perked up to Sanji's phone buzzing. He reached up unplugging it and his smile dropped once more. He hurried to answer the phone and sat up. 

"Hello?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro sat up on his elbows as Sanji's blue eyes widened.

"She what?!" Sanji cried. 

He climbed out of bed having Zoro sit up and watch him pace around grabbing clothes. 

"Yes yes I'll be there soon." Sanji said. 

Sanji tossed him some clothes at Zoro, having Zoro furrow. 

"Loulee punched a girl in the face, and none of them are telling why." 

Zoro sighed as they both got dressed and headed to the car. Sanji drove them to the school as Sanji forgot to grab a coat having Zoro give up his cost for Sanji's well being. They walked down the hall to the principals office. Loulee and Vivian sat in chairs outside the office both had heads hung Sanji knelt down to her tilting up her chin. She sniffled with tears running down her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean it." She sobbed. 

"Loulee what happened?" Sanji asked. 

The door opened as the Vivian's mother stepped out. Sanji stood up. 

"I'm so sorry." Sanji said. 

"I should be the one apologizing." She said. 

"Mr. Vinsmoke," the principal said and glanced to Zoro, "And chief. Please." 

They stepped into the office as Vivians mother scolded Vivian. The principal explained the whole situation Sanji sighed as the principal also explained that Loulee was suspended for two days. Sanji sighed and nodded as he and Zoro left to the girls outside. Loulee hopped off the chair as did Vivian. 

"Apologize Vivian." 

Vivian sighed, "Sorry."

"You too Loulee." Sanji said. 

"I'm sorry I punched you, and stuffed snow down your coat." Loulee huffed. 

"Is there anyway we can make it up to you?" Sanji asked. 

"Don't worry about it, Vivian's father left us recently so. I guess this is her way of dealing with it. But she will stop before I home school her, right Vivian?" 

Vivian nodded, before they took hands and walked away. 

"Vivian!" Loulee called. 

She stopped and turned to the misfit family, "You can always come to my house. I have enough dads to share."

Sanji and Zoro glanced to the girl before they took her hands and headed down to the car. Zoro was driving this time, so Sanji could lecture it's not nice to hit people. 

"How did you hit her?" Zoro asked. 

"Zoro! Don't encourage her." Sanji snapped. 

"I'm not, I, just saying if she needs to hit someone she should do it right before she hurts herself?" 

"I'll have you know she should kick instead of use her delicate hands." 

Loulee giggled as Zoro and Sanji bickered about what style of fighting is better. Once they got home Zoro and Loulee sat on the couch while Sanji went to make lunch. Loulee sat next to Zoro playing with the him of her coat. 

"Loulee." Zoro sighed. 

She turned to Zoro, "Yeah?" 

"I got bullied too. But I didn't stand up to them like you did." 

"Really?" 

Zoro nodded pulling Loulee into his lap, "I got bullied cause I wanted to be a cop when I grew up. I studied hard on being an officer I trained myself. And I didn't have many friends." 

Loulee smiled looking up at him. Sanji wiped his hands leaning against the doorway. 

"My sister would of loved you, you remind me of her sometimes. I always looked up to her and I wanted to be just like her. She wanted to also be a swordsmen but. That all changed. Kuina was killed one day coming home from school. But the man got away." 

Loulee frowned, "Did you get him Zoro?" 

"I did, just before I met you guys." 

Loulee smiled as Zoro turned to Sanji. 

"Zoro you mind running to the store I invited our families over for dinner and I forgot to pick up some groceries." Sanji said. 

Zoro sighed, "Alright, after lunch."


	24. Good Things Come in Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Yonji start there trick on Zoro.

Zoro left as Sanji and Loulee said goodbye from the doorway as he left down the street. Once Zoro was gone Yonji got out of the car across the street looking identical to Sanji. Both in button up white shirts and black pants. He crossed the street going inside before Sanji looked around to see if anyone saw. 

"Uncle Yonji!" Loulee cried. 

Yonji smiled as the girl skipped up to to him and embraced him. He chuckled as he scooped up Loulee. 

"Why are you dressed up like my dad?" Loulee asked. 

"We're going to play a little prank on Zoro." Sanji said. 

She giggled as Sanji did some mascara for Yonji's facial hair. As they got settled on the couch. Loulee kept an eye out for Zoro. 

"He's here!" She gasped. 

Sanji and Yonji both crossed there legs as Loulee hid behind the couch. Sanji and Yonji both were able to sync each other when they wanted to. Or by accident. Zoro stepped inside not noticing the twins as he walked down the hall. He set the first bags in the kitchen before heading back to the door. He turned to them as they both smirked. 

"Welcome home, dear." They both said. 

Zoro instantly pinched himself to see if he was dreaming then patted himself down. The twins glanced to each other before back to Zoro. Sanji and Yonji uncrossed there legs patting the place between them. 

"Why don't you come sit down." Sanji said. 

"We can talk this over." Yonji hummed. 

Zoro didn't hesitate before sitting between the two brothers. Loulee giggled as he wrapped his arms around the back of the couch. Sanji glanced over to her and smiled before turning to Zoro. Both placing a hand on Zoro's thigh and getting closer to his ear. 

"Which of us is Sanji?" They whispered in his ear. 

Zoro gave a low chuckle, "That's easy, I'd just fuck you both and I'd find out." 

Sanji smacked him upside the head as Yonji laughed, Zoro turned to Sanji. 

"Found you." Zoro hummed. 

Loulee popped her head out on Zoro's arm having him turn to the girl. 

"Zoro what does Fuck mean?" Loulee asked. 

"Loulee don't you ever say that again." Sanji spat. 

Yonji was wheezing from laughter on the floor. 

"What does it mean I wanna know." Loulee asked. 

Sanji crossed his arms and turned to Zoro, "Yeah Zoro what does it mean?" 

Zoro pursed his lips, "I'll tell you later." 

The door shut having them turn to Zeff holding a crockpot. 

"You both are here?" Zeff asked. 

"Hiya pops." Yonji said sitting up on his elbows.

"Hey dad." Sanji sighed. 

"Grandpa Zeff!" Loulee cried. 

She climbed over the couch to greet him, taking him into the kitchen. Yonji turned to Zoro and Sanji. 

"But I won't turn down your offer. Officer." Yonji wiggled his eyebrow. 

"Knock it off." Sanji said. 

"Awe is my big brother jealous." 

Zoro chuckled, "I like it when you fight over me." 

Sanji smacked him upside the head, "Shut up." 

Yonji got up to change, leaving Sanji and Zoro alone in the living room. 

"I had a dream like this once." Zoro started, "But you both were naked, and we were in a large bedroom-" 

"I don't want to know." Sanji interrupted him. 

Zoro chuckled as he kissed him softly, Sanji then got up to start dinner. Earning help from his brother while Zeff rested in the living room with Zoro. 

"Have you set a date yet?" Zeff asked. 

"We haven't talked much about the wedding yet." Zoro shrugged. 

Zeff turned to the kitchen, "Sanji! Get married already! I want more grandkids!" 

"Shut up!" Sanji called back. 

Zoro chuckled before the doorbell rang. He perked up and sighed before getting up. He answered the door to Shanks, Mihawk, and Perona. Shanks explored the house while Mihawk lectured Zoro about not talking to him as frequently anymore. Loulee followed the one armed man around keeping to the walls making sure he didn't see her. He turned a corner hiding in a room as Loulee perked around the corner and down the hall not seeing him. Shanks crept up behind her and scooped her up. She screamed as Shanks brought her downstairs. Mihawk and Zoro turned to the girl being held in Shanks arm. 

"Who's this little bugger?" Shanks asked. 

"That's Loulee, Sanji's daughter." 

Shanks lit up a moment turning to her. 

"Loulee, that nut ball is Luffy and my other father. Shanks." 

She hid in his shoulder, Shanks turned to Mihawk holding the little girl. 

"You didn't tell me we are grandparents." Shanks grinned. 

"I want more of them!" Zeff called. 

"Stop butting in!" Sanji called. 

Mihawk crossed his arms, "They aren't married yet, so technically we aren't."

Shanks stuck his tongue out at him, as he turned back to the girl. 

"Get married already!" Zeff barked. 

And so began the large debate over the wedding. Well until dinner was served and everyone sat. Zoro stood holding his plate looking at the twins sitting on each side of the table. Zeff sighed and patted his shoulder. 

"Leave him alone you eggplants." Zeff said. 

Sanji and Yonji had switched clothes and hairstyles messing with Zoro. Zeff sat him down next to Sanji while Zeff sat next to Yonji. Perona and Loulee sat on the ends Shanks sat close to Loulee and across from Mihawk. Having both fathers sitting next to each other.

"Hey pops, I wanted to ask you something." Zoro said. 

Shanks and Mihawk perked up, as Zoro took a drink of his water. He set the glass down lacing his finger together and placing his elbows on the table. 

"Once the cook have decided on a date, I think the place where we would wed would be at your place." Zoro said. 

Shanks sparkled before turning to Mihawk, a large smile on his face. Mihawk pointed his fork at Shanks. 

"No." 

Then to Zoro. 

"No." 

"Come on Hawkeyes. Please." Shanks begged, "A wedding at our house would be amazing! We haven't been to a wedding in years." 

Mihawk saw Zoro smirk and turned to Shanks. 

"No, there is a certain amount of people I can stand to be around. You, and our children. And those two." 

Referring to Sanji and Loulee. Loulee hopped off her chair and approached Mihawk. She took his hand and stuck her bottom lip out. 

"Please Papa Mihawk. I want to make my Daddy happy again." Loulee pleaded. 

There was a long sigh as Mihawk turned to the little girl. She was unfazed by his piercing golden eyes staring down her very being. He growled shutting his eyes. 

"Fine. But you both are responsible for cleaning up afterward." Mihawk huffed. 

Loulee cheered hugging Mihawk along with Shanks, Zoro laughed. But the party was interpreted when a harsh knock was at the door. Zoro excused himself to get it, once he opened the door two men in suits stood. 

"Can I help you?" Zoro asked. 

One pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Zoro. He took it reading over the custody paper. Sanji approached him a moment later looking over his shoulder reading the paper. 

"As of a custody case, we have to take the child for three days." 

A/N: I don't know anything about custody battles so. Anything can happen.


	25. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loulee is taken away for four days. So what are Zoro and Sanji up to in the time being?

A/N: Who's ready for some smut? And a VERY kinky Zoro again? Hmmmm? 

 

Sanji clutched Zoro's arm, as he looked up to the men. 

"Your case will be taken place in four days when your child will be returned to you. Or your ex wife." 

Zoro nodded, "Give us a moment." 

He let the agents into the house while Sanji went to get Loulee. She smiled as Sanji entered the dining room. 

"Sanji, is everything okay? Who was at the door?" Yonji asked. 

Sanji swallowed clutching his fists, "Loulee, can I talk to you a second." 

She nodded hopping off her chair and approached her father, he took her into the living room. Where Zeff, Mihawk, Shanks, Yonji and Perona hid listening by the wall. Sanji took Loulee's small hands and kissed them before looking up at her with a tear running down his cheek. 

"Loulee, you are going to go away for a little while. But don't worry, if you tell the nice people how you feel about mommy and daddy okay?" Sanji said. 

"Bu-but I don't want to leave." Loulee said. 

"I know sweetheart, but when you come back you can do whatever you want." 

"Really?" 

Sanji nodded, "Whatever you want." 

"Then can you get married?" 

He chuckled and embraced her, "Sure honey." 

Zoro brought down a small suitcase as the family emerged out behind the wall. She said her goodbye's to everyone and the last was Zoro. He scooped her up as she embraced him. He embraced her back as she pulled back and kissed his cheek. 

"Your going to be a good girl for us right?" Zoro asked. 

Loulee nodded, "And when I come back you guys are going to get married right?" 

Zoro chuckled, "Sure." 

"Miss Wild, it's time for you to go." One of the men said. 

Loulee turned to them, "I'm not Wild anymore. I'm a Roronoa." 

Zoro chuckled and embraced her one last time, "That's my girl." 

He set her down as she took her bag and took one of the agents hands. She smiled as Sanji took Zoro's side, he pulled him close as Sanji wiped his tears. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." She smiled. 

Sanji bit his lip as Loulee left with the agents. Zoro sighed and rubbed Sanji's arm. Yonji put a hand on Sanji's shoulder having him turn to his younger brother. 

"What can I do?" Yonji asked. 

Zoro shut the door as Sanji wiped his eyes. 

"Help plan my wedding." Sanji said. 

Yonji grinned, "Then we will need a lot more help." 

During the three days, Sanji was occupied with the wedding while Zoro was occupied with the case. Preparing on what will happen, what judge would be there and what officer would be there. 

"You want to be there for this case?" Iceberg asked. 

Zoro nodded, Iceberg flipped through the file as Levi was playing with his motorcycle on the floor by his father's desk.

"I have to be there for Loulee." Zoro said. 

Levi perked up and turned to Zoro, Iceberg was still flipping through the file. The boy got up and walked over to his father's desk and stood up on his toes. His silver eyes trying to read over the file before he looked up to Zoro. Levi tugged on his father's coat having him look over to him. Levi whispered in his ear as Iceberg sighed. He sat up shutting the file and handed it to Zoro. 

"I will put you on the case, if you let my son have a ride in your police car." Iceberg said. 

"Sure." Zoro said. 

Levi smiled as they shook hands and came to an agreement to after the case, Levi would be escorted home from school in Zoro's police car. Zoro left on his way home to tell Sanji the news. Once he got home, things were quiet. 

"Sanji?" Zoro called. 

"I'm up here." Sanji called. 

Zoro shut the door and headed upstairs, the bathroom door was shut. 

"I have some good news." Zoro said. 

He kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his coat. Sanji's hands ran up Zoro's shirt cupping his chest. Zoro chuckled and turned to Sanji and his eyes widened to the white lace bra, panties, garter belt, and socks Sanji was wearing. Sanji licked the shell of Zoro's ear and smirked.

"How about we have a little fun." Sanji hummed running his fingers over Zoro's abs. 

Zoro took no time to strip off his clothes before pulling Sanji up onto his hips. Sanji giggled wrapping his arms around his neck. Both inches away from one another, there hot breath against each other's lips, as Sanji crossed his ankles together. 

"So your not worried about Loulee?" Zoro whispered. 

"I'm trying to distract myself, I figure she's in a good place. But in the meantime. Since we have the house to ourselves, let's relax a little. Daddy." Sanji smirked. 

Zoro pushed Sanji down onto the bed pinning him down. Sanji smirked as Zoro licked his lips. 

"That's right, who's your daddy?" Zoro purred. 

Sanji leaned up and kissed Zoro softly, which soon melted into a deeper kiss. Tongue and teeth clashed together as Zoro struggled to get the bra off. He growled pulling back. 

"Take this shit off." Zoro growled. 

Sanji chuckled reaching behind him and unclasping the bra. 

"You can't take off a women's bra?" Sanji smirked. 

"I've never been this far with a women so I don't know." 

Zoro kissed down Sanji's jawline, and kissed down his neck. Sanji clutched his head as Zoro started to lick over his heated skin. 

"How far have you gotten with another guy?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro pulled back, as Sanji cupped his cheeks. His eyes looking into Zoro's steal grey. But a shock of pleasure ran up Sanji's spin having him moan and arch back. Zoro continued to twist his nipple while his teeth and tongue teased on the other. Sanji's moans got louder as he clutched back onto Zoro's hair. 

"Music to my ears." Zoro hummed. 

His other hand trailed to the lace panties tugging them down slightly. Zoro growled pulling back finding that his panties couldn't come off unless he unhooked the socks. 

"Next time just wear the socks." Zoro growled. 

Sanji chuckled unhooking the socks and pulling off his panties, before hooking the socks back onto the garter belt. 

"Happy now, Daddy?" Sanji smirked. 

Zoro purred sliding Sanji to the edge of the bed. He leaned over inches away from Sanji as a smirk spread across his lips. 

"Very." Zoro breathed. 

Sanji groaned arching his back as Zoro wiggled his finger inside of Sanji. He started to pump in and out of Sanji as his groans melted away into moans. Zoro inserted another finger stretching Sanji while he kissed down his stomach to his tuft of red and brown hair. 

"I can't, Zoro please fuck me." Sanji cried. 

Zoro smirked pulling back, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? When we are alone in this room, I go by one name, and one name alone." 

"Daddy please, fill me with your cock. I've missed it so much." Sanji whined. 

A shit eating grin spread across Zoro's face as he took no time to slid out of his underwear and slick his cock. When he turned to Sanji he held his knees up holding himself open. Zoro smirked positioning to Sanji's entrance and pressed in. Sanji howled a moan throwing back his head. Once Zoro was fully in Sanji panted softly as Zoro looked down at him. 

"My horny cook." Zoro smirked. 

"My shitty police officer." Sanji said wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Zoro started a slow thrust, watching Sanji's eyes shut and moan softly. His eye memorized his jaw hung and panting softly, his tongue would dart out eventually licking his lips, before his eyes would reopen. Zoro brushed away his bangs, earning the attention of the sea blue eyes. They would kiss once more before Zoro would burry his head between Sanji's neck and thrust faster. He listened to how loud Sanji's moans got each time he picked up the pace. Until there was a loud moan, fingernails scraping down Zoro's back and Sanji's body arching against Zoro's. 

"There. Right there." Sanji demanded. 

Zoro sat up ramming at the spot, feeling Sanji tremble and feel his nails clawing into his back. 

"I can't hold it, I'm coming." Sanji moaned. 

"Then come for Daddy." Zoro hummed. 

Sanji moaned louder before he gasped at Zoro's hard thrust and trembled holding onto him. Zoro pulled back as Sanji slumped against the bed. His blue eyes glanced up to Zoro as he pulled out and slumped next to Sanji. 

"I came twice." Zoro hummed. 

Sanji smacked him on the chest and left his hand on Zoro's chest. 

"Can you say that one more time?" Zoro asked. 

"What?" 

"Daddy please, fill me with your cock, I've missed it so much."

Sanji blushed, "No!" 

"So Sanji I was wondering if-" 

They turned to Yonji standing in the doorway, they both covered themselves as Yonji snickered. 

"I see, Zoro's. Bigger." He smirked. 

"Get out!" Sanji cried tossing a pillow


	26. The Battle

Sanji and Zoro were dressed. Zoro in his chief uniform while Sanji was tying his tie in front of the mirror. Sanji and wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist and kissed his cheek. Sanji placed his hands over Zoro's and rested against his head against Zoro's. 

"No matter what happens, I'm here for you." Zoro said. 

Sanji gave a breathless chuckle and turned to Zoro, "You know, I remember when you got all mad about Loulee. Now you consider her your daughter." 

"I didn't tell you?" Zoro smirked. 

Sanji turned to him, "What?"

Zoro pulled out of the dresser a letter in the mail, Sanji opened it and started to read it. His hand clutched Zoro's and turned to him.

"You are legally Loulee's father?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro smiled, "I also have a little surprise for her at our wedding." 

"Oh?" 

"I'm not telling you." 

Sanji stuck his tongue out him, having Zoro bite it and pull him into a kiss. Sanji turned wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. Zoro pulled him closer trailing his hands down to Sanji's ass and squeezing. Sanji moaned as there heads bobbed into the heated hiss. Zoro's hands rolled Sanji's cheeks in his hands. 

"Knock it off!" 

They pulled apart to Zeff, Zoro immediately raised his hands not touching Sanji. Zeff rolled his eyes and headed downstairs. Zoro lowered his hands placing them on Sanji's hips. He watched Sanji's face furrowed and pursed his lips. 

"Stingy old man." Sanji grumbled. 

Zoro tilted his chin up to him, "This will be the last time we have alone until tomorrow. Cherish it." 

"Roronoa! We need to leave!" Mihawk barked. 

"So much for cherishing anything." Sanji muttered. 

Zoro and Sanji went downstairs where the family and a few friends stood. Along with Sanji's lawyer. Robin. She rubbed her swollen pregnant belly. 

"I told you you didn't have to do this." Sanji said. 

"I will be fine, I'm not due yet, I will be fine." Robin said. 

Sanji sighed as everyone got into the cars and started there way to city hall. Once they arrived Zoro escorted them into the court room. Sanji helped Robin into the seat beside him as he sat down. Zoro went behind the judge's desk to the back door. Inside was a room where Loulee sat in a chair sitting outside of a door. 

"Zoro!" Loulee cried. 

He knelt down as she ran up and embraced her. She laughed as Zoro picked her up and pulled her onto his hip. She pulled back and kissed his cheek. 

"Alright Loulee, do you know what to do?" Zoro asked. 

"I have to sit next to Judge Aokiji and tell him everything."

Zoro smiled, "Good girl." 

"I can't wait to go home with you guys-" 

"Now, Loulee. It's not my say of if you will come home with your dad and I or you will go home with your mom." 

"Oh, okay." 

"But, no matter what. I had fun with you." 

She hugged Zoro, "I'm glad to have you as my family." 

Zoro hugged her back, when the door opened. Aokiji stepped out as Zoro perked up to him. 

"Your honor." Zoro said. 

"Chief, I am ready to start the case." He said. 

Zoro set Loulee down, "Now I need you to sit out here until I come and get you." 

She nodded going back to her chair as Aokiji stood before his door. He gave a nod to Zoro as he nodded back and opened the back door. The jury, Plaintiff, Defendant, and the people of the court turned to him. Zoro shut the door and shut the gate. 

"All rise for Judge Aokiji." Zoro said. 

They stood as Sanji helped Robin up, Aokiji stepped up onto his pedestal and sat down. 

"You may be seated." Aokiji said. 

They were seated as Robin and Iris's lawyers stood, Aokiji smirked seeing Robin. 

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is Robin Nico in my court room today?" Aokiji said. 

Robin smiled, "It's been a while Aokiji." 

Zoro cleared his throat, "The plaintiff Is Sanji Vinsmoke on a custody battle against his ex wife Iris Wild over there daughter. Loulee Wild." 

"Plaintiff may go first." Aokiji said. 

Sanji stood helping Robin out behind the desk, "I apologize your honor. I may need some assistance this morning." 

"No need. You may start when you are ready." 

Robin sighed rubbing her belly, "Your honor, the jury, and the people of the court. I am a mother, I have a son of eight and in the third grade." 

"Your honor where is she-" 

Aokiji raised his hand, "Go on." 

"As I was saying, I am a mother. As a mother I expect my child in this case for my ex husband to see his son. But. In this case, as of my plaintiff's case. He has only seen his daughter once a year. Loulee has asked to see her father, and which her mother had said no. Not only that, but Loulee has been abused and neglected occasionally. Which I would like to call my first witness to the stand. Loulee herself." 

Loulee poked her head out from behind the door, Zoro smiled as she stepped out and smiled to the courtroom. She went up to the witness stand but was too short to be heard on the microphone. 

"Mister your majesty?" Loulee asked looking up at Aokiji. 

"Yes dear?" Aokiji said. 

"Can I sit on Zoro's lap?" 

He chucked, "Sure sweetheart." 

Zoro took the stand pulling her up onto his lap and looked out to the crowd. 

"Hi dad!" Loulee called. 

There was soft giggles and laughs as Sanji slightly waved to her. Robin stepped up to the middle of the courtroom. 

"Loulee, can you tell me about what was your life like when you were with your mother?" Robin asked. 

Loulee took Zoro's hand comparing her tiny hands to his, "I don't like my moms house. She bully's me, one time I was locked away in my room for a day. I had to go to the bathroom very bad. Also the time when my dad came to see me last, my Mom grabbed me really hard by my shoulder. And her breath smelled really bad." 

"Now, tell me what was your life like with your father and Zoro?" 

She smiled looking up at the crowd, "I have so much fun there, I get home cooked meals, and lots of kisses. Oh oh! And Zoro and I go out sometimes to get cookies." 

"Loulee, that was supposed to be a secret." Zoro muttered. 

Sanji crossed his arms, pursing his lips. 

"Oops. But, I like it there. I feel loved." Loulee said. 

Zoro stroked her hair, as she turned to Zoro and smiled. 

"Thank you your honor." Robin Said. 

"Does the defendant want to ask the witness questions?" Aokiji asked. 

Her lawyer stood, "I would." 

The tall man walked up to the witness stand, "Loulee, has either your father, or Zoro. Hit you or touched you?" 

She shook her head, "My dad hasn't hurt me, or Zoro. Besides tickles. I don't like those." 

Zoro chuckled softly, as the lawyer stepped away.

"No further questions. But since he's already there, I would like to ask Zoro a few questions." 

"Can I stay here? Mister majesty?" 

Aokiji nodded as the lawyer pulled out a piece of paper. 

"It seems that you and Mr. Vinsmoke are engaged am I correct?" 

"That is correct." Zoro said. 

Sanji furrowed, as Robin put her hand on Sanji's. 

"How did you meet Miss Wild?" He asked. 

"I'm Miss Roronoa now." Loulee huffed. 

Zoro had a soft dusting of pink on his cheeks, as he glanced to Sanji with a red face. Zoro gave an awkward chuckle before clearing his throat. 

"I moved in next to Sanji about seven months ago. I had to leave my apartment because my friends were being idiots." 

Ace and Luffy tilted there hats down. 

"So we moved into this new place while Sanji was gone visiting Loulee. And I met him a week later, which we eventually started dating. A few weeks went by before Sanji was called to meet Iris and Loulee. But. When Sanji came back later that week." Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, as Sanji covered his face, "We were getting intimate in the pool. But we stopped when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it while Sanji went off somewhere. And there she was. Loulee stood on the doorstep. At first I thought she was Sanji's sister. But I learned that the hard way." 

"And have you gotten intimate while Loulee was home?" 

"Objection!" Sanji called. 

"Overruled." Aokiji said. 

He sat down as Zoro sighed, "Yes." 

"How many times?" 

"I don't know, three four times?" 

"No further questions your honor." 

Robin was helped up by Sanji as she got up, she stood in the room and smiled. 

"Zoro, when you met Loulee how did you feel?" 

"I was pissed because he didn't tell me about her." Zoro said. 

"And after you and Sanji made up. What did you do?" 

"I stayed to help raise Loulee." 

"And who visited you when you were in the hospital?" 

"Loulee, Sanji and My father." 

"And until recently you were granted the legalization of being Loulee's father am I correct?" Robin asked. 

"That's correct." 

"No further questions your honor." 

Zoro stood as Loulee went and stood next to him. She held his hand and watched as her mother was escorted onto the witness stand. 

"Ms. Wild, what were you doing when you got the phone call from Mr. Vinsmoke about your daughter?" 

"As my ex husband was leaving I was cooking dinner. She must of stuck out and into his car when we were discussing when Loulee would come and see him next. But I wouldn't let her near that place, she could of hurt herself. Nathaniel-" 

"My real name you stone cold-" 

"Sanji." Zoro barked. 

He sat down, as Iris crossed her arms. 

"Sanji is a cook, she could cut herself on the knives or get food poisoning." 

Robin turned to Zoro, "and has she?" 

"The worst Loulee wound she has had at our house is the bruise she arrived with. Sanji has colorful tape around the stove and oven so Loulee doesn't burn herself." Zoro explained.

"And?" Sanji called. 

"Myself." Zoro grumbled. 

"Now, Ms. Wild. What was the longest you have left Loulee with your ex husband?" 

"Seven months." 

"So to this day?" 

She nodded, "The shortest has been an hour." 

"No further questions." 

And Iris stepped off the witness stand as Sanji stood to sit at the booth. 

"Mr. Vinsmoke, would you mind telling the court about what had happened in your marriage?" Robin asked. 

"About five years ago, I came home from work to my wife under her now current husband. Loulee was still a baby at the time, and I filed for divorce. And not much later after our divorce papers were final. She had been remarried. And from then on, I had only seen my daughter at least once or twice a week."

"Your honor, we have come to a verdict." 

They turned to the jury, a man stood on the end holding a piece of paper. 

"We the Jury find the Defendant, Guilty of child abuse and grant the plaintiff custody of his daughter." 

Loulee dashed to Sanji and embraced him, while Zoro pulled out his handcuffs. He grabbed Iris and cuffed her hands behind her back. 

"I've waited a long time to do this." Zoro smirked, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you can and will be held against you..." 

Sanji kissed and embraced his daughter before scooping her up and went up to Robin. 

"Thank you." Sanji smiled. 

"I figured, Claire could use a sister." Robin smiled patting her belly. 

Yonji looped his arms in Sanji's, "Come on. You can't see the bride before the wedding." 

"But, what about Zoro?" 

"His brothers can take care of him." 

Sanji smiled and turned to Zoro taking away Iris, he and his grooms maids escaped before Zoro and his groomsmen could notice.The


	27. Green and Double Gold

Sanji sat on his bed, he bit his lip as Yonji was covering the window into Zoro and Sanji's room. Zoro was in Luffy's house staying in his old room. All of his grooms and brides maids were in his house getting things ready. Yonji was the ring master of the whole chaos. Sanji's best man, and his wedding planner. Sanji ruffled his blonde hair, shutting his eyes trying to kill his riled up nerves. Sanji sat in a small silk robe, he was told to sit there until Yonji was done covering the windows. Once he was finished he turned to Sanji. He sat next to him and took his hand. 

"Relax, Zoro's here for you now. He's everything you wanted, but if you don't want him. I'd be more then happy to take him off your hands." Yonji said. 

Sanji chuckled sitting up and turning to his brother, "I'm just nervous again." 

Yonji patted his shoulder and climbed behind him to his hair, "Now, let's make you drop dead gorgeous." 

In the other house, Zoro was going around having his groomsmen get ready. Which he wasn't ready himself yet. The most he had done was showered, and was walking around in a towel. Ace and Sabo were having trouble tying there ties, as Zoro helped out. Since Sanji taught him how to. But Zoro wasn't getting married in a tux. He was going to get married in his formal police uniform. A black uniform with gold buttons down his coat and a few belts that went across the uniform. 

"We have half an hour before we have to leave!" Nami called. 

She was apart of Sanji's party but was told to make sure everything was all in order for Zoro's side. 

"Zoro! Your not dressed yet! Get your ass upstairs and get dressed!" 

Loulee poked out from behind the fence, she was in a small white ballgown and silver slippers. Yonji had put her hair up into a bun with a small crown and lots of glitter. She unlatched the gate and opened it. She turned back to her father's house before she stepped out onto the sidewalk. She giggled sneaking over to Zoro's house and opening the door. Chopper greeted her when Ace noticed her, he grinned as she patted Chopper's head. 

"Look alive men, a lady has joined us." Ace called. 

Zoro stepped downstairs adjusting his uniform and buttoned the last button on his neck. Loulee smiled approaching him and hugged his knee. He turned to Loulee and smiled before scooping her up. Zoro was in awe seeing Loulee sparkle and shine. She giggled to the small smile on his lips. 

"Can I call you dad now?" Loulee asked. 

"Not yet, but I'm sure that won't stop you for the next half a-" 

"Ten minutes!" Nami called. 

"Ten minutes." Zoro smirked. 

"I like your suit, you look like those guys I see in books about the past." Loulee said. 

Zoro chuckled, "Does your dad know your here?" 

Loulee shook her head, "Nope. I wanted to see you, since I couldn't see you yesterday." 

Nami gasped as she saw Loulee, "Loulee!" 

She turned to Nami and smiled, Nami took Loulee and took her back to Sanji's house. Nami knocked on the door as Tony opened the door. 

"Tony! You shouldn't be here either." Nami grumbled. 

"Zoro said I could." 

"Yeah I want to see Zoro!" Loulee said. 

Nami sighed setting the girl down before she went up to go see her father. When she pushed open the door a large smile spread across her face. Sanji's hair was sightly wavy and was dressed in his white tux Niji was adding a bit of makeup to his poor spots. Loulee noticed the small sparkle in his hair, she assumed Niji put it on. She approached Sanji and took his hand. He cracked open his eye and turned to Loulee. 

"Loulee, you look beautiful." Sanji gasped. 

"Rub and pop your lips." Yonji said. 

Sanji rubbed his lips before popping them, Yonji smiled capping the Chapstick. 

"I saw Zoro, and he looks really good." She grinned. 

"Everyone we have to go!" Robin called. 

Yonji added Sanji's veil before he, Loulee and Sanji all headed downstairs. Outside were police cars to escort them to Zoro's parents house. Where the father's were patiently waiting. Sanji and Zoro were headed into different cars as the sirens blew and the cars took off. Zoro pulled out the radio. 

"Ace, I trust you will get my bride there on time. Over." Zoro said. 

"Yeah yeah, I can do it. Over." Ace replied. 

"This is so cool!" Luffy said into his radio. 

"Hey Ace, look. Uh we have a two twenty five. Over." Sabo said. 

"Roger Roger, over." 

Loulee, Sanji and Yonji snickered in the back. 

"Ace can I talk to Zoro?" Sanji asked. 

"Sure." 

Ace pulled the radio mic into the back as Sanji pressed the button. 

"Hey Zoro, over." Sanji said. 

"That's officer Roronoa to you, over." Zoro chuckled. 

"Can you do me a favor? Over." 

"What's that, over." 

"Over where?" Luffy asked. 

Sanji chuckled, "Don't get Lost. Over."

"First you say what's that over, now you say don't get lost over. Over where?" 

They laughed as Sanji handed Ace back the mic while Sabo explained you say over after your done talking. Sanji gasped to the large mansion they pulled up to.

"They live here?" Sanji gasped. 

"Escort both of the grooms to there rooms, until we have the backyard set up." Nami called. 

The groomsmen and grooms maids gathered around them to keep there eyes from wandering. Sanji and Zoro were escorted up two different flights of stairs cases and into spare rooms. Yonji went around with his camera taking professional photos. Before he went to Zoro's room. Getting some pictures until he stood at the bottom of both of the stairs.

"I want Zoro down first." Yonji called.

Zoro smirked opening the door as him and his party headed down the stairs to the main floor. Yonji got a few good other pictures. 

"Yonji I thought you were a beautician?" Zoro asked.

"Honey, I am many things. Some I don't want to talk about. But. I can do anything."

"Besides cook!" Sanji called. 

"Ha ha, very funny." 

Yonji straightened his coat and brushed off his shoulder, Mihawk came in a moment later. 

"We are starting." Mihawk said. 

Zoro and his groomsmen headed down to the backyard, where a few of there friends and colleagues sat in the foldable while chairs. At the end stood a priest who nodded to Zoro as he stood next to him. Yonji got around taking pictures of the grooms before Sanji's group headed down the isle. Once the end of Sanji's party had stood across from Zoro. The guests stood as the back doors of there mansion opened. Zoro held his wrist over his hips watching Loulee skipped out with a small basket, she stopped and dropped a handful of pedals. Then she would skip on. Once the doors had finally opened all the way Zoro glanced up. His smile faded, as his heart skipped a beat, eye widened and slowly welling with tears. The girls awed as he slowly raised a hand to his lips and gasped softly. Sanji smiled softly and approached him with Zeff on his arm, while Yonji got the pictures. Zoro sniffled and wiped his eyes as Sanji stood next to him. Sanji smiled looking at him in his formal suit, reaching over and wiping away his tear. 

"Oh you silly policeman, always so emotional." Sanji chuckled. 

"S-Shut up." Zoro sniffled. 

"You may be seated." The priest spoke, "Who presents this man in marriage?"

"I do." Zeff and Loulee said. 

Zoro chuckled watching Loulee take Sanji's hand. 

"Zoro ask you take your grooms hand, shake his father's, along with his daughters." 

Zeff and Zoro exchanged handshakes before Zoro turned to Loulee holding out her hand. He chuckled shaking her hand before taking Sanji's hands. Loulee stood beside them grinning up at them. 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bring Sanji Vinsmoke and Zoro Roronoa together as one. If anyone objects to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke. 

No one spoke but Loulee put her hand on Zoro and Sanji's and smiled. 

"Sanji you may speak your vows." 

He took a breath, "Zoro, when I first met you. You were someone I wanted to get to know more. And when we went out to go see that movie and you insisted we go to that festival. I fell in love with you that night. I was going to tell you about Loulee. I swear. Not as sudden and surprising. But, I'm glad things worked out the way they did. You've given me everything I ever wanted, you excepted my one treasure in the world. You were strong enough to accept my daughter as your own and helped me not miss another moment in her life. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your husband. I love you Zoro." 

Zoro smiled, as he kissed Sanji's knuckles. 

"Zoro you may speak your vows." 

"Sanji, I didn't like you when I met you. You were cocky and I thought you were an alien. But in my eyes you were beautiful. As you stand before me, you look just as beautiful as the day I met you. As the more we hung out together, I started to like you more and more everyday. But my favorite, is when you got all jealous over a school teacher," Zoro hummed, he watched Sanji's eyes roll before looking back to him, "When I met Loulee, I didn't know how I felt. But when you both visited me in the hospital I fell in love with both of you. And I hope to have many more memories with you and our daughter." 

"May I have the rings please?" The priest said.

Tony stepped out of line holding a pillow and stood up to Zoro and Sanji. They smiled taking each other's rings before taking each other's hands. 

"Zoro." The priest spoke. 

"I, Zoro give you Sanji this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Zoro slipping the ring on his finger.

He hummed looking at the sparking gold, Zoro kissed his ring before running his thumb over his ring. He looked up at Sanji who smiled softly. 

"I, Sanji give you Zoro. this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He said putting his ring on. 

Zoro stepped back and knelt down before Loulee, everyone was confused by this point. 

"Loulee, I want to ask you." Zoro said. 

She watched as Zoro rummaged in his pocket pulling out a velvet box. She smiled as Zoro opened it to small silver ring shaped like a crown. 

"Princess Loulee, I would like to ask if you would be my daughter." Zoro asked. 

Loulee's eyes welded up into tears before she embraced him. The family awed as Zoro embraced her back. She pulled back wiping her tears, her bottom lip quivered and she sniffled. She swallowed as Zoro kissed her forehead and pulled back. She smiled wiping her eyes once more. 

"I would love to King Zoro." Loulee smiled.

Zoro chuckled taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto her finger. She smiled showing her father her princess ring. Zoro stood taking Sanji's hands. 

"I pronounce you husband and husband, Zoro you may kiss your spouse." 

Zoro smirked turning to Sanji, "I'd be happy to." 

He cupped Sanji's cheeks and kissed him. There was cheering and clapping until a scream caught them off guard. They turned to Robin being held up by Franky. 

"The baby's coming." Robin said. 

Everyone scrambled to get an ambulance there to take her away. But it didn't come quick enough, leaving Law and Tony to deliver the baby. Everyone sat outside the spare room on the bottom floor. Shanks was trilled to have a new life being born into the world in there house. But Mihawk on the other hand. Wasn't to happy about it. Zoro was too busy calming Franky down. 

"So, Tony's little sister is being born?" Loulee asked. 

Sanji nodded, "She's going to be okay." 

Her screams and curses flooded the hallways until they died down a moment.

"How are babies made?" 

"That's a question only Zoro can answer." Sanji said. 

She nodded and hopped off Sanji's lap. She went to Zoro and stood before him. Franky was off being distracted by the ASL brothers.

"Zo- Dad." Loulee said. 

Zoro smirked and turned to her, he picked her up and put her on his hip. 

"Dad, how are babies made. Daddy told me only you can answer." 

Zoro turned to Sanji, "Oh did he now?" 

He turned back to Loulee and smirked, "Alright I'll tell you." 

They sat on the floor as Zoro cleared his throat. 

"When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much. They play a game where the dad puts a special seed in the mom. And boom. She's got a baby." 

"Wow, will I ever get the special seed?" Loulee asked. 

"No, because I won't let you have a boyfriend." 

Loulee pouted, "Why not?" 

"Because, boys are mean and they have cooties." 

"Do you have Cooties?"

"Sadly, but I have adult cooties. So they can't harm you." 

Loulee giggled, "Good." 

After fourteen long hours. The cake had been eaten, along with the food, and most of the guests had left. Zoro, Sanji, Loulee, Franky, Nami, and Vivi were all that were left. Oh and Kidd eating more of the leftovers. The door opened as Tony stepped out drying of his hands.

"Dad!" Tony said. 

Franky got up as he scooped up Tony kissing all over his face. Before pulling back. 

"You can see her now." Tony said. 

Zoro and Loulee were asleep as Sanji slowly got up trying not to wake his family. He followed after Franky and Tony going into the room. Law was drying off his hands and rolled down his sleeves. 

"I had fun, if I knew wedding's were this fun I would of gotten married a long time ago." Law chuckled. 

Then he and Kidd left, Franky sat next to Robin holding a blanket close to her. Tiny hands reached up to her as she smiled playing with them. 

"It appears you have gained a son then a daughter." Robin said. 

Franky smiled, "What's his name?" 

Robin turned to him, "I was thinking, Tom." 

Franky's eyes welded up before he started to cry as he was handed over his son. He looked down to the boy with electric blue hair and bright blue eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Tom." Franky sniffled.


	28. Bonus: Twelve Years Later

"Sanji?" Zoro called. 

Zoro scratched his cheek as Sanji poked his head into the living room. He watched his husband stare down the brunette man sitting nervously on the couch across the room. Zoro wrapped his arms around the back of the couch. Sanji wrapped his apron around his hips. 

"Can you explain to me, why. There is another male in this house who isn't friends or family?" Zoro asked, "Looking around Loulee's age?" 

"Oh, I invited him over for dinner. This is Dustin, Loulee's boyfriend." Sanji said. 

"Boyfriend huh?" Zoro hummed.

"Yes dear." 

Zoro waved his hand as Sanji gulped nodding and leaving to go to the kitchen. Dustin bit his lip holding his hands between his knees and terrified for his life. Zoro sat forward resting his forearms on his knee's. His one silver eye glaring down the young adult. 

"What makes you think you can date my daughter without my knowledge?" Zoro asked low and gruff. 

"S-Sir I mean only well for your daughter." Dustin said.

"Chopper!" 

He trotted in jumping up and smelling Dustin until he got to his coat pocket. Chopper turned to Zoro and huffed. 

"What's in your pocket son?" Zoro asked.

"I wanted to ask you later sir." Dustin sighed, "But can I have your permission to marry your daughter." 

Zoro squinted at him before turning to Sanji cowering in the kitchen, "You knew." 

He turned back to the boy and laced his fingers together. 

"I reserve my judgement." Zoro said.

He got up and left, as the door slammed Sanji sighed and stepped out into the living room. Dustin sighed turning to Sanji. 

"My husband is very over protective, of everyone in his life. So don't take it to heart. You have my blessing if it counts." Sanji said. 

"I'm sorry sir, as much as it means to me. I've heard what he's done to Loulee's ex boyfriends. I want to be the one to prove to her I'm different." Dustin said.

Sanji chuckled leaning against the doorframe, "I wish you luck, and lots of it. Maybe you'll be lucky and he won't kill you." 

The door opened as Loulee stepped in pushing back her sunglasses. She hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes. 

"Is dad okay? He's at uncle Luffy's working out." Loulee asked. 

Sanji gasped, "Are you sure?" 

She nodded, "I drove past and there he was on the pull up bar."

Loulee noticed Dustin and gasped, she slapped a hand over her mouth and turned to Sanji. He nodded as Dustin turned to her, she sat down next to him and put a hand on his. 

"I'm sorry." Loulee said, "I'll go talk to him." 

"I wouldn't do that sweetheart, give your father some time to burn off some steam." Sanji said. 

Three hours later the door slammed shut, Sanji turned to Zoro walking in. He smiled and approached his husband. He handed him a clean towel and some water. Zoro took it sipping it down and blotting his face. 

"I saved you some dinner. Dustin left a little while ago." Sanji said. 

"How long have you known?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji sighed, "Dustin came to me at work the other day, asking me if he could marry Loulee." 

"What did you say?" Zoro asked. 

"I told him it was okay." 

Zoro growled, Sanji embraced him keeping him from storming off again. 

"Zoro, I know you don't want her to leave, I don't want her to either. But. She needs to grow up too you know." 

Zoro set his water away before embracing Sanji, "I don't want her to leave." 

Sanji embraced him as Zoro kissed his cheeks softly, he then backed off. 

"Alright how about this, I'll give Loulee some money to use. So we can have the house by ourselves. Yonji had some more of the underwear you liked so much. He said he didn't want it so I took some off his hands. But only if you shower and consider Dustins proposal." Sanji said. 

"Damn it, I hate it when you use yourself against me." Zoro grumbled, "Fine." 

Sanji smiled as they shared a quick kiss before Zoro went off to shower. Sanji went upstairs to tell Loulee the news. He opened the door as Loulee looked up from her phone. 

"You have half an hour to find somewhere to stay. I'm helping you out with your father. He would consider Dustins proposal if I did him a favor. So. You might want to be out of here soon." Sanji said. 

Loulee gasped and hugged him, Sanji embraced her back as he handed her some money. She packed her bag and kissed his cheek. Loulee left as Sanji sighed and headed down to his room. He pulled out a small box. 

"Let's spice it up a bit." Sanji hummed. 

Sanji pulled out the latex stockings, and the shorts and vest. Sanji stripped pulling it on and giggled to the squeaking noise when he crossed his legs. Sanji smirked when the water shut off and the bathroom door opened. Sanji's blue eyes followed Zoro who didn't notice until he got to his dresser. He swiveled to Sanji who rested back on his hands and smirked. 

"So, where's that fourth sword you boast so proudly about?" Sanji hummed. 

Zoro pushed him down onto the bed and growled lowly. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck before kissing him. 

The following day, Sanji had invited Dustin over again for lunch. Zoro sat on the couch with hickies and bite marks. While Sanji bared most of it. Sanji sat beside Zoro, his arm wrapped around Sanji's hips and his hand brushing over his arm.

"I rest my judgement, my husband and I were. Discussing your proposal. And I give you one shot, break my daughters heart. Stand her up at the wedding, hell even cheat on her." Zoro leaned in, his steal eye dark and intimidating, "I will make your death look like an accident. Do you understand?' 

"Yes Sir." Dustin gulped. 

Zoro smirked and held out his hand, "Welcome to the family." 

"Does this mean I can call you dad now?" 

"Call me that and I'll break your nose." 

"Yes sir." 

"Thank you Zoro." Sanji said patting his chest. 

Sanji snuggled up to him kissing his cheek and praising him. Zoro sighed rubbing Sanji's arm pursing his lips, then they turned to Loulee walking in. Dustin got up to greet her while Sanji whispered dirty things soft enough only Zoro could hear. He hummed stroking Sanji's hair. Loulee gasped and approached Zoro.

"Oh Daddy you said I could get married to Dustin?" Loulee said. 

Zoro rolled his tongue in his cheek, "Sadly." 

Loulee squealed embracing Zoro, he embraced her back before shooting a dark glare up at Dustin. He flicked two fingers to his eyes before back to Dustin. Loulee pulled back and went to Dustin. Zoro frowned as they shared a kiss. 

"Oh Loulee you got something on your face, here I'll get it." Zoro said. 

He got up pulling Dustin off Loulee before sitting beside Sanji. Who rolled his eyes, as the timer went off. Sanji sat up and smiled. 

"Lunch is ready." Sanji said. 

Everyone gathered to the kitchen to get food and sat at the table. Loulee and Sanji sat opposite of each other while Zoro sat on the other side of Dustin. He would occasionally glare up to the boy, but stopped when Sanji's hand was placed on his thigh. Sanji leaned over whispering into his ear earning Zoro to smirk and chuckle slightly. 

"Only if you behave." Sanji said. 

"That will be difficult for me as you know." Zoro smirked. 

"Ewe, Dad gross." Loulee said.

They chuckled as Zoro was now put into a better mood. But, just for that moment. That tiny moment. 

"Daddy can you pass me the salt?" Loulee asked. 

Zoro and Dustin both reached for the salt. Zoro growled as Sanji and Loulee turned to them. 

"Dustin run!" Loulee cried. 

"I'm going to kill him!" Zoro hissed.


End file.
